Roommates
by Glitchasaurasrex
Summary: After her long term boyfriend cheats on her a less than ordinary optimistic Amu mistakenly moves in with three very unusual men. Friendship, hatred and learning to love again are all on the cards for Amu but what will come first? Amuto.Rimahiko.Kutau.
1. Moving in

**Roommates Chapter**** One.**

Leeloo-Chan: Disclaimer that Shugo Chara and its characters of course belong to Peach Pit.

* * *

><p>My name is Amu Hinamori, and I guess nothing about me can be classed as<em> "Normal."<em> I would be a liar if I said that my behaviour is exactly what a person would expect from a woman in her early twenties and I sure as hell didn't look normal. It's exactly my weirdness that led me to the state I am in now; currently attempting to escape from living in my friend Rima's apartment.

She came to my rescue after I caught my long term boyfriend and roommate cheating on me, and it's safe to say that as much as I love Rima it was time I branched out on my own and found my own space. I wanted to prove that I was not as fragile as everyone was saying I was, and so I embarked on the journey that led me to find my new roommates.

It was this search for my new found freedom that led me to where I am now. So it turns out that the household share ad I responded to in the paper was not with three other women but three men. That being said, ever the optimist and growing in desperation I somehow managed to convince them to let me move in. The men I am living with are odd, nothing at all like Tadase Kun. Plus I still haven't told Rima that I am sharing a house with three men, I'm fairly sure that when I do she's going to strangle me.

At first it took a while for us all to get used to one another but it seemed to be improving and on the positive side I was really getting along with the guys. Kukai was the youngest of the three but still a few years older than my twenty two. He was a sports salesman and a complete and utter child but I liked that about him he was quite tall with dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

Nagi was the complete opposite in every way; He was tall and slender with long purple hair. There was something very beautiful about Nagi, in an almost effeminate way. He works as a dance instructor and although at first I was fairly sure he may have bat for the other team, I had been completely assured by Kukai that he was straight.

My last roommate and the oldest of the guys was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he was possibly the strangest of the group. I still had no clue where he worked and in fairness he barely even spoke to me unless it was to tease me or say something perverted, he didn't seem to speak to anyone really. Ikuto is around six foot something with mid length messy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes.

And so here I am in my new home all un-packed and ready to take the world on, right after I can manage to a) face the outside world, b) Put down the ice cream spoon and c) Get all my clothes and valuables back from my old apartment… It was going to be a long and cold winter without them and I had a feeling that things were just beginning to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><span>One month later.<span>  
><strong>

Things in the apartment where more or less settled, and just as myself and Nagi were about to throw down yet another argument about my lack of clothes with Ikuto watching us with great amusement, the repetitive drone of the door belle startled us all and Kukai ran to answer. Assuming that the visitor was just yet another conquest for Kukai Nagi started talking down to me again, I was about to lose my temper when I was interrupted by the last voice I expected to hear then and there… and knew that this was not going to end well.

_**Rima: So, Guy with the girly lavender hair you're going to sit down and stop talking to my friend like that before I break your knee caps, and then Amu you're going to tell me why you are living in an apartment full of boys, and if your answer doesn't involve mental breakdown I may just have to slap you.**_

Nagi looked from me to the petit blonde and back in complete shock; I wanted to warn him that even though she may not look like much she was the most terrifying person I had ever met. Ikuto swept his eyes to me and rolled them dramatically.

_**Ikuto: You can always take her back if you want? She dances too much anyway and she looks like a child…**_

Before Ikuto could continue his insults a low growl erupted from Rima's mouth and I tackled her to the floor before she could do something that a bag of lime and a shovel would have to fix. Pinning the small ferocious blonde to the floor, the ungrateful Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders and walked off to his room. Once out of sight Rima began to calm down and I helped her back up so she could sit on the sofa.

I guessed this was the part of the conversation where I owed her an explanation, she sat small hands balled into fists by her side glaring at me, yeah there really was no way I was getting out of this now. I looked around and saw Kukai blatantly eavesdropping in the kitchen with Nagi who retreated not long after Rima's less than affectionate display towards Ikuto. Speaking of which, Ikuto stood leant against his bedroom door post pretending to be uninterested, my roommates where so nosy.

Rima tapped her hands impatiently as I tried to stutter out the beginning of my story but she was anything and everything but patient.

_**Rima: Okay how about this Amu I ask a question and you answer I'm pretty sure you can do that sheesh!**_

I rolled my eyes at her condescending attitude but still agreed; at least it would be over faster.

_**Rima: Okay, you moved out from mine to live with three boys! Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be what if one of them was a dangerous pervert!**_

I was fairly sure that Ikuto muttered some detrimental line about me not being worth it but I just ignored him and informed her that I wanted to be independent and that the guys I shared the apartment with weren't all bad.

_**Rima: Fine! But you should have told me sooner. Next on the agenda please tell me that you got your stuff back from that cheating scumbag!**_

I began to blush furiously as I looked from face to face of my roommates who were all equally shocked. This was one thing I really didn't want them finding out, it was embarrassing but it was all a little too late. Miserable I looked down at my feet and shook my head.

_**Rima: You can't live like this Amu; I should have kicked his ass a long ago tomorrow we are going to get your stuff back! Don't even bother arguing with me now where's your room I'm staying the night so you can't chicken out of it tomorrow.  
><strong>_

With that last line she stormed off in the random direction of my room and I sat still shell shocked on the living room sofa, dam her for knowing me so well.

I felt the weight around me shift on either side and looked up to see that I had been flanked by Kukai and Nagi; they both looked at me apologetically and wrapped an arm around me. I tried to stifle a giggle and failed.

_**Amu: Thanks so much guys, but I'm fine really I am!**_

Kukai and Nagi seemed to look at each other unsure but then still told me that if I needed to talk then they would be there for me. Giving me one last tight hug each they both separated to their own rooms. I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair slowly feeling the stress of tomorrow settle in, unaware that I had an audience.

I jumped re arranging myself when I heard Ikuto make a coughing noise, he had advanced from his bedroom door to my side quicker than I thought possible and was now looking down on me with the most unfathomable of looks.

_**Ikuto: How long where you two together?  
><strong>_  
>I peeked up at him from under my bangs shyly.<p>

_**Amu: Five years.  
><strong>_  
>He turned his face away from mine but gave me a short pat on the head.<p>

_**Ikuto: What a complete idiot.  
><strong>_  
>After that Ikuto strode off towards his room and left me confused.<p>

_**Amu: Thank you Ikuto.  
><strong>_  
>I practically whispered knowing he would never hear me. I nervously twisted my fingers together waiting for my blush to disappear before I went to join Rima.<p>

Little did I know that mine and Ikuto's private moment, hadn't been so private after all and a tiny blonde was already calculating her next move to create as she called it, Operation make Amu happy again.

* * *

><p>Leeloo-Chan: Review if you want another chapter, I'm not sure if I should continue it so reviews would help ^^<p> 


	2. How to be polite

**Roommates; Chapter Two.**

Leeloo-chan:Hey all thanks for the reviews and advice it's extremely appreciated, just to tackle a few things. I'm still not sure if I like the story so far but my idea for it is that you learn the characters personalities and Amu's past with Tadase as the story progresses. I didn't want to open my story with Amu's miserable experience because I want this to be a story of her progression in trust and love. As for the review on my use of speech you are more than right I should be using speech marks and the style I use is that of a chat room, truth is that when I make rough drafts that's how I present my speech so I know exactly who is saying what and when I came to publish it I liked how much easier it was (I'm far too lazy :P). However if it really confuses or is a problem for anyone then please feel free to review this chapter and let me know. Thank you so much for your time. ^^

Morning finally came and I already knew it was going to be horrific, firstly it was seven am on a weekend, secondly I had hardly any sleep because little miss hogs the cover a lot had stayed over, and thirdly today was the day I would see Tadase Kun in a month and I was fairly sure it was going to break my heart.

I glared at my pink neon neko alarm clock; it was a gift from Rima in an attempt to cheer me up after I moved to hers. I didn't want to tell her but all it did was remind me of all the many things I didn't have because they were all back home with Tadase Kun and _her._I slammed the top down and shuffled my way sleepily into the kitchen. This can't be right I said aloud as I pinched myself repeatedly.

_**Ikuto: Amu what the hell are you doing? Stop pinching yourself, sit down and eat your dam breakfast.  
><strong>_I was more than a little confused; Ikuto never woke up on a weekend it was like attempting to wake a bear from hibernation, futile and just as dangerous. I peeked from my pancakes to his face shyly and was about to ask him why once again when we were interrupted.

_**Kukai: Aw Yeah! Pancakes, Ikuto man I've missed your pancakes.  
><strong>_Kukai's round face had lit up like a child's in a candy story; Ikuto's only response was to make a Tsk sound until he made a reach for the maple syrup.  
><em><strong>Ikuto: Oh no you don't! No syrup for you, I remember last time. Besides that's Amu's, no touchy!<br>**_Kukai made an angry face but listened all the same. However it seemed like all the commotion was enough to wake Nagi and Rima.

Now this next part seemed unlikely and I was beginning to feel as though I had been compromised by the syrup. It was either that or Rima blushed and to be honest in all the years I had known her, it was more likely I was compromised. Nagi had looked at Rima and whispered good morning in a half sleepy lull, Rima turned her face away so all but me couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks before ruining the moment entirely by screaming.  
><em><strong><br>Rima: It was until you woke up cross dresser.  
><strong>_Elegantly like she was not even the same person that screamed she slipped away from the breakfast bar and away from the three open mouths that were more than a little shocked by the hostility of my best friend.

Slowly but surely the men around me recovered from their early morning shock and things were almost normal again, Kukai was throwing fruits at Ikuto and Ikuto was threatening to remove Kukai's lungs in response, nothing short of ordinary. However Nagi was still quiet, more quiet than usual. I shuffled closer to him on the breakfast bar and placed my hand on his.  
><em><strong><br>Amu: Anything you want to talk about?**_  
>Nagi smiled politely and squeezed my hand.<br>_**Nagi: No thank you Amu Chan, I didn't get much sleep last night and I have been told that I don't act myself when I haven't had enough sleep.  
><strong>_I smiled at him apologetically.  
><em><strong>Amu: I'm really sorry Nagi, is there anything I can do to help? Why aren't you sleeping well?<strong>_  
>He turned my hand in his as if in a daydream.<br>_**Nagi: I just couldn't sleep, I was…Distracted. But it's nothing I can't handle, thank you for being such a good friend.  
><strong>_Ikuto chose that moment to slam a new plate of piping hot pancakes between us, but I disregarded him and his annoyance at Kukai because of my concern for Nagi. Nagi looked at Ikuto and laughed more than I had ever heard him laugh before, then with one soft squeeze of my hand he thanked me and left the table claiming he needed to get ready.

Kukai eyed my remaining pancakes greedily and pouted at me until I handed them over which only earned him a clip around the back of the head from Ikuto's spatula, I laughed uncontrollably at the two they acted like a married couple. After thanking Ikuto once again for breakfast and shaking my head disgustedly at Kukai and his syrup drenched face I made my way to the bedroom to get ready. If I was going to see Tadase Kun I was going to look good doing it, I was going to show him exactly what he was really missing.

I decided to wear my black ruffled miniskirt, tight red v neck sweater and thigh high red tube socks with black buckled ankle boots and my fitted red coat with black cuffs and collar. This was my favourite outfit I owned, the one full outfit I had grabbed before bolting out of my old flat. Sighing I started on my makeup, I never wore too much just my usual flick of black eyeliner and mascara accompanied by my favourite sweep of strawberry pink lip-gloss. Almost finished I thought to myself as I pulled the tie from my waist length bubble gum pink hair, it hung around me in loose curls framing my face nicely, deciding to leave it down I re curled the few strands that had turned straight and twirled in front of the mirror finally feeling complete.

A clap disturbed my mirror moment and I turned to see Rima congratulating me on my outfit. I laughed sheepishly as she dragged me into the front room in front of the guys.  
><em><strong><br>Rima: *Coughs* Presenting how Amu usually looks, not that sweat pants beast you are usually used too.  
><strong>_  
>I laughed loud and tried to defend myself against her accusations but there was no point at all, Rima always won. I was fairly sure the boys were still shell shocked but slowly they came round and accepted that I could in fact look like a girl and not a beast, as Rima put it.<p>

_**Kukai: Nice one Hinamori!  
>Nagi: You look very nice Amu Chan.<br>**_  
>Ikuto said nothing; he was too intent in staring into space which made me giggle a little. I thanked the guys and made my way to the front door with Rima, every step increased my nerves and I was beginning to worry that I wasn't strong enough. Two voices came to my attention leading me out of my grim thoughts.<p>

_**Rima: And where do you think you're going?  
><strong>_I glanced in Rima's direction to see Ikuto putting his jacket on.  
><em><strong>Ikuto: We are coming with you… Kukai, Nagi get your coats on.<strong>_  
>Rima glared up at Ikuto and he like usual ignored her while Kukai and Nagi looked from one to the other confused at what to do.<br>_**Rima: Like hell you are! I've got this covered thanks.  
>Ikuto: We are coming with you end of! There will be a lot of heavy stuff to carry which quite frankly looking at the two of you makes me sceptical to think you could manage.<br>**_I could feel my eye twitch; I wish he wouldn't insult me as much as he does! Strangely enough though Rima did back down.  
><em><strong>Rima: Fine, but you three are in the back; Amu rides in front with me, don't want you guys taking advantage of her.<br>Ikuto: Like I would! Let's just get this over with.**_

It was hilarious trying to watch the three rather tall men try and squeeze into the back of Rima's car but eventually they managed it. We were an hour away from my old apartment and I knew that Rima remembered the route like the back of her hand but something felt wrong, what if she was there, what if I was interrupting him working? Oh God I felt so rude just turning up and demanding my things from him. The guilt was too much, I took my phone out and hit speed dial.

Ikuto's long fingers grasped my wrist gently.  
><em><strong>Ikuto: What are you doing Amu?<strong>_  
>His sarcastic tone grated on what little nerves I had left.<br>_**Amu: Making a phone call on my phone, last time I checked that wasn't illegal or any of your business.**_  
>The minute I snapped at him I regretted it, Rima looked at me strangely but Ikuto just brushed it off like I knew he would, the apology could be done in private later no use embarrassing myself more.<br>_**Ikuto: I understand that, but who are you calling?**_  
>I sighed, I couldn't lose my temper again it wasn't his fault I was in a bad mood.<br>_**Amu: Tadase Kun, I need to warn him that we are on our way.  
><strong>_His fingers flinched slightly before he gently removed the phone from my hand. I knew that there was no point fighting him but I did anyway.  
><em><strong>Amu: Ikuto, Please if I don't call him and warn him I'm being rude. Please Ikuto.<br>**_Ikuto looked at me and shook his head.  
><em><strong>Ikuto: She might be there too… I'll call him! And don't worry I'll be polite. Just sit there be quiet and try to calm down okay?<strong>_  
>I didn't know what to say, Ikuto had been so nice to me today.<br>_**Amu: Thank you Ikuto.**_  
>I said it as sincerely as I could manage and caught him blush a little which made me smile, he was always acting so tough but he could be nice, if he wanted.<br>_**  
>Ikuto: Hello is this Tadase?<strong>_  
>He waited for the response and when he heard it his jaw set in response.<br>_**Ikuto: Well I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not Amu, myself and a few others will be at your apartment in just under an hour to collect Amu Chan's things. I suggest you either leave or prepare for our visit. Goodbye.**_

Ikuto hung up the phone with a loud slam, I giggled uncontrollably.  
><em><strong>Amu: Ikuto if that was you being polite I'd hate to see you trying to offend someone, Thank you so much for making that call and cheering me up. You really are the best!<br>**_The whole car erupted into laughter and Ikuto mumbled something unheard before turning his head away to stare out of the window. It now felt like I was treading water instead of drowning, who would have thought that these people could change my life so quickly.


	3. A not so nice Tadase

**Roommates; Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Leeloo-Chan:Thanks for the reviews guys, I switched to speech marks in this chapter and prefer it even if it meant sacrificing my laziness so thanks for the push :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is nothing like a bit of violence… :P Reviews please so I know I'm going the right way and thanks again. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>My legs had become numb and shaky, my heart was in my throat and it was hurting more than I could have ever imagined. I sat there in the front seat jaw locked and eyes staring straight ahead. I couldn't speak no matter how hard I tried, my throat choked like there was something I couldn't swallow. When I said I was ready I was wrong, very very wrong. My friends tried to comfort me in their own ways, but even that didn't seem to be enough to take away how scared I was.<p>

This was it for me, not only was I about to see the one man capable of obliterating my heart I was also removing anything that ever tied us together as people. After this we would be officially over and that thought made me feel sick and dizzy, all I could think of was how five years could just end… Just like that and it still confused me. We had been sat in the car down the street from his house for half an hour now and I was more than sure Rima was becoming less patient by the second. But no matter how much I wanted to appease my friend, I could not find the strength to take my first step into singledom.

Still Frozen I felt my door creek open and fresh air engulfed me, I saw a flash of blue as he leant down and un-buckled me, I knew it was him as soon as I saw the cobalt head of hair reach down towards me. Then before I could try to complain or scream and more gentle than I ever thought he was capable of, Ikuto's hands slipped under me pulling me close to his body and out of the car. He stood ramrod straight not looking at me.

"**I can't promise you it's not going to hurt, but I can promise that we are all here for you and that I am here for you. Whatever you need to get through this I will make happen, so hold onto me tight and even if you have to pretend, pretend to be strong for me and don't let him win." **He said and I smiled up at him newly reassured, knowing he was right and knowing that Ikuto was one of the greatest friends I could ask for. He lowered me to my feet gently still making sure to keep our arms entwined; I blushed but welcomed the ability to walk without taking on the humiliating appearance of a new born foal.

**"Well now our Lion has found her courage lets destroy this twirp." **Rima hollered snapping us out of our moment, but Nagi interjected her shouting,  
>"<strong>Rima perhaps it won't have to come to violence?"<strong> He sounded defeated as the words left his mouth knowing that there was no way Rima would ever consider pacifism. "**I'll punch him for you, I hate cheaters!" **Kukai chimed in and left Nagi fuming, wondering how he had ever come to be friends with such aggressive individuals.**  
><strong>Ikuto sighed loudly shaking his head, but my friends pointless bickering made me feel more normal and I just wanted it over now.

Still linked to Ikuto no matter how hard I tried to shake him, though secretly a part of me was grateful. I made my way to the door followed by my other friends, I felt my heart break as soon as he appeared in the doorway; he was as perfect as usual. I didn't know what was worse that the breakup didn't seem to have any effect on him or that I was happy he wasn't hurting. I tried to smile but it came out angry and forceful, with all the frustration I could feel my fingers digging deeper into Ikuto's arm but he didn't flinch or say anything he just stood there. After a while it seemed like no one was going to talk so Rima of course took the lead.

**"Okay Blondie move aside it's time to get Amu's things**." The petit blonde glowered with all her might at Tadase and he moved his eyes away from me to Rima and glared.  
><strong>"I was hoping that myself and Amu could have a chance to talk alone. None of this concerns you Rima." <strong>Tadase scowled back petulantly at Rima provoking her and she of course bit back.  
>"<strong>You are going nowhere near Amu, you have done enough damage and you made it my concern when you cheated on my best friend." <strong>Tadase sighed as if expecting Rima's over protectiveness and looked to where I was practically burying my head into Ikuto's arm.  
>"<strong>Amu Chan, sweetie can we talk?" <strong>Tadase's innocent voice scraped over me like nails over fresh wounds but before I could answer Ikuto let out a growl turning his steely eyes to glare down at Tadase.  
><strong>"Don't you dare even try Kid I don't need more of an excuse to crush you."<strong>He snarled his words in Tadase's direction and Tadase flinched.

Seeming to know what was best for him Tadase stepped to the side sulkily and allowed us into my old house; from there we split into teams on Rima's command. Rima and Nagi were going to work together on packing my things from the living room, Ikuto and I had the bedroom though I blushed at even thinking about having him there it was so embarrassing, and no matter how hard he complained Kukai got sent to do the kitchen and bathroom on his own.

"**How am I even supposed to know if it is Amu's though?"** Kukai whined particularly loudly, and a furious Rima retorted impatiently  
>"<strong>If it looks girly pack it you lumbering oaf."<strong>

Shyly I tugged Ikuto towards my bedroom, and then nervously laughed as he scrutinized every part of my room as if committing it to memory, when I asked he simply said it helps to know who you are living with and then continued to pack up boxes, as silent as always.

**"You know I didn't see you as a lace girl." **Ikuto's voice broke the awkward silence, I turned to face him confused and then shrieked  
>"<strong>Ikuto you dam pervert stay away from my underwear." <strong>He winked at me and smirked slyly.  
>"<strong>No girl ever means that Amu Koi." <strong>He whispered seductively in response.  
>Obviously he achieved his desired effect, my face lit up a bright red and I was practically hyperventilating.<br>**"Calm down Amu I was just trying to ease the tension and make you feel better. I solemnly swear to stay away from your underwear, there all better?" **He said with a smile. I laughed lightly to show him that all was forgiven and continued packing, in all honesty I was so glad that Tadase had decided to stay outside. I don't think I could have acted so calm if I'd known he was around, just thinking of him made my throat close off and my eyes well up. Distracting myself I let my gaze wander to Ikuto who was currently studying my manga collections thoroughly, and I figured now was as good a time as any.

"**Listen, Ikuto… I um, I'm really sorry about snapping at you in the car." **My words sounded flustered, I had never really been any good at this and for what felt like the longest moment he stared back at me almost shocked before he dropped his head.  
><strong>"You should never say sorry for having to blow off steam, it's what I'm here for now and I'm not going anywhere were friends now right." <strong>I knew it was rhetorical and I knew I was holding my breath, I had to exhale soon but the smile that Ikuto had cast in my direction however fleeting had taken me by surprise. There was something so different about him today.

Feeling my heart hammering its way against my rib cage I turned to the task at hand and furiously tackled it trying to work through my hideous embarrassment, most of the time we were indifferent to each other and yet when we did speak he had this habit of pushing me over the edge it was terrifying and exhilarating and all I had to do was keep telling myself that this is what it was like to have male friends, over and over again.

The atmosphere in the room took an unexpected turn to fun and I saw an entirely new side of Ikuto as he tried on tiaras and tickled me with ribbons. He was really trying his best to make me feel better and I had to admit that it was working. Removing the tiara from his head and winking he lifted one of the largest of the boxes and heaved **it** over his shoulder.

**"I'm going to take this to the car Amu, pack that last little bit up and it's all over Kay?"** I nodded at him trying to prove that I wouldn't fall to pieces in the five minutes it would take him to come back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ikuto's POV<span>.  
><strong>

Shifting the box more comfortably from my shoulder into my arms I made my way to the car slamming it with a little more aggression than I should. I was pissed off well that was clear but I was feeling so much that it was almost over whelming. Obviously I wanted to kill that weak looking kid that was a given, I was still struggling to understand why Amu would date a guy like that but there was more to it. Amu was making me act strange, I mean all that crap with the tiara Jesus if Utau was here she would probably think I had been brainwashed or replaced.

Thinking of Utau snapped me out of it; I grimaced at the idea of my sister seeing me like this she would jump to all sorts of conclusions. Truth is though Amu was so weak like a little kitten or something equally none ferocious. Obviously the years of looking after mom and Utau when dad was away are to blame, clearly I feel the need to protect the weak and Amu more than fit into the weak category, shit she was practically the definition.

Feeling more at ease after my new found revelation I made my way back inside, but when I went Into the living room Rima and Nagi where gone. Which reminded me when I got Nagi on his own I was going to ask him what the hell was going through his mind, crushing on that tiny angry ball of fire…He must have a death wish. The more hilarious part was that they thought they were being sneaky, sheesh how insulting I see and hear everything in that house.

Making my way to the bedroom I heard raised voices and felt an ominous chill race up my spine, I quickly slammed the door open and saw red. My words wouldn't work, my mouth ran dry and I wanted to kill him more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. That piece of scum had Amu by her wrists dragging her into him and there she was her eyes wide in fear staring at me like a doe caught in headlights, one lone tear streaked down her terrified face and I snapped.

My hands instinctively found their way to his throat lifting him from the floor.  
><strong>"Let go of her now before I snap you in two."<strong> I squeezed his neck instinctively demonstrating I wasn't joking, slowly crushing his windpipe and as he released her wrist I took one had from his throat and reached out to her.  
><strong>"Come here Amu, he will never touch you again."<strong>I whispered almost commanding her to me.

Still dazed and close to tears Amu stumbled her way to me and fell against my chest, all my anger subsided in that brief moment of contact. I held her close releasing Tadase completely and wrapping my arms around the fragile girl in my arms. I ran my hands up and down her arms soothingly as the commotion of the others made their presence apparent. Removing her from my arms I pushed her behind me to show a rather erratic Rima that she was fine, I was just about to turn with her when Tadase became stupidly brave.

**"You wonder why I cheated, you're a whore Amu a no good whore. Sleeping around with this idiot let's face it you would open your legs for anyone, not that you're any good… But then I guess you two are perfect for each other." **Tadase said spitefully.

The last thing I remember was a snarl erupting from my body, I was vaguely aware of the pinkette's stifled sobs in the background but that only seemed to encourage me more. I pounced on the unsuspecting man and everything went black with rage. I had barely gotten into the rhythm of things when I felt Kukai and Nagi on either side of me pulling me away, caught up in the moment I lashed out kicking and struggling but eventually I realised that there was no use fighting I spat on Tadase and muttered something about killing him before I let my two best friends carry me out of the building.

Once outside Kukai and Nagi pinned me to the tree in the front yard as a bloodied and bruised blonde came to the door and flipped me off, I snarled at the two holding me back and tried to break free to teach that insignificant piece of trash a lesson but to no avail. I was all hate and fury until my vision was filled with startled gold eyes and beautiful bubble gum pink.


	4. I'm not scared

**Roommates; Chapter Four.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leeloo-chan: Thanks so much for the positive reviews I really appreciate each and every one of them, Just to answer a few questions I agree completely that Tadase is out of character and the reason I have done this is because every story needs a bad guy. I made Tadase the bad guy because I really don't like introducing newly created characters that didn't exist in Shugo Chara and because I've never really been a Tadase fan, he kind of annoys me. To answer another question Tadase cheated on Amu and ended their long term relationship, I think that I will explain it more as the story un-folds but for now I wanted the story to be about Amu's strength and moving on, all positive :P Anyway please review this chapter and let me know what you want more of or if you like it, it inspires me to write more :] In addition Kukai and Utau will be an added couple, so well done to those who wanted it…seems like you read my mind lol! Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's Pov.<strong>

I stepped in front of him cautiously and dipped low so we were eye to eye, he was so consumed with anger I could feel it rolling off his body in waves. Something dawned in his eyes and his previously harsh turned face became softer by the second, I watched as the fire dimmed in his eyes and they became the stormy blue depths I was so used to.

**"I'm sorry Amu I lost my temper and I shouldn't have but please don't be scared of me I would never hurt you." **His voice came out in an almost seductively course whisper and I blushed at myself for even considering him sounding like that. He held out his arms hesitantly and I fell into them almost instinctively not even beginning to question why the king of personal space was allowing me to embrace him.

He wound his arms around me gently barely even holding me whispering warm apologies into my hair, I wrapped my arms around him tighter closing the space between us to make him understand that there was nothing wrong and that he had nothing to be sorry for, but all I could choke out was a simple it's okay.

I felt his chest rumble with the deepest of chuckles as he ruffled my hair affectionately, it was then that I became aware of our audience. Rima stared with a calculating look and Kukai and Nagi both looked shocked beyond words, their jaws could not have been closer to the floor if they tried. I blushed furiously and pulled away from Ikuto's warmth, all I was doing was comforting a friend I would have done the same for any of them but as usual they were all jumping to conclusions.

I tugged away from his body and he straightened himself out coughing it looked unbelievably awkward but the movement seemed to bring Nagi and Kukai back to the land of the living each one took one of Ikuto's shoulders and they began teasing him for lashing out at them. Packing up the rest of the car seemed to cast aside the rest of the tension and soon we were all laughing at the visions of Tadase's bloodied face.

* * *

><p>The drive back seemed shorter this time now that I wasn't dreading what was waiting for me and when I saw the familiar block of flats I let out a sigh of relief, I was home.<br>Rima dragged me into my living room empty handed and threw me down on the sofa, together we sat in companionable silence and then erupted into hysterical laughter at the sight of the three men exhausted and ladled with bags hobbling their way to my bedroom. I knew that Rima could be sadistic but she seemed to enjoy Nagi's pain a little more than she should.

I made my way to the bedroom with Rima in toe and opened my door to let the mountain of bags stacked against it tumble through into my awaiting room. Leaping over I sat cross legged on the floor trying to decide where to start, Rima shuffled past me stretching herself out on the bed and made it more than clear she was going to be of no help. My thoughts were disturbed by a loud sigh by the door were the three men still hovered, Nagi the owner of the sigh stepped over the bags gracefully and picked up the nearest box available.

"**You're not going to be able to get all of this done by a reasonable hour without our help and I'm sure the other guy's won't mind." **He glanced over at Kukai and Ikuto as if almost challenging them to say no but it wasn't needed, Kukai stepped over first and began folding clothes into my chest of draws, I laughed at how domestic he looked. Ikuto was the next and he took my box of manga's and books and began storing them by order in my bookshelf I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to have such amazing friends, that was until Ikuto opened his big mouth.

"**That reminds me Kukai; careful you don't unpack any of Amu's panties she will go crazy! Trust me, it's not really worth it dude."** He smirked at me mockingly as I felt the all too familiar rush up to light my cheeks, but it would seem Ikuto miscalculated his words because a petit blonde was on the brink of an explosion.

"**So stalker boy care to explain when you have seen my sweet Amu's panties? I bet you watch her in the shower too! It's so sad that you're such a low sexually deprived stalker! Next time you so much as look at Amu I'll have your eyes." **Rima growled at Ikuto with all her might but still managed to hold onto her jeering tone. Ikuto's face lit with a slight blush at the mention of the shower and sadly for him it did not escape the methodical blonde's notice.

"**Oh my God are you blushing? Oh God you are… How sweet, I had no idea that you were such a shy boy Ikuto that violence earlier had me fooled but I guess deep down your just a shy nice boy?" **She had to choke out the last words between fits of laughter and as Ikuto's temper flared by the second Nagi did the responsible thing of dragging Rima from the room so that they both could take the time to calm down.

Kukai was the first to try and console his friend and as usual he failed grandly at it,  
><strong>"Hey man that's okay, Guys are allowed to blush you know! Especially when the word shower is involved." <strong>He said in his usual happy go lucky tone making Ikuto snap at him.  
><strong>"I was not blushing, it's just really dam hot in here! Amu do you ever open a window jeez!"<br>**He looked over at me and I pouted whining childishly at him,  
><strong>"Neh Ikuto I don't want to I will freeze."<strong> I drew out the e's in freeze purposefully hoping to annoy him with my childish come back but it seemed I annoyed him a little too much. He watched me for a long time before muttering to himself and stalking out of the room. I looked to Kukai but he seemed just as confused as I was, **"Maybe he's on his period?" **Kukai helpfully suggested and I just laughed it off.

After around twenty minutes I was considering abandoning the little that was left of the packing and going on a rescue mission to find my fallen comrades, at least they better be fallen because short of that I was going to be pissed at them for making me and Kukai do most of the work. I smiled up at Kukai who was diligently stacking the remainder of my CD's. **"Girls Generation Amu, really?"** He said teasingly and just as I was about to reply my world went dark.

I groped around myself catching the edge of the heavy blanket that had been thrown over my head and removed it placing me eye to eye with beautiful Azure blue depths, I exhaled painfully not realising that I was holding my breath or that I was staring until he coughed lightly.  
><strong>"Use that for the time being, you could do with getting some fresh air in here but I don't want you getting cold or sick so there keep it." <strong>Something about him seemed so uncomfortable but I grinned up at him appreciatively.  
><strong>"Don't get any wrong ideas there missy, I don't want you to get sick because I would probably have to be the one to look after you and I don't want it back because I don't want your germs." <strong>He smirked at me teasingly and I sighed with relief, although I liked him when he was nice Ikuto seemed to be more comfortable with the more sarcastic side of himself. I still thanked him and wrapped it round me tightly inhaling; it smelt amazing like spices and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I caught Ikuto looking at me strangely from the corner of his eye and blushed; he must have thought I was such a scent pervert.

In an attempt to hide my embarrassment I rushed to my window with the intention of heaving it open and instead caught my foot clumsily on my bed post and plummeted to the ground I landed on something soft and realised that I was spread in a more than uncomfortable position over Kukai who was rubbing his head and wincing.

"**Jeez Amu your so clumsy sometimes, I think I have a lump on my head." **Kukai laughedto show I was in the clear and I smiled apologetically back at him, **"God you're so heavy too!" **he said and with that went all of my guilt.  
><strong>"Well Kukai I'm ever so sorry for falling on you and making you bang your head but hey look at the bright side at least there is nothing in there that you can damage." <strong>I stuck out my tongue at him and he shook with laughter, a hand appeared in front of my face and I followed it upwards to see Ikuto stood over us.  
><strong>"When you two are quite done with acting like children lets meet the other two in the living room, there's not much left to do in here and I was thinking we could watch a movie with the lovebirds." <strong>Ikuto pulled me towards him in one short pull and placed his hands on my hips to steady me making my blush worse I simply nodded back at him in response. **"Hey Ikuto man maybe you should carry her just in case she's so clumsy I don't think she could make it to the sofa"**Kukai said more than gleeful to have someone around other than himself that gets teased. Ikuto smiled back at him strangely and in one swift motion threw me over his shoulder and left the room calling back to Kukai,  
><strong>"Yeah man, maybe we should get her one of those special seats in case she falls off the sofa too." <strong>I could feel Ikuto's laughter vibrating against me and knew that my face was flushing a brighter red than ever before, he sat me down on the sofa as Rima and Nagi gave us all strange looks and as I picked then to try and make my escape but Ikuto shuffled down next to me and put his arm round the back of me.

"**For now perhaps she should have adult supervision, at least until we can get the special seat what do you think Kukai?" **Ikuto was almost in fits of laughter at this and the whole sofa was shaking. Kukai nodded his head eagerly and took a seat in his favourite chair. Attempting to change the subject from anything but me and my lack of ability at being able to function like a normal person I said,  
>"<strong>So what are we watching?" <strong>I tried to sound as casual as possible but immediately knew I had failed.  
><strong>"Amityville Horror!" <strong>Rimasaid with an evil calculating glint in her eyes. I felt my entire body stiffen and a cold shiver swept my body, I was terrified of horrors nine times out of ten they made me cry and I could never sleep after them, Rima knew this too… She loves torturing me more than any real friend should.

"**Aw what's the matter Amu you're not scared are you?" **Ikuto said in his usual sarcastic tone and I knew that if I told him the truth I would never hear the end of it and so I did what anyone would do in my situation I lied and hoped that I could fool them all.  
><strong>"Of course I'm not, there's nothing to be scared of they are all made up anyway." <strong>I tried my best to act arrogant and thought I did a pretty good job, he simply smiled down at me and then the whole room fell silent it was movie time, my torture had begun.

* * *

><p>Leeloo-Chan: Remember to Review me if you want more :]<p> 


	5. I'm terrified

Leeloo-Chan: Thanks again for some really nice reviews, they really made me want to keep writing this story and I'm glad to read that so many of you enjoy it. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I would love your reviews, so tell me if you like. :]

* * *

><p><strong><span>Roommates Chapter Five.<span>**

Finally the film was over but in no way shape or form did that mean that I was in the clear, I knew the minute I got into bed the tears would start. I glanced around at my sleeping friends, Kukai was snoring loudly half hanging from the sofa in the least graceful position I had ever seen a man in. But more surprisingly Rima and Nagi had fallen asleep with their heads rested against each other's, they looked so adorable together; I would have to grill Rima later and give her a sneaky push in the right direction.

Ikuto's breathing was soft and unchanging but I didn't dare risk looking up at him in case he teased me, so instead I stood quietly and made my way around my friends telling them to go to bed starting with Kukai first. Eventually I managed the difficult tasks of waking Kukai and convincing Rima to sleep in the spare room, I told her it was because she hogged the cover but in truth it was because I didn't want to keep her awake all night with my crying.

Ikuto was the only one left; I saw that his cobalt hair had fallen over his eyes and his breathing was still just as soft as before. Unconsciously I reached out and swept the bangs from his face and he mumbled contently, startling me and causing me to pull away. He looked so peaceful when he slept but I had to wake him. I put my hand on his shoulder and pressed lightly that's when his half sleep riddled voice filled the silence.

**"I know I am handsome but do try not to watch me while I sleep, it's creepy." **He laughed deeply as I glared down at him, **"Okay your awake now hurry up and go to sleep."** My tone came out a little more bitter than usual but only because I wanted him gone so I could have my little breakdown. I smiled down at him apologetically, **"Sorry I'm just really tired." **I said to try and ease some of my bitterness towards him he smiled back at me and said, **"I won't keep you up any longer then. Sleep well little Miss clumsy."** Laughing in response to his awful but true joke I blushed as he pulled me into a surprising half sleep dazed hug.

Then as quickly as he had been in front of me he was gone, shuffling his way in the direction of his room. In that moment the fear I had been waiting for truly hit me and I stifled a sob, running to my bedroom I dived under the covers just as the tears began to freely wrack my body. I pulled Ikuto's blanket onto the bed and wrapped it around me tightly, inhaling I smelt that same smell from before but even that wasn't enough to stop my imagination from going into overdrive.

A shadow slipped across my room and I repressed another scream, pressing the pillow hard against my face in an attempt to calm myself. Scrunching my eyes tight I could feel the un-escaped tears prickling at the corners, I gathered what little bravery I had left and glanced up from my pillow at my once familiar room, it was obvious that the film had terrified me and that my room had now become an extension of my fear. I watched silently as shadows crept across my walls and listened as parts of the house creaked in ways I had never noticed before and knew that tonight was not going to end quickly.

I glared at the darkness in my room with all my might but knew it wouldn't make a difference, for as long as I stayed in this room I would think the shadows where more than shadows depriving me of my much needed sleep. Sighing I wrapped Ikuto's blanket tightly around my body and shuffled as silently as possible into the living room, feeling the air blindly I caught my toe on the corner of the sofa and fell to the floor louder than I thought possible. I sat up clutching my now throbbing toe and muttering at the darkness when the last voice I wanted to hear right now sounded above me.  
><strong>"Amu is that you?"<strong> Ikuto's voice addressed me thickly in the darkness and I felt the blush rise to my face as I tried in vain to de-tangle myself from his blanket.

I heard a click and saw the soft glow of light at the edges of my blanket, I began tugging again determined to release myself and bolt back to my room hopefully before he could see anything but it was too late, he was already knelt by my side lifting the offensive material from me, Gold eyes met Azure blue and no matter how hard I wanted to look away I couldn't.

I had never been so furious at myself, why was I only ever this clumsy and pathetic when Ikuto was around to witness it? Normally I wouldn't care what he thought of me but he was my friend, and I was beginning to believe that after all the time he had likened me to a child…he was not far wrong. I looked away from his eyes bashfully ashamed and muttered silent apologies.

The deep rumble of his laughter filled the silence as he ruffled my hair affectionately again. I watched enviously as he stood more gracefully than I could ever hope too, I took the hand he offered me shyly and in one swift pull I was on my feet limping slightly so as not to put weight on my now injured toe. Concern swept Ikuto's face as he took in my stance and he helped me to the sofa.

"**What happened Amu? You should have told me sooner that you were hurt."** He looked at me and I could read the guilt all over his face. **"It's okay Ikuto I hurt my foot, it's nothing really! You know how clumsy I am."** I giggled a little to try and ease the tension and he smiled a thin smile back in response.

We were both sat on the sofa now; he leant down and lifted my legs to rest over his making me blush furiously which I really hoped had escaped his notice, and then he covered my now horizontal frame with his blanket. After a long silence I couldn't take it anymore and decided that the best way forward more often than not is an apology.

"**Ikuto I'm really sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't sleep and… tripped on the sofa leg."** My apology was sincere but I mumbled the last part out of embarrassment, he laughed lightly in response. **"It's okay I wasn't asleep I was catching up on some paperwork. Are you okay now?"** So many thoughts whirled in my head; He didn't talk to anyone about his work or private life so why was he being so open now? And what kind of job has a person doing paperwork at three in the morning? I decided that smiling contently would be a more casual response than bombarding him with questions so that's exactly what I did.

He laughed and said, **"I will take that as a yes then…Why can't you sleep Amu can I help?"** I felt my body stiffen as the images of Ikuto mocking me cruelly over my childish fear entered my mind and shook my head. **"Don't be silly Amu we are friends now you can tell me anything…I won't laugh I promise." **His voice turned pleading towards the end and I caved he was my friend and you were supposed to be able to tell your friends anything...Right?

I began by telling him my basic inescapable fear of all horror movies and their effect on me which led to me explaining how I had gotten so pathetically scared that I had bolted into the living room and injured myself in the process. I found myself watching his face carefully for any signs of amusement and instead he shocked me more by placing his arm around my shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"**You have nothing to be afraid of when you live under this roof, you should have told us all we are your friends and we don't mind giving up **_**some**_** things for you." **He stuck his tongue out at me and squeezed me closer. **"You look exhausted get some sleep I will stay here." **He ruffled my hair again and let out a light laugh but it wasn't enough to ease my guilt, **"Ikuto I can't let you do that, I'm all fine now…not even scared so get back to work! I don't want you losing your job." **I tried to look as compelling as possible but it didn't seem to work, he simply laughed louder in response to my attempts and said, **"Well now they would have a hard time…I'm not moving Amu and neither are you, now sleep I don't want to have to tell you again." **His voice took on a playfully commanding tone as he drew soothing patterns on the blanket shielding my legs, I attempted a weak confession that I wasn't even tired but everything drifted away before I could even finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's Pov.<strong>

I looked down at the now sleeping Amu as she snuffled and snored softly against the pillow; about an hour ago she had shuffled down on the sofa and shifted to her side curling her legs around my body effectively trapping me! not that I minded all that much. Amu was a friend and a more fragile friend than any I had ever had, so if this is what she needed to sleep then who was I to deprive her.

I listened carefully as she muttered more incoherent half sentences in her sleep hoping to understand anything at all, although I found her fascinating I wished I had brought my paper work in with me so I could at least get something practical done but it seemed like my wishes were about to be granted. I heard movement in the guest room and knew that Nagi would be attempting to sneak out and back into his room before anyone woke up and found out about his relationship with the she devil.

He had crept in early in the morning when it was dark and failed to notice neither me nor Amu, but the sun was rising and as much as I didn't want Nagi to think I was going soft I wanted Amu's happiness and my paperwork more. Surely enough Nagi's sleep riddled face came into view he stopped and stared, rubbed his eyes and then looked again. I shook my head in response and pressed a finger to my lips, **"Keep it down Nagi, She needs to sleep and you need to grab my paperwork off my desk if you want me to keep the secret about you and your beloved demon." **I allowed myself a sly smirk at Nagi's surprised face and watched as everything I had said sank in. **"Fine but when I get back with the paperwork from your bat cave we are talking like mature adults Ikuto…"**

Nagi tiptoed out of the room and I stifled the laugh that had built up after watching his calm composure crack, nothing amused me more than irritating Nagi, except maybe beating up Kukai. Nagi returned he placed my paperwork just out of reach and sat across from me silently on the coffee table, a strange glint in his eyes as he sized me up. **"So Tsukiyomi, how long have you been in love with our Amu-Chan eh? And here was me thinking you were incapable of love…or otherwise inclined." **Nagi's voice was low and the smirk he wore barely suited his normally effeminate face.

"**I'm not in love with her Nagi, we are friends…she couldn't sleep…I'm helping her. Oh just shut up, stop insinuating things and hand over the paperwork." **I growled at him hoping he would give up tormenting me and continue his walk of shame back to his bedroom. **"Whatever you say Ikuto, but friend or not you have never behaved like this before…Here's your papers I'm off to bed and I'd appreciate it if you kept my secret to yourself."** He winked slyly at me before disappearing into his room. I looked from his bedroom door to the slumbering Amu lounged across me and sighed half expecting Nagi to return for another round. I decided that the best thing for my confused head would be to submerge myself back into tedious paperwork, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake what Nagi had said.

Did I treat Amu differently? Yes but I had already had this discussion with myself and decided that it was because I treated her like my mother and sister, as sexist as it sounded over the years of looking after Utau and Souko I had seen how weak they were and I had learnt that my place was to look after them. Amu simply appealed to my second nature of looking after women, that didn't mean that I was in love with her it just made me a gentleman. I sighed brushing a bubble gum pink strand out of the slumbering girls face, love or not she was definitely something special.

My thoughts began to wander down dangerous paths far too early to take and so I watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, Kukai would be awake any time now and as much as I hated to have to wake her, waking her would be the lesser evil in comparison to how Kukai would react if he saw her like this. I reached down and whispered in her ear but she didn't wake, she rolled slightly gripping the blanket tighter and mumbled my name.

I was a wash of feelings and reactions at first; I wanted to know if she was dreaming of me and was more shocked when a small part of me actually hoped she was, but the main emotion winning out was what I assumed to be friendship. I was just happy that I could help my friend when she needed me. I leant down again to try and rouse the sleeping pinkette when I was interrupted by the excruciatingly loud buzzing of my phone.

The noise had obviously woken a now extremely bemused Amu and my face paled when I finally saw caller ID, pressing a finger to my lip I silenced Amu's confused questions and clicked the receiver.

"**What can I do for you today Utau?" **I smirked at the phone knowing it would irritate her, **"Just a quick call to let you know I'm in town and will be staying with you for a while." **Her stern voice was no surprise after all the years I've known her she had never changed. **"Jeez Utau it's a bit short notice I know you love me but this is too far even for you." **I looked at Amu and rolled my eyes but when I looked at her face she looked shocked, I nudged her playfully and when that didn't work I tickled her side. I knew she was trying her best to escape but I held her there pinned in my arms until she giggled. **"Ikuto are you even there still? And who was that…that sounded like a girl. Oh my God do you have a girlfriend…I can tell it's not Kukai before you pass off that lame excuse." **She wasn't going to stop wittering on until I answered her back, **"Utau I'm here, that's not Kukai that's our new room mate and my friend Amu."** Not content with my answer and as nosy as always Utau continued to bombard me with questions, I waved my finger condescendingly at Amu and she laughed again. **"Listen Utau we will see you tonight, I'm sure Kukai will be over joyed when I tell him your visiting. See you soon sis!" **

I laughed as Amu's face broke out into a huge grin, **"I worked something out about you Ikuto, you have a sister and she's coming to stay tonight!"** she said almost in triumph, I laughed harder in response finally allowing myself to stand up and stretch after so many hours of being trapped in the same place. **"Well Amu it's not all that great that she is coming, she is rude and nosy and we will have to clean the whole flat or we will never hear the end of it."** I laughed as her smile turned into an adorable frown and she leapt from the sofa, **"I'll go get the kitchen done then." **And with that she bounded away out of sight.

Stretching out one more time I shouted as loudly as possible, **"Rise and shine roomies and temporary roomy."** I heard a high pitched giggle sound from the kitchen and slowly but surely they all had managed to peak their heads out of their respective bedroom doors. Only Kukai was brave enough to break the silence, **"What gives man, I was in the middle of a really good dream."** I laughed and replied, **"Cleaning duties Kukai living room, Nagi and demon girl bathroom, Amu and I will handle the kitchen and hallway…Any questions?"** Kukai slammed the door in my face and a muttered like hell I am could be heard from the other side, Nagi and Rima just looked at me confused.

"**Hey Amu want to see a magic trick?"** I called and she appeared at my side bouncing in anticipation, **"Watch how quickly I can make Kukai clean…"** She laughed at me so to prove my point I knocked on the door and shouted**, "Kukai, Utau is on her way over, she will be with us…"** I didn't even get to finish my sentence he had barrelled out the door in nothing but his PJ pants and was already at work cleaning the abyss that had become the living room after mine and Amu's little sleepover.

"**See, told you I could do magic."** I said poking Amu in the ribs she nodded in agreement watching Kukai in awe. Nagi saw the futility of not cleaning up for Utau and grabbed Rima dragging her kicking and screaming towards the bathroom and I followed Amu silently into the kitchen. One thing was sure this weekend was not going to be a quiet one, not with Utau around.

* * *

><p>Leeloo-Chan: So you all wanted Utau and she's going to be in my next chapter… Review if you want more and as always thanks so much for reading. ^^<p> 


	6. Meeting Utau

Leeloo-Chan: Hey everyone I want to start by saying I am so sorry for how late this chapter is, it turns out moving house is a little more hectic than I originally anticipated lol. That being said thank you so much for all of your reviews and fingers crossed I will have another chapter out soon to make amends for my lateness. I hope you are all well. 3

* * *

><p><strong><span>Room mates Chapter six.<span>**

**Amu's POV.**

I leant against Kukai's bedroom door frame watching with unbridled amusement as a frantic Kukai fluttered around tossing countless shirts into his abyss of a room, muttering darkly to nothing in particular. Ikuto had appeared by my side no doubt aching to witness the spectacle of Kukai's torture, and so I allowed myself a giggle at the look of pure joy plastered across Ikuto's usually stony face.

Eventually it seemed Ikuto could no longer watch in silence, he knocked sharply once against the door pane and went to his friends side. With his one had firmly grasped on Kukai's shoulder I watched awkwardly in the doorway feeling as though I was witnessing some kind of bromance.

"**Calm down man, you're freaking me out. She's my sister!"** Ikuto let a playful tone colour his voice as he watched his friend cautiously.  
><strong>"I really am trying, I know it's weird how much I like your sister and I'm sorry but I just can't help it."<strong> Kukai dropped his gaze bashfully away from Ikuto as he spoke.

Before I could stop myself I heard the sharp intake of my breath and both men reeled round to look at me.  
><strong>"Kukai Kun you like Utau?"<strong> I said shyly under their intimidating stares.  
><strong>"Great, Amu can't keep a secret, this is going to ruin me Ikuto…do something! Please!"<strong> Kukai pleaded with Ikuto shaking him lightly.

A string of countless apologies stuttered from my mouth, but before Kukai could reply I felt the floor rush up to meet me as Ikuto effortlessly hoisted me onto his shoulder calling back to Kukai,  
><strong>"Don't panic I've got this handled."<strong>

Reddening by the second I watched as the hard wood floor beneath swung from side to side almost making me sea sick. Not soon enough I was flung onto my familiar pink bed sheets and watched confused as Ikuto fixed me with a stare pushing the door closed with one steady kick. I glared at him letting the anger of his treating me like a rag doll seethe through me,

"**Now, now Amu don't look at me like that you might hurt my feelings."** Ikuto's trademark smirk lit his mouth and I tried in vain to quash the rising resentment within me.  
><strong>"I'm not an object Ikuto; you can't just throw me where you want. I have perfectly fine legs see." <strong>I pointed at my out stretched legs as if to emphasise my point and watched as he stared at me wide eyed.  
><strong>"Hello? Earth to Ikuto, is anyone home?"<strong> I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and sat cross legged on my bed spread. He shook his head as if dazed and smirked at me,  
><strong>"We need to talk Amu, so you are going to sit there and listen very carefully."<strong> Sensing Ikuto was in no mood to play games I figured the quickest way out of the sticky situation I had suddenly found myself in was to play his game, keep quiet…play dead.

I pressed my finger to my lip and nodded my head as a gesture for him to continue; he looked back at me almost shocked but didn't move any closer, standing ridged by the door he began his lengthy speech.

**"Amu, Kukai has been in love with Utau since he laid eyes on her but he's not ready to confess. This is a big secret that we, the people that live in this apartment have managed to keep for many years. Amu it is now your time to prove your friendship to Kukai. Please for me try your best to keep his secret okay?"  
><strong>Even the distance wasn't enough to weaken his speech, he looked into my eyes pleadingly and I caved…again. I nodded my head to show him that I was more than willing to co-operate and he smiled in return.

"**She's going to be here any minute now and I have some words of warning. Firstly you are the first girl that has moved in so she is going to ask embarrassing questions, try to avoid answering any of them. Secondly try not to piss her off she has one hell of a temper, and thirdly if you keep still she can't see you… Wait is that T-rex's I forget?" **

Ikuto's trail of thought was cut short as the intercom buzzed I ran to the mirror tugging at my rose coloured curls now more nervous than I had ever been, why the hell did Ikuto have to make me this nervous? I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror and Ikuto laughed.  
><strong>"You look as beautiful as always Amu, I'm sure my sister will love you."<strong> He smirked one last time before leaving to greet Utau.

Taking a twirl in the mirror I decided it was time to be brave, I just really wanted her to like me. A girl like me could always use more friends and it felt strangely important that she approved of me living with the guys. I exited the room to see Ikuto being mauled affectionately by a beautiful woman, I had yet to see her face but she was tall and slender with beautiful long blonde hair tied up in twin tails. She turned and what was left of my very little self-esteem plummeted; beautiful lavender eyes filled her model like face and her ruffled black Lolita dress twirled with her every move_. No wonder Kukai was so in love with her, _I snickered to myself.

Rima caught my gaze and rolled her eyes, I laughed inwardly knowing how jealous she was probably feeling too.  
><strong>"So where is this girl, I'm dying to meet her."<strong> I looked over to see Utau had turned those once beautiful eyes on me, but now they held some kind of calculation that made me take a few steps back. As graceful as a model she strutted over to me and wrapped her thin waspy arms around my waist  
><strong>"You are just too adorable, no wonder the guys took you in. I'm Utau it's so nice to meet you."<strong> A genuine smile lit her face as she spoke and I could feel myself relaxing under her hold

**"It's nice to meet you too Utau, I'm Amu Hinamori."** I tried to mimic her obvious charm and failed ending by stuttering out my name, however this just seemed to make her like me more  
><strong>"Oh you are so cute; I can see why he likes you so much." <strong>She pinched my cheek lightly as if I were a child but before I could question who she meant Ikuto was by her side pulling her away from me and ushering her into the spare room.  
><strong>"We'll talk soon Amu-Chan."<strong> She managed to call out before the bedroom door slammed with enough force to shake the walls.

The people left behind sat in an uncomfortable silence trying desperately not to overhear the raised voices sounding from the spare room. Rima and Nagi looked from the door to each other, so close together they were almost touching. A sly smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I grasped my petit friend's wrist firmly and dragged her to the privacy of my room.

Once there I closed the door allowing a small thought to cross my mind, _the people in this house really did need to work on communication instead of manhandling people. _I laughed humorously as I recalled Ikuto's rude treatment and then fixed a determined look in Rima's direction.

"**What the hell Amu?"** Rima replied looking more bemused than I thought possible.  
><strong>"What's going on with you and Nagi Rima? Do you like him?"<strong> I returned fervently and a perfect pink blush rushed across her tiny cheekbones.

"**I don't know what you're talking about, who could like someone like that."** I had to admit Rima delivered her lines well but not well enough, I saw the way she watched him and the way she blushed when he was near her. I clucked my tongue at her once in annoyance and she seemed to understand.  
><strong>"Look you don't understand, it was supposed to be a one off thing. You know we talked, we kissed and agreed it wouldn't happen again."<strong> Rima had pointed her fragile nose as far into the air as possible but it was obvious that's not how she really felt.  
><strong>"I'm guessing you like him a lot right?"<strong> I allowed an uncharacteristic smirk to grace my features as I watched her blush deepen. She turned her head from me bashfully and nodded one short curt nod.

In seconds I had closed the distance between us, flinging my arms around a not so content Rima. I laughed into her golden hair as I felt her soften and return my embrace.

"**Rima I am so happy for you, Nagi is so nice and perfect for you."** I beamed from ear to ear unable to contain my happiness  
><strong>"Don't get too excited now, he has to feel the same way or all of this is pointless."<strong> She picked at her knee high socks with delicate fingers as she spoke, and it only made me love her more.  
><strong>"Rima I have never seen you like this before. Let's go tell him right now."<strong> I leapt up on the bed before being forcefully tugged back down.  
><strong>"What the hell are you doing, I can't just go out there and tell him it's too soon. Sit your ass back down!"<strong> I glared at Rima with all the strength I could muster and then the screaming match began.

After ten minutes of none descript screaming we were interrupted by a burst of blonde hair. There in our now open doorway stood Utau panting.

"**I love drama, what are we screeching about?"** Her eyes danced gleefully as she looked from myself to Rima and grinned like a maniac, at first I wasn't quite sure how to react but something about the excitement on her face made it impossible not to laugh shortly followed by the high pitched giggling of Rima.

"**I'm confused what are we all laughing about?" **Utau hollered out in between fits of laughter and as I watched the three of us struggle to breathe laughing over nothing at all I realised that I had no choice, I had to love Utau.

"**Sorry I tried to make you do something you didn't want to Rima" **She shrugged her shoulders briefly and wrapped a slender arm around me, all was forgiven.

The three of us then lay there, my double bed barely fitting us all as we shook with the remnants of laughter. Utau was now a part of our bizarre friendship group and it felt like she had been here all my life. We slowly took it in turns quick firing questions to get to know each other even better and every so often divulged ourselves in teasing Rima shamelessly about Nagi. Utau shared fond stories of the boys earning her a few winks and nudges whenever Kukai's name entered the conversation which always resulted in a steely glare.

In fact we had been talking for so long we barely even realised, time escaped us until an impatient knock sounded at my door followed by Ikuto's rather terse voice,

**"If you're done in there dinner is ready, come eat." **He didn't linger and it was probably beneficial that he didn't because at the mention of food Utau was on her feet and charging out of the room leaving nothing but dust swirls behind her. I glanced at Rima nervously and we both chuckled, one more thing to add to our list…Utau loves to eat.

We ate our dinner in the living room, Utau demanding that the three girls sat together of course. I watched engrossed as Utau shovelled down her food with an uncanny speed already moving on to seconds. I looked from one of my friends to another and found myself lost in a well of thoughts, Kukai and Utau watched each other closely sizing up their competition for the left overs and Nagi and Rima shared awkward romantic glances that made me want to break my vow of secrecy.

I began imagining what it would be like to see all of my friends happy, I wanted nothing more than to see Nagi and Rima together and now that I had seen Utau and Kukai in action it was blindingly clear that they too were perfect for each other. I sighed frustrated at my pathetic skills in matchmaking.

So consumed with thoughts it would seem that I had missed an entire conversation.

"**What!" ** My flatmates screamed in unison breaking me from my previous schemes  
><strong>"Whoa what did I miss?"<strong>I asked concerned as I watched everyone glare at Utau,

**"I kind of forgot to mention when I called that we have all been invited to Nikaido and Yukari's engagement party, silly me!" **Utau giggled embarrassed as Ikuto towered over her  
><strong>"The party is tomorrow and you tell me now I do actually work for a living Utau unlike some." <strong>Ikuto paced the room anxiously mentally shifting his routine around in his head  
><strong>"Oh come on Brother it's not that hard for you, that's the perks of being the…" <strong>Before Utau could utter the rest of her sentence Ikuto's hand was placed firmly around her mouth , glaring down at her his eyes transformed from their usual cobalt blue to ebony depths, slowly he released her and sat in front of her with his head in his hands.

**"There is one other thing I should mention while you're in such a good mood; **_**she's **_**going to be there so you better bring a date." **Utau beamed triumphantly as her brother twitched in agony."  
>"<strong>Utau I could seriously kill you right now!" <strong>He glowered through the gaps in his hands though it did him no good  
><strong>"I love you too brother."<strong> She slyly mumbled as Ikuto began his routine of pressing his face harder into his hands wishing his newly found situation away.

* * *

><p>Leeloo-Chan: Review if you would like some more and if you want me to smile : ]<p> 


	7. The perfect dress

**Room mates Chapter seven.**

**Leeloo-Chan: Just a quick thanks once again, I really was not sure whether to continue this story and it is all of your reviews that make me want to write more. My particular thanks go to some of my constant reviewers, you have all been fantastic and with your help I'm hoping to reach 50 reviews soon :P**  
><strong>Thanks in particular to <strong>  
><strong>RandomDalmatian326<strong>  
><strong>TinkToxiixix<strong>  
><strong>linkinparkfan9799<strong>  
><strong>MidnightRedMasquerade<strong>  
><strong>D3uces<strong>  
><strong>Nikki<br>3 **

* * *

><p><strong> Amu's POV.<strong>

I had to come clean and admit that as much as I loved Utau I sensed foul play, and not just because I was trapped in such a degrading position. I exited the dressing screen wearing one of my favourite long floral dresses and was greeted by the not so positive remarks of my friends.

"**It's formal wear Amu what on earth are you thinking." **Nagi wrinkled his nose at my dress as if it where some kind of crime but before he could assault me with yet more fashion advice Kukai tagged in  
><strong>"You need to look sexy classy Amu, not I'm considering joining a convent." <strong>Kukai clapped a hand to his forehead in despair as he once again took in my choice of dress.

I suppose it would be more helpful if I explained what was currently going on in the bedlam that has assumed direct control of my life. It would seem that the engagement party we are all to attend is not just any party, in actual fact it is one of the most important parties because the heads of the Fujisake, Souma and Tsukiyomi families will all be attending.

And thanks to Utau's uncharacteristic lapse in memory none of the boys had enough time to rent out proper formal attire and find a suitable date, hence the reason I am in this mess.

See this is where I suspect foul play, despite the fact that Utau seemingly forgot the most important party of her year she somehow managed to invite Kukai as her date, set Rima up with Nagi and force Ikuto onto me in a matter of hours. This situation is most fortuitous because if the boy's don't bring dates then their parents use it as an excuse to set them up on marriage interviews, which is apparently why Ikuto so desperately needs me. Two years ago an interview went horribly wrong and ever since then he has been stuck with a stalker, and it is apparently my job to act as deterrence.

So here I am searching through anything and everything left in my wardrobe to find something at least semi decent so as not to embarrass Ikuto more than I most likely will, meanwhile Kukai and Nagi offer unhelpful criticism as Rima sniggers mercilessly.

Five dresses down and a few more blows to my self-esteem than comfortable and I was ready to crawl behind that screen and die, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse Utau entered the room practically beaming from ear to ear and demanded I take a break. As much as I hated her for putting me through this I couldn't feel anything but grateful for a well welcomed reprieve.

She threw the boys out of the room and grinned deviously collapsing down on my bed

**"I have a treat for my favourite girlies, and a way to make the boys eat their words." **The trademark Tsukiyomi smile spread across her face as my ears perked at the idea of restoring my tattered self-esteem. Before I could even ask how, Utau dashed out the door and returned holding three black bags.

"**Don't be mad but I saw these and could not help myself." **She shrugged at the bags in question and handed us each one still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"**If you don't like them I can always take them back, but I just know you are going to love them." **She smiled warmly and unzipped her bag first hanging it on the dressing screen. It was remarkable, a slinky strapless deep purple dress that flared out a little above the knee to give it an almost floating quality. The cups had a beautiful silver beading and everything about it seemed to leak confidence.

I laughed and stared at Utau with envy she was going to be the most beautiful girl in the room that night, Kukai was a lucky man. Staring again at Utau's perfect dress I was distracted by a delighted squeal. I looked over to see Rima clinging tightly to red fabric.

"**Amu you have to see this, it's perfect. Thank you so much Utau." **Utau smirked smugly in response as Rima crossed the short distance from the bed and hung her dress next to Utau's. Immediately I noticed how perfect it was for her, a knee length crimson red strapless dress, designed with a tight bodice that flared out into a multi layered skirt with black under netting. It would fit Rima perfectly and the black detail along the skirt and bodice made it almost look like a rose.

There was no doubt in my mind now that both my friends would look perfect and it was more than clear that Utau knew how to dress to impress. The two girls glanced from me to the unzipped bag in my hands and I looked down at it apprehensively.

With the bag still zipped I made my way to the dressing screen and hung it there before tugging the zip down. My breath caught as I removed the offensive black bag from my beautiful dress, I felt a tear streak down my face and grinned like a fool. (Leeloo-Chan: _Of course you don't get to see the heroine's dress until the grand unveiling, if Ikuto has to wait so do you. :P_)

"**Are you really sure this is okay Utau, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." **Utau gave me a gentle smile and squeezed my shoulder.

"**Amu if you didn't wear it I would be offended, there is nothing I want more than to see my brother speechless and you happy in that dress." **I thanked her probably more times than she would like and we zipped up the dresses to keep them a secret from the guy's.

More than content we sat on my bed the same as we had the night before and talked about everything and nothing; we laughed and screamed until Nagi had demanded that the noise levels were too much and then it was quietly agreed that tomorrow we would get ready together.

"**Before I forget, I hope you don't mind but I wanted the guy's and girl's to ride separately on the way there. I hired two limo's one for us and one for the guy's so that they can wait for us at the entrance and we can really make an impact." **She smiled and the evil glint had returned to her face, there was no denying her now.

We all agreed it would be more amusing to watch the boy's reactions together and I confessed that I felt a little like Cinderella going from rags to riches. Utau laughed deeply and told me that I had better get used to it. But managing to shrug her sly comments aside we spent the rest of the already late night watching romantic movies and getting excited for the party to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV.<strong>

Today was the big day and my nerves were starting to get the best of me, I had so far been in this chair for an hour and a half with no idea what Utau and Rima where doing to me. The mirror had been covered with one of my old sweat shirts while Rima attacked my eyes and Utau twirled and tugged at my ridiculously unruly hair.

I suppose when Rima asked what I was going to be doing with my hair the right answer was not high pony… and now that I couldn't be trusted to do my own hair of course make up privileges where taken away too. I watched not so patiently as a dolled up Rima scrunched her face in concentration before announcing,

**"My work here is done."** She smiled at me confidently as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat  
><strong>"Almost done here too, just need to get this one piece pinned back and… Wow."<strong>

Utau tapped my jaw with feather light fingertips and laughed  
><strong>"Haven't you ever seen a limo Amu? First step was making you look like a princess, and a princess travels in style."<strong> She placed a pale arm around me and tugged my limp body into the awaiting vehicle  
><strong>"I've never seen a limo quite like this, and dare I ask what step two is? <strong>I responded but Utau barely took notice. Seated in the pitch black stretch limo I couldn't help but wonder how my life had changed so drastically in such a short period of time, I glanced over at my travelling companions to see them sipping on glasses of champagne and sighed this was definitely a whole new world.

"**Now then, I'm getting out first because I am dying to see my brothers face when he sees you Amu."** Utau's chatter cut through my pensive thoughts and I grasped at the few words I heard  
><strong>"Why is Ikuto's response so important to you? We are just friends and I'm only his pretend date because he couldn't find anyone better in such a short time."<strong> Rima sniggered as an irritated Utau sighed.

"**Best behaviour Amu, you're his date tonight so remember to act like it or people will suspect..." **Before she could give me the look good on my brothers arm and don't let me down speech I interjected, **"Point made perfectly clear, I am Ikuto's date for the night and must act like a love struck teen. I hear you loud and clear Utau."** I smiled to show her that I was only teasing but now that we were close I could feel the nerves creeping in.

I shifted my hands through the silky material of my dress in vain, what on earth was I thinking. I did not know a thing about being in their kind of society and I had barely spent time alone with Ikuto, just the two of us…unless you count that night on the sofa, but even that I spent mostly asleep.

I fidgeted in my seat like a small child; the more I thought about it the more I panicked. All the women here were beautiful. It only took one look at Rima and Utau to tell that they belonged at a place like this, but me? Not so much. The most formal invitation I had ever accepted was to a christening, how could that compare to something like this.

The inherent chattering of the limo had come to a standstill and the car began to slow, I must have looked extremely sick because both Utau and Rima loyally took to my side. Rima stroked soothing patterns on my back as she consoled me.

**"You look beautiful Amu, Ikuto lucky to have you for the night and if he doesn't think so I'll skin him myself."** Her small brown eyes stared up into mine warmly as she ignored the slight nudge to the ribs from Utau, who had clearly taken offence to the death threats aimed at her family.

I smiled sheepishly at the two of them as they continued to sing my praises and eventually that smile split into a laugh. They were right tonight was nothing to be concerned about, my friends would always be around and I would just have to do my best to be the best date Ikuto ever fake had.

The car slowed and I breathed in deep, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's POV.<strong>

The car had come to a complete stand still and I watched my two new found friends with great interest, Rima was as closed off as usual but my faithful Amu was an open book. I could see the nerves dance across her skin and could only hope that some of those nerves where for my brother. As much as I loved Amu a part of me wished that she wasn't so clueless about her feelings but then again her naivety is definitely part of her charm, and that dam Ikuto is no different…acting stubborn. But I see everything! and tonight with the help of my newly enlisted friends it was time to open their eyes, just a little.

The door to our car opened and throwing one last gentle smile in Amu's direction I climbed out all confidence… that was until I saw Kukai. There he stood as handsome as ever I barely even noticed the two men stood next to him. He smiled and took my hand and at that moment I had to do everything to keep my emotions in check. There was a list of things to do tonight and falling further in love with Kukai Souma was not on there.

I needed a distraction and I was thankful that Rima was out next; I looked to Nagi and winked making him laugh. He seemed to take it as a sign that Rima was next because his eyes were glued to that door practically willing her out by sheer force. I looked to my brother and smiled, to anyone else he would look like the same cold stoic figure he usually did and yet I had already noticed the changes she had made in him.

Ikuto to me seemed warmer, less harsh and his eyes were dancing with anticipation. How he did not yet know he was madly in love with her was a mystery to me, but a very small part of me was glad. My brother deserved nothing less than to fall in love for the first time with a woman who quite obviously was nothing short of his soul mate, and to be quite frank she deserved the same.

From the corner of my eye I watched as Nagi's face broke into a rarely seen grin, and the cause would be none other than the petit blonde exiting the car looking as beautiful as I had left her. She clicked impatiently over to Nagi and reached up to take his tie in one fiercely pale hand.

**"Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I look," **Rima released her hold on him and stared impatiently as the group of friends around her exploded into raucous laughter, only disturbed by Kukai's low pitched attempt at a wolf whistle.

The moment I had finally waited for was here, there Amu stood in front of us a perfectly beautiful vision and testament to both her natural beauty and our hard work.

Her bubble gum pink hair had been twisted into a knot at the back, but the right side of her parting had been left down in beautiful twisted curls. Her makeup was understated, a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara to accentuate her honey orbs and a pale silver eye shadow to compliment her dress. And by far the dress was the finale worth waiting for, a floor length off white dress that moulded to her body perfectly, with satin trim and spaghetti straps. The flared semi sleeves and ruffled train where what gave the dress it's over all grace and elegance and the off white colouring only complemented her alabaster skin tones perfectly.

Looking at her now, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. She hadn't moved an inch clearly unconscious and confused as to what everyone was staring at. But at least now I knew that even if tonight went horribly I had opened my brother's eyes just a little to his real feelings.

The moment she had removed one slender leg from the car Ikuto's breath had hitched I saw as his emotions changed from anticipation to awe, and then observed again as he unconsciously took five steps towards her before reigning himself back in. However what he did next surprised me more, as we watched on like frozen idiots Ikuto confidently strode to her side, azure eyes never wavering they drank in her face, her smile, her body, before finally delving into her eyes it was a moment so personal I almost had to look away.

He extended one hand to her like a true gentleman and whispered something in her ears resulting in the light blush currently lighting her cheekbones. She took his hand gracefully and he walked her to our small group where she was monopolised by everyone else informing her once again of just how beautiful she was.

I watched closely and noted that his eyes never strayed far from her but even more telling was that his right hand, the one he had reached for her with was now at his side ranging from taut too loose. The fact that he touch had such an effect on him made it clear that my poor brother was more in love than I had initially expected, and nothing made me happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan: Review me pretty please as it makes me want to write more? Also I know I am awful at describing outfits so some time tomorrow I am going to put pictures up on my profile of similar style dresses. Thanks for reading. ^^<strong>


	8. The perfect moment

**Room mates Chapter eight.**

**Leeloo-Chan:**** So I wanted a fluffy Amuto moment in this chapter but I also added a twist at the end. Review me and let me know what your favourite line or part was and tell me if you expected the twist :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. (Thank you FanFiction for finally letting me upload this chapter :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV.<strong>

I could feel my face burning as I listened to compliment after compliment, I had never been more flattered in my life. Just as my embarrassment was about to hit an all-time peak my saviour arrived, Ikuto took my hand and linked it through his arm like a perfect gentleman.

**"We should go inside, people are expecting us and we can't have your ego growing too much."** He smirked and I grinned as I realised his sarcasm was exactly what I needed at that time, he was making it a habit of knowing me too well and yet I couldn't bring myself to complain.

As we entered the hall my grip involuntarily tightened on his arm, it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. All gold's and creams adorned with sparkling chandeliers and countless beautiful women. I gazed upwards and blushed at the sight of his beryl blue eyes staring into mine, he smiled shyly and led me past innumerable flared dresses and tailored suits.

I felt as though I was a princess in a fairy tale at her very first ball, it would seem my allusion of feeling like Cinderella moving from rags to riches was more close than I could ever have imagined. Unable to contain my shock I peeked at Ikuto from under my long lashes and tugged against his sleeve,

"**Ikuto are you sure it's okay I'm here? I know how important all of this is and I really don't want to mess anything up. This place is unbelievable."** I giggled nervously in my throat as his face remained as confident and clear as ever.

"**You are ten times more beautiful than anything else in this room, don't be so nervous. I honestly am happy you are with me right now, parties are better with friends."** His face stared down assuredly into my eyes as if forcing me to believe him.

Outside I seemed calm and collected and yet inside I was screaming; I hated it when he made me feel like that, as if we were the only two people in the world. I had barely managed to get my emotions reigned in when he started leading me to the centre of the room.

"**Ikuto I really can't dance at all, please I will embarrass you." **He laughed deeply and I could almost feel its rumble by my side  
><strong>"It's all in the leading Amu; all you have to do is trust me." <strong>He beamed down at me confidently and once again azure met with gold and I couldn't make myself tell him no even if I tried.  
><strong>"I trust you." <strong>I barely whispered as he spun me round to face him, a small knowing smile tugged at the corner of his lips as if he heard me and I blushed scarlet.

Moving slowly, amplifying every second between us he interlaced one of his hands with mine and placed my other on his shoulder. I watched apprehensively as his free hand wound around my waist possessively, inching me closer. With our faces mere centimetres apart his eyes danced across my face seemingly searching for any signs of my imminent break down.

The music began slow and steady, but as quickly as its rhythm had graced my ears it began to fade away. Here I was Amu Hinamori dancing with not one sign of my two left feet. I barely felt his subtle commands and simply followed his lead. I smiled contentedly up at him and he stared down in pure awe. We swayed and stepped in unison twirling faster and faster in perfect fluent harmony. I felt his laughter vibrate against my chest and warmth spread through my body, sparking at my fingertips and pooling in my lower abdomen.

Nothing was more perfect than this moment alone, there was nothing but myself and Ikuto, nothing but the sound of his heart and the movement of my feet. He made me feel beautiful, graceful and alive. I felt his eyes burning into me and focused upwards catching his stare; we gazed at each other as I felt the music and the rhythm of our feet come to a slow.

In an almost tragic fashion I felt the world return around me, listless couples began to fade in and out of my sight and I sighed wistfully secretly wishing that our dance would never have to end. Ikuto peered down at me when hearing my sigh and appeared to feel the same.

The music was reaching its conclusion and as the final note sounded Ikuto enclosed his arms around my waist, affectionately staring into my eyes before gently lowering my body towards the ground; his face fervidly advanced towards mine. My heart leapt to my throat, I could hear my pulse ringing in my ears and although the logical side of my brain was attempting to bring reason to an almost impossible situation, I was more horrified to find that my emotional side ached for him to kiss me.

A polite cough interrupted our moment and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or dismayed. I heard Ikuto grumble something incoherent as he raised me back into the protection of his arms in one swift strong moment. As the blood returned to my now vertical self I bat my eyelashes open to come face to face with what seemed to be an older version of Ikuto.

He stood a fraction smaller than Ikuto with the same unkempt midnight hair, the only difference I could perceive came in the slight crinkle around his more greying eyes. The man under my scrutiny even had the same smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Merging together the similarities between Ikuto and his older doppelganger I could only draw the conclusion that this man was Ikuto's father. As delicately as possible I detached myself from Ikuto's two armed hold and moved to stand by his side linking my arm with his once again, so as not to give the wrong impression.

"**Ikuto, Utau mentioned that you were bringing a date but she failed to describe how beautiful she was. What on earth did you have to do to win this one over?"** A brusque moment passed between the two men but the older of which never lost his broad grin, no matter how awkward the atmosphere became.

"**Amu I would like you to meet my perverted father Aruto."** His impassive tone almost made me fear I had become an accomplice to some kind of family feud, but within seconds Ikuto had matched Aruto's broad grin and both were laughing comfortably.

"**Amu it is so lovely to meet you, it would seem you have charmed both of my usually picky children and seeing you now makes it easy to see why." **His kind eyes warmly met mine and I couldn't help but return a smile. I offered him my hand and he laughed loudly taking my petit fingers into one large rough paw shaking vigorously

"**It's a pleasure to meet you too Tsukiyomi-san." ** I managed to say in-between shakes causing the gruff man to laugh in return,  
><strong>"Amu-Chan don't be so cold, anyone who has managed to charm Ikuto or Utau are practically family in my books. Call me Aruto or dad if you would like?" <strong>His pout quickly turned into a smirk as he casually nudged me in the ribs, it was more than clear that Ikuto got his teasing side from his father but in some respects is was so hard to believe that such an amiable man could have such a stoic son. I looked over at Ikuto who now had two fingers pressed harshly to his temple and a light blush accompanying his cheek bones, I squeezed his arm once in support and he smiled admiringly back at me.

"**Where is Mum? Perhaps you should pay attention to her instead of Amu, your old enough to be her grandfather…old man." **I flinched as I looked from the cold smirk on Ikuto's face to Aruto's now trembling pout.

"**Amu-Chan, can you believe how rude Ikuto is to me his own flesh and blood? And all I wanted to do was show an interest in his life, but I guess I'm just a silly old man." **He pouted further to emphasise his pain and widened his eyes like a small child, in that brief moment I was swept with concern.

"**Oh Aruto-san how cruel of Ikuto to treat you in such a way, Ikuto you should apologise to your father immediately."** I pointed a finger in his face and squared my shoulders bravely.

"**Amu you can't be serious we have had this talk before you are far too naïve, he's faking." **Ikuto smirked confidently and I faltered torn between Aruto and Ikuto's superficial feud.

Fortuitously Utau appeared by my side consumed with rage, the two men took a step back from me as she barged closer towards them.

"**Father you ruined everything, why couldn't you just wait like the rest of us" **The current party including myself gawked at Utau bemused.

"**Neither of you deserve her right now, come on Amu you're coming with me." **Before I could begin to question what was happening my arm was forcibly removed from a stunned Ikuto and I was being escorted by Utau towards the girl's rest room. I managed to glance back at Ikuto and send him a reassuring smile before we became lost in a sea of petticoats and ruffles.

I found myself leant against a counter as Utau rummaged in her bag slinging out bits and pieces of make-up, I couldn't help but re play the dance again and again in my mind I saw the way he looked at me and I remembered the way I felt. Blushing scarlet I tried to push my thoughts aside but no matter how hard I tried his face was there stitched into my mind.

I was relieved from my thoughts at the sight of Utau's pale hand waving back and forth across my vision.

**"Hello Earth to Amu…Your thinking about my brother aren't you?" **She exclaimed gleefully rubbing her hands together, my blush increased as I tried to refuse but there was no hope for me now.

"**One second I've just text Rima so we can have a little catch up, that is if she can pry herself away from Nagi." **Utau scrunched her face in fake disgust and smiled warmly at me, the bathroom door creaked open and in walked an excitable Rima.

"**So let's get this started ladies, and I don't have time for your denial Amu so answer fast and true, got it?"**

Utau clapped excitedly and Rima grinned, I knew that there was no way past this I would just have to tell them what they wanted to hear so I could finally get out of here and get a desperately needed drink.

"**You almost kissed my brother! If only my stupid father hadn't interfered! Do you love him now? Oh please say yes?" **Utau bounded around in front of me like a small child on a sugar high and I couldn't help but sigh.

"**Utau slow down I don't love your brother…" **I responded hoping that she would listen to reason.

"**If you don't like him then why did you guy's almost kiss?" **She pouted the Tsukiyomi renowned pout and I blushed. I couldn't like Ikuto, it was impossible. I thought over the events of the night carefully and did what I did best, I rationalised.

It was obvious that I was still a little insecure about Tadase and that from time to time I got a little lonely, it was also clear that my room mates where the only male friends I had and that out of those Ikuto was the only available one. I sighed in relief I didn't like Ikuto we both just got so caught up in the dance and the attention that it almost went too far.

I described my epiphany to the girls and Rima sniggered.

"**You don't honestly believe that do you Amu?"** Rima looked almost disappointed and I blushed shaking my head up and down. Rima looked to Utau and Utau shook her head dejectedly. I watched my two best friends closely desperately hoping that this "catch up" would soon be over so I could have that previously mentioned drink.

"**Girls, tonight is supposed to be fun and I don't want to have a drink on my own so let's just put all this behind us and enjoy our night."** I beamed back at them a little too pleasantly causing Rima and Utau to trade uncertain looks.

"**We're in; let's get you having a good time."** Utau announced loudly winking at me and glancing at Rima strangely.

"**What a great idea Utau, let's have some fun Amu." **Rima smiled sweetly before each took my hand and dragged me towards the bar.

I loved Utau and Rima and how supportive they were. We each sat perched on a bar stool watching the night slip by, the boys had been commandeered by their family for more than an hour now and Utau had me drinking more wine than I could recall.

I looked over to a flushed Rima staring adoringly in Nagi's direction, every so often Nagi would look back catching her stare and she would nearly topple from her seat. I observed quietly as Nagi excused himself from who I can only assume where his family and ventured in our direction.

"**Oh Kami he's coming this way and I'm far too drunk to be alone with him. Help me; tell me what to do!" **Rima screeched frantically flailing her arms around in a drunken slur. Utau and I both managed a smile but it was Utau that spoke first,

"**well he's coming over to see you so that's a good sign why don't you just go home with him, talk and let us know how it goes in the morning."** Utau patted Rima's head and nudged her off the chair into the now awaiting arms of Nagi.

"**I think this one has had a little too much Nagi, you might have to take her home."** Nagi nodded at Utau in agreement, and lifted an intoxicated Rima into his arms like a princess. He walked off with her in his arms as she fought and flailed and was soon out of sight safely on her way home to have a much needed talk.

I clinked my glass of wine with Utau clumsily and laughed  
><strong>"Just us left then eh? It was nice what you just did for Rima"<strong> Utau smiled warmly in response wrapping a willowy arm loosely around my shoulder.

"**Some people in denial just need a push...Oh God no what the hell is she doing here!"** Utau shrieked ruining our tender moment, and as I followed her line of sight I saw a girl draping herself over Ikuto.

I was drunk and so my thoughts where not exactly clear or nice but the girl in question looked tacky, her overly curled red hair hung around her face and flowed down against the tight black scrap of fabric she had obviously decided could pass as a dress. It made me shiver with repulsion and something else… was that anger?

"**Amu that's her, that's Saaya Ikuto's stalker, you have to do something." ** I glared in Saaya's direction  
><strong>"That's the girl that makes Ikuto so miserable, her?" <strong>I spat at Utau practically seething by now remembering all the reasons I had been begged to go tonight as Ikuto's date and most of them revolved around her.

Before I knew it I was on my feet, I could not bear one more second of her flaunting herself or of Ikuto's clear discomfort. I looked back once at Utau and saw that same smug smile on her face, assuming it was just because this Saaya girl was in for the surprise of her life I smiled back and winked.

Drunk or not and fake or not I was still Ikuto's date and it was my job to ward of stalkers and act like a love struck teenager, this had been drilled into me since I agreed to the job and I was damned if I was going to let this girl slide.

Finding the opportune moment I stumbled my way to Ikuto and wrapped a possessive arm around his,

**"Ikuto-koi your father stopped by before he left to tell me how fond he is of me don't you think that's wonderful?" **I beamed up at him and tried to look as love struck as possible.

At first I worried that Ikuto had gone into anaphylactic shock, he simply stood there gawking at me with his mouth wide open but upon hearing Saaya grunt he leaped into our little role-play.

**"Amu-Koi that's wonderful, Saaya this is Amu my girlfriend, isn't she beautiful I'm so glad we found each other. But Amu dear you're so red in the face what's wrong?"** He tilted his head to the door before looking at me with sapphire eyes of pure concern. I almost buckled at his expression but understood that he wanted to wrap up quickly and escape. Saaya barely had a chance to get in a word edgewise as I continued.

"**Your sister had me drink far too much wine to celebrate your parents accepting me and now I'm afraid I'm a little tipsy, won't you take me home?" **I blushed at myself as my tone took on an unplanned lustful edge.

Ikuto also seemed overwhelmed as he stared down at me blushing, it was several moments before he looked away and back at Saaya

"**Saaya it would seem I have to take Amu home, but it was nice catching up and I hope you are half as lucky as I am when you find your partner." **His voice came out deep and gravelly only making me blush harder.

But our role-play had its desired effect Saaya flipped her hair irritably and stormed off in a sulk shouting threats left right and centre, Ikuto laughed taking me into his arms.

"**You were brilliant Amu, thank you so much…maybe now she will give me my peace. But I do think I should take you home now, if you still want me too that is?"** He winked slyly and laughed as my blush spread itself darker across my cheeks.

"**I think I'd like that"** I whispered and watched as he once again interlaced our fingers and led me towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Utau's POV<strong>

It was official I was honestly a genius, I watched proudly as Ikuto and Amu left the hall hand in hand and pat myself on the back for a job well done. In the morning they could try and make up any excuse they wanted but the truth is they both loved each other; they just needed a little nudge.

I swayed merrily on my bar stool humming to myself as I sipped my wine, but my peace and quiet was ruined by the approach of none other than Kukai Souma the one person I had been trying to avoid all night, if you didn't count our one mandatory dance.

"**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you where avoiding me Utau." **He grinned at me un-phased as he took one of the empty seats next to me.

"**I'm not avoiding you; I have just been far too busy playing match maker…"**Sure it was a lie but he would never work it out.

**"Yeah Amu and Ikuto eh? Who would have thought it and Nagi with that ball of rage Rima, all seems crazy to me but you know what they say. You don't choose who you fall in love with."** My favourite lop sided grin stretched across his face and his emerald eyes crinkled. I hated it when he made me feel like this, truth be told I never wanted to leave his side I wanted to see that smile for the rest of my life.

"**It's not happening Kukai no matter how you try to sweet talk me, we agreed it wouldn't happen again for our own sakes." **I sighed knowing that if he just pushed a little harder I would cave but also knowing that I was so in love with him I wouldn't care.

"**I'm not only interested in that, don't get me wrong its great and all but you have me lying to your brother and the truth is I'm just not sure if I can handle it anymore."** An un-characteristic sadness took control of his face and I couldn't help myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around him tightly sighing heavily.

"**It can never be more than what it was, you know where I work it would be unfair to even try and make this something else, and it would be selfish."** I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed myself further into him hoping to lose myself.

"**I'm sorry Utau I know you don't like talking about this anymore than I do, and I understand okay? Don't worry if that's how you feel then I respect it."** His deep voice vibrated against my body as he spoke and I was nowhere near strong enough to look down at his face.

"**Please be mine just for one night? Just one more night"** I could feel my face burning and I pressed myself even closer out of sheer embarrassment, what I was asking for was cruel and selfish but Kukai being the generous and loving man he is would not only give it to me without hesitation, he would also not hold it against me.

"**You are always mine, no matter where you are or how messed up this is…you are always mine." **The silent tears I had been holding in all night finally spilled, he gazed up at me and brushed my tears away with a rough thumb.

It felt so much like deja vu every time we met played out in the exact same way. We were just two people madly in love that couldn't be together but instead of moving on we tortured each other by spending the few nights we ever could pretending we were a couple , hiding it from everyone we knew.

It was a bitterest sweet feeling and I both hated and loved it at the same time, without warning Kukai crashed his lips down onto mine and the sensation was masochistic. For as long as we lived I would never love another, in comparison to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan:<strong>** Review me if you want me to smile, and remember to tell me your favourite bits. This was my longest chapter so far and I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	9. Drunken antics and revelations

**Room mates Chapter nine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan: <strong>**I am so sorry this is as late as it is, I'm having problems with the internet in my new place, but it seems to be working okay atm allowing me to post this chapter and I have someone coming out to fix it soon. So hopefully I will be able to update more often :P Hope you enjoy this it's mainly un spell checked Ikuto fluff because I was in a rush haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bold = Speech<br>*Italics = Thought**

**Ikuto's POV.**

I watched Amu enchanted, it may have been wrong for me to encourage her drunken antics but I honestly couldn't help myself. There was something about her that fascinated me; she was my own little mystery. Each day she would present a new side of herself, but it was never enough to satisfy me, the more I learnt the more I wanted to know.

I smiled gratefully at the clearly intoxicated girl in front of me sipping on yet more champagne glasses and recalled my night; she had looked so beautiful next to me. I tried hard to remember the different people and conversations I had made tonight and yet everything paled in comparison to her smiles and laughter.

I replayed the dance we shared in my head, as I had done all night. The way she clung to my arms and laughed, the way my hand wound itself around her waist possessively and finally the way every inch of me burned to kiss her even now. It was clear even to me that something had changed, but before I could delve deeper into my baffled thoughts I felt the limo slow and was simply grateful that soon there would be several rooms between myself and my inebriated temptation.

After some persuasion Amu finally left the limo stumbling by my side towards our flat. I laughed as I saw her twirling her heels with one finger humming to herself delightfully and decided that for her safety alone it would be both faster and easier to carry her.

I snuck up behind her and in one quick sweep she was in my arms a mass of white fabric and rosy hair, using my free hand I pushed the hair from her face and was greeted by those all too familiar wide gold eyes.

"**Ikuuu you're carrying me like a princess."** Amu slurred sweetly and beamed up at me.

And there is was again, that burning desire choking my senses.

Clearing my throat loudly I smiled down at her not allowing my eyes to linger too long on her beautiful eyes or worse her lips.

"**Time for bed Amu-Chan."** I announced as clearly as possible opening the front door.

I called out to anyone in hope that they would appear giving me at least a little more of a motif to behave myself and was greeted with silence. I carried the now giggling girl in my arms into her room and placed her on her bed gently muttering curses at my unaccounted for flatmates.

"**I'll leave you to get some sleep Amu; you are going to feel like hell in the morning."** I smiled at her gently allowing myself one last look and leaving before I conceded to her.

After closing her bedroom door I practically vaulted to my room and locked mine. I leant heavily against the warped wood sinking gradually to the floor. _What the hell was I thinking? _I reprimanded myself brutally but no matter how hard I tried I could not get her out of my head.

_First things first Ikuto,_ I thought to myself slipping out of my uncomfortable formal wear and shrugging on a pair of my PJ pants I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. There was no possible way that I could rationalise any of my actions tonight without some form of at least attraction to her…

I reminisced again and focused on how she looked tonight, the way I felt when she smiled at me and the way I had felt when I almost kissed her and sighed loudly.

"**How the hell did this sneak up on me so fast?"** I cried out faintly to no one in particular.

Great, I was in love with my room mate and friend, all of these years … all this time no one has ever appealed to me, not even once and now suddenly I find myself in love with her and have no idea where to begin.

My exasperation was disturbed by a timid knock at the door and I hated how my heart leapt knowing it was her. It was almost as if now that I had realised my feelings towards her everything was amplified. A part of me was incredibly tempted to pretend I had gone to sleep but that part crumbled at the sound of her adorable voice,

"**Ikuto are you asleep?"** She drunkenly slurred through my door.

I sighed loudly heaving the door open, and found a captivating dishevelled mess. Her dress from tonight was still on and her tangled hair was half up, half down. I could not stop the genuine smile that slid across my face slowly and my heart almost beat out of my chest as she blushed back at me in response.

"**I need help, can I come in?"** She stuttered with her eyes affixed to the floor.

Deep down I knew that it was a risk, I knew that having her anywhere near me feeling the way I did was a terrible idea and yet I couldn't stop myself. I opened the door wide and she stepped into my room gazing around in awe.

"**What do you need Amu?"** my voice came out a little more lustful than I intended and I looked away from her not wanting to see her response, suddenly finding a patch on my wall incredibly intriguing.

"**Um Ikuto, Rima and Utau aren't here and I um… I can't get my dress off."** She spun round embarrassed pointing at the corset back to her dress; I couldn't help but exhale sharply.

Of course she needed help taking her dress off, because she obviously wasn't enough of a temptation towards me inebriated and clothed. Breathing in deeply I advanced excruciatingly slowly towards her, my heart beat exploded with anticipation as I felt her petit form shudder before me.

I wanted to curse her for making this harder but it wasn't her fault I had suddenly become a pervert. Taking one of the pale cream ribbons in my hand I tugged gently and watched as the bodice loosened. Much to my surprise I eagerly began unthreading her corset as she held on to the front tightly, giggling every so often nervously.

With the last ribbon untied I announced that my work was done and turned my back so she could retreat from my room in privacy. Instead I watched astounded from the corner of my eye as the now loosened fabric crumpled to the floor, I didn't dare to turn and face her until she spoke.

"**Utau told me to wear this under my dress she said that sometimes after these parties' you're either too drunk or too tired to get changed, I guess she was right."** She laughed playfully toying with the lacy edges of her new attire.

My skin felt as if it was on fire and my thoughts where barely clean as I gawked at Amu in her night wear, I was going to kill Utau. Amu perched at the end of my bed completely unaware of my depraved stares, too occupied it would seem with trying to make her drunken fingers untangle Utau's elaborate work on her hair.

The fabric of her baby pink nightwear barely stretched to above her knee, the plain pink silk was accompanied by lacy ruffled spaghetti straps that she had just finished sliding back to their rightful place on her shoulders and matching lacy edges. It was innocent and beautiful just like Amu which only made me want her more.

I took my place next to her on the bed and began tracing my fingers through her hair removing the pins, trying desperately to keep my eyes from wandering to her bare legs and savouring the way her hair felt against my skin. She made a purring noise as my fingers removed the last of the pins allowing her waist length hair to fall around her in beautiful magenta curls.

She pulled her hair to one side exposing the nape of her neck and I brushed my fingers along her skin gently making her shiver. There was a war raging inside of me between my head and heart and so before my heart could win I stood up abruptly placing some manner of space between us.

She giggled throwing herself backwards on my black satin sheets, her hair splayed out around her in a halo as she looked over at me with bright aurous eyes.

"**I have a secret to tell you." **She whispered and I laughed, _of course she did_.

Trusting my will power enough I sat next to her again and smiled urging her to continue.

"**I applied for a new job at a nursery, it's my dream job and I haven't told anyone but you!" **She beamed up at me and I felt the warmth flood my face.

I loved it when she shared things about herself, especially things that only I knew.

"**Why do you want to work in a nursery Amu?"** I asked with perhaps a little too much fascination in my tone. She smiled a gentle smile in return though and placed one finger on her chin as if thinking really hard.

"**I adore children; everything about them makes me happy."** She gazed back at me with passion and urgency and I felt my heart stop in response, I didn't trust myself with words so I simply smiled instead.

Lost in a sea of thoughts centred on her newest exposure I returned to reality to find that the pinkette in question was slumbering lightly. My mouth ran dry as I looked her over again, she lay on her side, her night dress hitched dangerously high showing nothing but that vast expanse of creamy white skin that I had come to love.

I veered away from dangerous thoughts and allowed my eyes to linger on her sleeping face; her cheeks still a rosy pink from the left over champagne. Standing carefully so as not to wake her I looked closely at the girl I could now honestly say I loved.

She was everything good and innocent in the world, her small willowy frame stretched out across my sheets, Pink cherry blossom against pitch black silk. I ached to hold her, restraining my affection for her had become almost painful and before I could take a breath I was stood over her. I watched her captivated and allowed myself one swift gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

Leaving my room only lessened my desire and I couldn't hate myself more for taking advantage of her like that when she slept. My lips tingled excitedly and my heart raced, I placed my head in my hands once again to calm myself and then promptly began banging my head against them repeatedly.

_How the hell could I fall in love with her this much and not have a clue…  
><em>I was in this state when the front door creaked open.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV (continued)<strong>

I lifted my head slowly to glower at whoever had decided to return home now. I didn't want anyone to see me in the state I was in but I didn't exactly have an abundance of places to retreat too, and I definitely was not going to step foot in my room, not with her still there.

In the pitch dark I watched my sister and Kukai's attempt at sneaking through the front door, giggling like small children. I made a loud disapproving cluck with my tongue and was met with irritation.

"**Jeez Ikuto turn on a light…"** Utau muttered darkly as she switched on the living room lamp.

I flinched as the flood of light washed over me and waited for my eyes to readjust to its brightness, Utau towered above me hand on hips and it was more than clear that she was pissed off but right now all I wanted to do was glare at her. I looked over to my long term room mate and best friend, a light blush covered his face and it was obvious that they had once again rekindled their hellish relationship, Idiots.

"**Right then I'm off to bed, see you both in the morning."** Kukai's eyes lingered longer than necessary on Utau's and I honestly could not believe that they thought no one knew, idiots!

Utau took her place next to me on the sofa and crossed her hands in her lap, a sign of patience…an unusual trait rarely demonstrated by my sister; however she was the one to break the silence first

"**Okay spit it out I haven't got all night, what's bothering you?"** a familiar smirk lit her mouth as she spoke to me. I felt the same rage flood through my veins, she knew exactly what was wrong with me, she had always known! But instead of repenting she was proud and a part of me hated her for it.

"**What are you trying to pull, I was fine before. I didn't ask you to do this. I didn't need you to do this!"** My words tumbled out accompanied by all of my frustration, I felt broken.

Utau placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and sighed,

"**It was un-avoidable; you have been in love with her from the very beginning you were just far too stubborn to accept it."** She smiled at me proudly as if falling in love was some great achievement and all I could do in response was sink further into the depths of my chair.

"**Someone like her could never love me."** I barely whispered to the room, but Utau seemed to hear. She tapped my head lightly and thrust a finger into my face.

"**She already is you idiot! But you know her! she is dense and she isn't exactly what you would call experienced in the affairs of the heart." **She nudged me earning a small smile quickly followed by an exasperated sigh.

"**So what then dear sister would you have me do? I can't push myself on her now she is vulnerable I won't take advantage again"** I pushed my head further into my hands clawing at my azure locks and gritting my teeth against the memories of how much I wanted her.

"**Again, What the hell do you mean again?"** Utau shrieked, so I reacted quickly muffling her raucous mouth with one of my hands.

"**You will wake the whole house, banshee. I promise to tell you if you can keep that mouth of yours closed."** Taking Utau's fervent nodding as a sign of agreement I continued.

"**It was nothing really…honestly. It's just… well it's your fault. She fell asleep in my room and I could not stop myself, I kissed her on the head. I swear I have no control around her, oh God this is going to kill me, why her!" **My sister seemed to take joy in my stuttered account of torture until she fully registered what I had said

"**Whoa wait my fault! How is any of this my fault?"** She feigned an innocent smile which I saw straight through of course.

"**You forget who you are talking to Utau, I know for a fact that you planned everything tonight, you knew we would be alone in the flat and you picked out everything on purpose."** She blinked her eyes at me with fake confusion, no doubt attempting to add yet more injury to insult and so I continued

"**The corset dress that she would have never been able to undo on her own? The night-wear underneath… I could go on but I'm not going too, you have had your fun…there is no need to relive it."** I fiercely glared at her, my infuriation slowly returning.

"**Okay okay you got me, but you both needed a push! I wanted you to realise that she is special to you instead of hiding behind your stubbornness and you have to admit, I have great taste. She looked…delicious!"**  
>She slyly winked at me knowing that she had me cornered and I looked away ashamed, just thinking about Amu made me react like some love struck teen, Utau was never going to let me hear the end of this but I still had one ace left.<p>

"**It's true Utau your plan was a raving success, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't return the favour." **I let my comfortable arrogant smirk take its place on my face as she watched me with uncertainty, but seeming to come to a trusting conclusion she smiled and said

**"You don't need to thank me, I just want to see you happy! Of course I need a new pair of heels… if you are feeling generous."** I almost felt guilty for what I was about to say, but the images of Amu in her night-wear that even now still pleasantly haunted my mind, served as a reminder that I was in this mess partly because of my sister and that she deserved some kind of pay back.

"**I can think of a better way. I'm giving you time off so that you can work out what this really is between you and Kukai, and before you try and deny it don't…I've known for years! And don't bring up **_**Him **_**either… This is between you two now so Work. It. Out."**

I stood swiftly with the intention of leaving to find a new place to sleep; instead I felt frail hands clutch themselves to the end of my shirt. I looked down at my baby sister and took my seat back next to her, I hated that she was so concerned with my happiness but would never consider her own.

"**Ikuto, you know we can't be together so why even try?"** In that moment she looked more vulnerable and frail than she ever had, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"**You can't demand my happiness and yet expect me to continue watching you two torture yourselves. You belong together, and if you love him Utau…and I know you do. Then you will do the right thing and be with him**."

I guess I had one thing to be grateful of, thanks to my newly found feelings for Amu I finally understood what it was like to want someone and not think you could have them. I ruffled Utau's hair and she smiled up at me.

"**I'll do it Ikuto." **

Utau spoke with the determination and stubbornness of a Tsukiyomi and I knew that now her mind was set she would not give up for anything and I couldn't think of two people that deserved it more.  
>Tonight felt bittersweet, on the positive side I finally knew and accepted my feelings for Amu and I had convinced Utau that her relationship with Kukai was worth everything. However I knew that my road with Amu would have to be a long and patient one and that Utau's journey was going to be just as hard if not harder.<p>

I smiled as I watched my sisters figure retreat into Kukai's room and then sighed. I was going to have to build up some kind of tolerance and control to be around Amu… So I may as well begin now. With heavy feet I shuffled my way to where my slumbering pinkette lay and readied myself for the possible months of torture to come.

But as I watched her toss and turn between my sheets, a small mass of cream and pink, I swore that I would strive to be whatever she needed me to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan: <strong>I know there are mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed the Ikuto fluff and I will try to update more often, Review me please :)


	10. The morning after

**Room mates Chapter Ten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan<strong>**: Thank you so much for the patience and kind reviews, I'm so glad that you all enjoy it. I had a little trouble writing this chapter for some reason but I hope you like it all the same. Review me please and let me know who your favourite character has been so far :) Also don't ask me why but I decided to give my chapters titles, so they are easy to follow I guess? haha 3**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bold = Speech<strong>

***Italics = Thought**

*** Disclaimer I do not own Shugo Chara or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's Pov.<strong>

I stretched out contently pushing my face further into the pillow. At the brim of my consciousness I could feel something, like a dark cloud circling above me threatening to rain and then it hit me like an on-coming vehicle.

"**Oh God my head"** I groaned into the darkness stretching myself out further attempting to shake my half asleep state, burying my head further into the silky black sheets. Wait… Black sheets when have I ever owned black silk sheets.

I sat bolt upright and looked around the room flustered, my eyes were met by darkness but I saw enough to know I had never seen this room before and given that I had seen everyone's room in the house barring Ikuto's it was pretty obvious I was either in his bed or I had been kidnapped. The more worrying part was that for a split second I almost hoped for the kidnap scenario.

Groaning once again I forced myself to leave the comfort of the bed and stand, my nerves where screaming at me to flee but the sheer burning curiosity was enough to make me pause. I had no idea who Ikuto really was, arrogance and sarcasm aside I knew that he was an unusually nice person to me but I had no idea what kept him working so hard or even what his favourite colour was.

I stood on tiptoes in an attempt to be stealthier and silently cursed the wracking pain building up between my temples, making my way first to his book shelf first. I pawed through volume after volume of different manga's in complete awe, he was the last person on the earth I would have expected to be a manga fan.

I beamed picking up the first volume of Fruits Basket and stroked the front page; I had lost my copy in the move from Tadase's and had yet to replace it. Flicking through the pages and seeing some of my favourite characters almost made me forget where I was for a moment but even in my state I still had enough sense to place the volume back where it belonged.

My toes itched towards the door anxiously and yet my curiosity had barely been satiated and even though the logical side of me knew that I should have been making my escape ten minutes ago there was something about Ikuto and how mysterious he was that made me want more than anything to work him out, _like my own private puzzle._

I edged away from the door feeling my heart pummelling my chest in revolt and made my way to his desk. I had expected the mountains of forms and paperwork but what I hadn't expected where the photos that had advanced across his wall. There were many things I expected of Ikuto but sentimental was not one of them, an adorable picture of him and his family made me smile but before I had the chance to continue my prying search I was interrupted.

"**When you are quite done, I was thinking of making breakfast. Would you like pancakes?"** His disembodied drowsy tone had alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone and my eyes scoured the darkness for its owner.

A creek in the corner of the room gave up his position and I watched as he shuffled lethargically into sight. He towered above me and I glanced behind him to see the make shift bed he had made from his chair and a blanket.

I was blushing crimson and could only pray that the darkness would do a good enough job of hiding it, my guilt however was going to be less easy to subside. So many questions circled my mind in a frantic haze, questions that realistically should have been on my mind the moment I had woken, like why was I asleep in Ikuto's room and what had happened last night?

My hectic thoughts were interrupted once again by his voice

"**On second thoughts you might want to stay here and I will bring you breakfast." **He smirked and ran his eyes down the length of my body.

For the first time since I had woken up I looked down at my attire and shrieked wildly, blushing furiously I pulled the nearest thing to me, a black jumper slung on the back of his desk chair and pulled it over my body. My legs where still stretched bare but at least I felt less exposed. _Why am I wearing nothing but this ridiculous excuse of a night dress should be added to my list of questions too?_

Ikuto grinned at me through the darkness

**"That jumper suits you, wait here I'm going to go and make breakfast it won't take me long." **He smiled at me sweetly and made his way to the door.

Before I could stop myself curiosity once again won its battle over logic,

"**Ikuto, how long have you know…Been in the room?"** I cursed myself inwardly for asking, my original plans had been to just pretend it never happened but for some reason my brain and mouth didn't seem to be wired properly.

"**The whole time…" **Was his brief response, he flashed a quick smile before exiting the room and I was left to sink to his bed in despair, how the hell was I going to begin apologising for breaching his privacy…scrap that he would have to explain to me first what the hell I was doing here, if he played ball I would… Fair is fair.

I pushed the sleeves of his jumper over the tops of my hands and rubbed the cashmere cloth against my nose, it had been a habit of mine since I was very little my mother called it snuffling and I guess I had just never grown out of it. Inhaling deeply I smelt the same smell that lingered on my blanket and giggled, I was turning into some dam scent pervert.

The bedroom door creaked open once again and I threw my hands down to my sides as fast as lightning praying that he hadn't seen my embarrassing habit.

"**It's not exactly the first time I've seen you do that weird thing with your nose, you do it all the time with your clothes and that blanket I gave you. Don't freak out I'm not here to judge." **He shrugged his shoulders as I cursed myself, of course it would be too much for something to go right today however all the stress was bringing back my headache with a vengeance and so I simply put my head in my hands and stifled back sobs. The bed shifted next to me and a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders

"**Cheer up! I made you pancakes with maple syrup your favourite!" **He pinched my chin with two fingers so that my golden eyes were staring into deep blue hues, a strange feeling coursed through me as if I were on fire and my face burnt red. He placed his cool hands against my skin in response and made a tutting noise.

"**You missy need to eat, before you get sick I don't want to end up looking after you again." **It was such an adorable sentiment and he looked so sweet but I couldn't help but be overcome with guilt after who knows what I had put him through. Suddenly it was like I wasn't even in charge of my mouth anymore.

"**Ikuto I can't tell you how sorry I am, I don't remember anything but if you had to sleep on that, and I looked at your stuff without your permission and I can only remember being drunk last night oh god I must have been awful… I am so, so sorry." **Ikuto watched silently as the stream of apologies slipped from my mouth continually and shook his head.

Without releasing his hold on me he reached across with his free hand and placed a plate of piping hot pancakes and syrup on my knee.

"**I'll make you a deal, you eat and I will fill you in on everything. But know this you have nothing to be sorry for and I am not mad at you at all." **He smiled gently and traced gentle soothing circles across my back, I hiccupped and sobbed more

"**Y..ou Prr..ommise?"** I managed to stutter out between sobs, the last thing I wanted was for him to hate me. Ikuto nodded his head and smiled at me somehow managing to completely reassure me he then picked up the fork taking a deep cut of one of my pancakes and stuffed it into my mouth I took his suggestion and began eating.

"**Okay so from the very beginning? It would seem that Rima and Utau challenged you to some form of drinking contest resulting in you being quite possibly the drunkest person I have ever spent an evening with."** He smirked at me playfully before continuing.

"**You saved me from a rather sticky situation with Saaya and I have to say that your acting was a little too convincing, if my father had seen it you would have given him a heart attack." **

"**Do I even…"** Before I could finish asking he had placed yet another forkful of pancake in my mouth shaking his finger in front of my face and continuing as if I had never uttered a word.

"**So after that you were leaning on my preeety heavy and I decided the safer course of action would be to bring you home, you drank another bottle of champagne in the car… to yourself and sang very loudly by the way you have a beautiful voice." **He nudged me in the ribs and I almost died of humiliation right there and then.

"**I carried you into the flat because you could barely walk after all the champagne had gone to your head, and of course there was no one home when we arrived." **He face palmed at this and glowered into the distance but before I could ask he continued.

"**The dress you wore is over there in my wardrobe I hung it up for you after helping you um… remove it? It was a corset back that you couldn't undo yourself and then when I thought you would leave you sort of collapsed on my bed in that…" **I was close enough to him to see the pink tint highlighting his cheekbones but it was nothing compared to my reddened face, how embarrassing.

"**You lay there for a while and talked to me about your secret of wanting to get that nursery job you applied for, and then you promptly went and fell asleep in my bed. I waited up for Utau to come home because I am a fantastic older brother and then slept in this chair so I could make sure you were all right after how much you drank. But it would seem you are fine and here we are now, no apologies needed I would do it again for you in a heartbeat." **His broad smile stretched the corners of his lips upwards as he ruffled my bubble gum pink hair.

"**You must have done my hair too."** I commented meekly fingering a bright pink strand, in response he ran a hand through the back of my locks and smiled.

"**That I actually strangely enjoyed, you have beautiful hair Amu it's as unique as you are." **He glanced away and I blushed furiously. _Just because he said I wasn't allowed to say sorry doesn't mean I have to listen right?_

"**I am so sorry for what I put you through Ikuto, Thank you so much for what you did I don't think I will ever be able to repay you but I will try." **I smiled gratefully and hugged him, at first he seemed shocked but he relaxed and returned my embrace.

"**What else are friends for right? Now eat your pancakes before I get cross." **He smirked at me teasingly and I glared back. _I should be happy but then why do I feel disappointed?_

Shrugging my unusual feelings aside I shovelled in more of Ikuto's home made breakfast pancakes, the man irritated me like crazy but I had to give him that… he could cook.

"**Um, Amu you appear to have missed a bit." **He laughed gaudily pointing at my face, in humiliation I ran my tongue slowly across my top lip and looked to him.

"**Did I get it?" **Ikuto froze staring at me, like so many other times my auric eyes met his azure ones and for a moment I was overwhelmed with alien emotions. He reached forward with his thumb and traced my bottom lip, it was then that Utau decided to make her grand entrance.

"**Ikuto…Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I was interrupting… it's never been an issue before… my mouth is moving too much… Shut up Utau, if anyone needs me I will be in the living room learning about boundaries."** She muttered to herself before retreating to what I could only assume was the previously mentioned living room.

We sat there in complete shock staring at her retreating figure and then realisation dawned on me. No wonder she reacted like that here I was in her brother's jumper sat mere inches from him with his hand seemingly caressing my face. _Oh that is going to take some explaining, and nothing is ever innocent in Utau's eyes._

"**Delicious." **Ikuto muttered licking the removed syrup from his thumb, it seemed as though he was trying to deflate the atmosphere and it worked.

"**You are a pervert!" **I shrieked before storming out of his room and past the many curious eyes of my friends in the living room.

I head Kukai's sharp whistle stopped short and replaced with an oomph sound which I could only assume was Utau elbowing him hard in the ribs for his vulgar behaviour before I closed my door and threw myself to the mercy of my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's pov.<strong>

So many strange things happen when I'm around Ikuto and I needed to work it all out, I knew that in no time at all Rima and Utau would be practically banging the door down to talk and it was for that reason and that reason alone that I had left the door unlatched, I don't think my head could survive an assault of that magnitude, not in the state it was in now.

As if on cue I heard my door open and stifled the irritable growl I had been holding back all morning. The bed sank on either side of me and I sat up ready to throw myself to the judgement of Utau and Rima. I glanced upwards and met beautifully violet eyes of course I would have to appease Utau first… She is his sister after all.

"**Before you both jump on me and rip me limb from limb nothing happened between us, after you both got me so drunk I couldn't walk and Ikuto was the perfect gentleman, he took me home helped me out of my dress and even slept in a chair because I fell asleep in his bed. And now thanks to how drunk I was I can't remember our entire night…So goodbye fond memories of our first night out together…"**

I slapped my head frustrated hoping that it would be enough to quiet any fanciful romantic dream scenario that they had forged in their minds.

"**Ikuto was the perfect gentleman?"** Rima smirked  
><strong>"Helped you out of your dress?"<strong>Utau smiled slyly

No matter what I said they were just going to take it out of context and twist it to serve their own needs.

"**You two should be ashamed of yourselves; N-o-t-h-i-n-g happened I swear. He doesn't even see me like that." **

The two seemed to look to each other momentarily before Rima took the lead on our conversation and immediately I realised my mistake.

"**He doesn't, how would you know? And maybe you do though eh Amu-Chan?"** Rima smiled triumphantly and high fived Utau a show of friendship I hadn't expected so early in their relationship from someone as stubborn as Rima.

"**That's not even possible, we are friends…roommates and I'm pretty sure he would view me more as a household pet to be honest, so just drop it. Nothing is happening, no romantic scenes or secret rendezvous. It's time to move on ladies."**

I nodded my head feeling as though I had done my argument more justice this time and looked at Utau to see her shaking her head in disappointment.

**"You are quite possibly the densest person I have ever met in my entire life! But I think it adds to your charm."**she placed a thin arm around me and pulled me into a one sided embrace before leaving the room.

**"What the hell was that about Rima? Did I miss something?"** I looked to my best friend and she clucked her tongue impatiently.

"**I'm going to give you some really good advice now so I want you to listen carefully! Because you know I hate doing this rubbish." **She smiled politely making sure she had my full attention before continuing.

"**Just because Tadase hurt you does not mean you should shut yourself off to love or think you're not good enough. There is a man out there somewhere who loves you and when the time comes that you are ready, you should open yourself up to love him back. Because you deserve it and because you can't let fear win."**Rima squeezed my shoulder gently shaking her head,

**"It's not your fault you're a little slow Amu-Chan I think it's your way of protecting your heart, I just think that, and believe me it kills me to say it but I think that there is someone else out there who can take better care of it." **She smiled at me in an uncharacteristically warm fashion before leaving the room, she paused once in the doorway briefly and I was a little concerned that she was coming back in for more but despite my fears she moved on and I was finally free to collapse and think on what my friends had said.

Honestly my head felt as if it were about to implode I could not remember the last time I had felt this bad and the mysterious riddles spun by my two best friends did nothing to ease my oncoming migraine. I grumbled viciously into my pillow letting go of all the hangovers bitterness finally, but I was still left more confused than ever.

**"What the hell was with that speech and why the hell am I dense?"** I shouted into my room before returning to abuse my all too forgiving pillow.

"**I'd imagine it would be because they both care about you, and want you to be happy."** I didn't even need to look up to know who it was I knew his voice as if it had been with me my whole life and if I was being honest it scared me that Ikuto had become such a large focus to me so soon, friend or not.

"**What do you want Ikuto, have any none straight forward advice you want to drop on me before my migraine fully kicks in?" ** My voice came out a little more irritable than I intended and I immediately regretted it, it wasn't his fault I was hung over and it wasn't his fault I was in a bad mood.

"**I came to cheer you up; I prefer you when you're all pleasant don't tell anyone though…it would ruin me." **I grinned at him gratefully he always knew what to say to make me smile.

"**And how do you intend to cheer me up?"** I challenged him as he came to sit by me.

"**I need a drink before I start work on all that paperwork you nosily checked on before and I am assuming that you need some girly time to clear that head of yours, So I am going to take the guys out with me and before you complain I have left my card with Utau and Rima they already went out to buy ice cream and dvd's so just do me a favour, grab a shower and have a great night." **

I frowned at him Ikuto was being more nice than usual and it was unsettling, no matter what he said I was not going to just take his hard earned money. The most concerning part was that Ikuto didn't really drink and I doubted that work would ever be enough to make him.

"**Ikuto is everything okay with you, you seem troubled? And I will pay you back for whatever they buy." **Ikuto smirked at me

"**Aren't girls supposed to enjoy being treated, you will do no such thing enjoy your night, that will be more than enough payment for me." **He smiled at me firmly and it was clear that the conversation was closed, but that didn't mean I couldn't ask him what was wrong again.

"**Okay but you didn't answer my question, is there something bothering you? You are there for me all of the time so if there is then I want to help you."** I looked at him confidently and he shook his head.

"**You are more perceptive than I gave you credit for, but honestly it is nothing I can't handle and nothing you could help me with. I just need a night with the guys."** He smiled a crooked smile and although I was curious I had delved into his privacy too much already today and he deserved better.

"**Okay Ikuto you win, I hope you have a good night tonight." **I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair in response.

"**You too Amu, but be warned I think Utau was buying wine." **He smirked at me gleefully and I almost cried there and then I groaned out loud.

"**No more alcohol, please no." **I heard him laugh at me as he left the room and I pushed my head further into the pillows as if in defiance, I refused to drink anything else tonight not after how I felt today but knowing Utau I wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-chan:<strong>** Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is split between girl and guy time and we get to find out more about the relationships of other characters. Review me if you want more ^^**


	11. Unveiled secrets and realisations

**Room mates chapter eleven.**

**Leeloo-Chan: ****Thank you so much for your reviews again. From now on my updates should be on a weekly basis as my internet seems to have recovered, I intended to upload this sooner but was distracted by my Deviant Art account i'm under Leeloozorz if anyone wants to look me up :). I hope you enjoy the chapter :3 Review me please if you want me to smile ^^**

***Bold = speech  
>*Italics = thought<br>*Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ben and Jerry's.**

**Ikuto's point of view.**

We had been sat in the destitute bar for less than an hour and I had already grown impatient, the guys obviously knew that there was something wrong with me but in part I think they were too scared to ask. I was the stable one of the group, the one that never changed and here I was reduced to nothing but nerves because of her.

"**Be right back."** I called to them before making my exit.

How can being away from her cause this much worry I grimaced to myself pulling out my cell, I hated having to resort to asking my father for help. But perhaps if I felt as though I was helping her I would be able to settle and enjoy the rest of my undoubtedly long evening.

"**Hello Son, this is a surprise."**Came Aruto's complacent voice

**"Father, normally I would not ask but I need your help with something."** My stomach churned in last minute concern, I had no idea if it was right for me to interfere or if my father would help but if it meant guaranteeing her happiness how could it be wrong?

"**What a rare occasion, I'll do anything in my power what is it you need?"** My father's voice seemed a little more on edge and less playful than his usual hedonistic self and so I decided that breaking the tension would be my first move.

"**Don't worry dad I haven't killed anyone, it's for Amu-Chan." **I hated the way my voice wrapped itself around her name possessively and I had no doubt that my father had heard it.

"**Are we planning the wedding so soon Son?"** His laughter peeled what was left of my nerves as I blushed profusely. _I haven't even told her I love her yet let alone proposed…_

"**Don't be silly old man, I told you we are just friends. It is in my capacity as her friend that I am going to ask you to put in a good word in at the job she has applied for."** My appeal for help hadn't originally been planned in my head as a demand, reining my feelings back I continued.

"**That is of course if you have the chance and you don't mind father."** I forced my tone into that of a pleasant respectful one and awaited his response with baited breath.

"**It's not a problem at all Ikuto, forward me the details of the school later and it will be done. You don't have to be embarrassed you know I did far sillier things when in love with your mother." **His gruff laughter soothed my tethered pride and I smiled.

"**Thank you dad she deserves it, but I'm not in love with her."** It was as if a weight had been lifted, I had never used our family's influence before for personal gain but there was no point at all in having it if someone as good as Amu could not benefit.

"**Try and fool her all you want, but I have known you your whole life. I will make sure that the conversation remains private she will not know of your involvement unless you wish her too. Now onto more serious matters Ikuto… Go make me cute pink haired grandchildren."** He cooed down the phone sadistically and I could not have ended the phone fast enough, Jeez my old man had no idea what the word appropriate meant.

I returned to Kukai and Nagi to find them both in high spirits, and then noticed the pitchers in either of their hands. Pushing my palm into my face I looked at both of them dejectedly.

"**What is this?"** I said pointing to two untouched pitchers of beer; strangely enough it was Nagi who answered first raising his half drank pitcher to clink against mine.

"**Kukai has a secret to tell you, and we are celebrating the good and awful things about women."** His yellow eyes danced mischievously and fell on their intended victim, Kukai.

"**Alright Kukai, out with it!"** I called clapping him on the back affectionately

"**Ikuto I have been an awful friend to you, I've lied to you all this time and I just can't do it any longer"** a genuinely repulsed grimace covered his normally care free face as I took the bar seat next to him.

"**I am in love with Utau Ikuto, and for years we have held a secret on and off relationship behind your back. I know that her work is important and that I cannot distract her from it without hurting you but I love her Ikuto. I love her so much, and I don't want to be the guy she falls into bed with whenever she's home. I want her to be mine, and no one else's… I don't care who she is promised too I can't just sit back anymore, I won't."**

Kukai had seemed to grow in both confidence and conviction as his speech went on clearly empowered simply by his sheer love for Utau, I found myself grinning at my old friend hell I had even almost cheered at one point.

"**Well it's about time Kukai, I had been wondering how long it would take you. Truth be told I was starting to grow bored of waiting."** I smirked at his surprised face smugly knowing that I had taken him off guard with my amenable tone.

"**You…You knew this whole time about us?"** His usually clear voice stuttered only resulting in more raucous laughter.

"**Of course I did, I notice everything… You were just about as sneaky as Nagi and his hell beast." **Seeing Nagi's red face only sent me into a spasm of further laughter as I clapped my hand against the wooden bar excitedly.

"**Don't compare me to them, at least I managed to keep it up for years"** Kukai stuck his nose in the air in fake pride as Nagi nearly stumbled from his stool.

"**Kukai even you know about myself and Rima?"** His usually polite tone had grown more tense in a matter of seconds as we both nodded our heads at our dejected amethyst haired friend.

"**Well Ikuto no need to look like you're on high ground, you belong down here with the rest of us! Care to tell Kukai your secret or shall I?"** Realistically I should have seen this coming, Kukai may be oblivious but Nagi never had been. An un-usually egotistical smile lit Nagi's face as he looked me over and I knew there was no use in trying.

"**I'm in love with Amu."** I managed to mumble shamefully.

"**Whhaaat."**Kukai screeched launching himself off the stool,

**"I thought Utau was joking. Jeez how is that I don't know anything about this? You guy's tell me nothing anymore."** He sniffed upwardly a clear case of sour grapes and I smiled.

"**I had no idea myself; your delightful Utau dragged it out of me the other night. It would seem that a lot of people knew before me."** I hoped this would salvage at least some of Kukai's spurned pride and took a long pull on my ice cold pitcher shivering slightly. I couldn't help but realise that I had now confessed my feelings to near enough everyone but her…

_How did we end up like this? _Here we sat three perfectly capable men sat in a line sipping desperately at our remaining pitchers wondering how the hell love had such a claim on us. One more clink of glass was heard followed by companionable silence, I expected that after the soon to come conversation we would at least hopefully come away from tonight with more than a hangover.

**Amu's Point of View.**

Half a bottle of rose down and I was fairly assured that Rima was near enough ready to crack, I sank my spoon deep into the frigid tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and smiled gleefully. I hated Ikuto for forcing his money on us but I loved my maple syrup and caramelised pecan treat. I exhaled sharply, just what did that idiot think he was doing anyway and how on earth did money mean so little to him? I mean I know his family is rich but still, suddenly I was alerted to a tapping pressure on my head.

"**Hello Amu-Chan anyone home"** a cheery Rima called clinging to one of my arms affectionately. I laughed in response and was joined by Utau who loved seeing the softer side of Rima's real personality.

"**Hey Utau, do you think she's softened up enough?" **I called mischievously to my blonde haired friend and was met with that dam smirk.

"**So Rima-Chan you never told us what happened between you and Nagi the night of the party?"** Utau's face was seemingly innocent as she coerced Rima into her "honesty trap" as she liked to call it. I couldn't help but wonder how she and her brother managed to seem so innocent… How devious.

"**I took him back to my house; I wanted him to see my things. Plus he was starting to believe I was homeless." **She smiled sweetly no doubt thinking of Nagi and I felt as though I could burst with pride.

"**So are you two a couple now?"** I prodded shamelessly desperate for more news.

"**Not officially I guess, but it's pretty serious."** She blushed pink as her dirty blonde curls fell to hide her embarrassment.

"**Do you love him Rima?"** an ever abrupt Utau demanded as I nudged her playfully in the side. Rima's blush lit up further as she played with her fingers intently, pushing and pulling them apart.

"**Yes…"** Her sweet voice echoed, barely a whisper before she was mobbed by myself and Utau.

"**Oh we are so happy for you!"** I cried wrapping her up in yet another affectionate embrace, usually Rima would not abide by physical affection but luckily in her love struck tipsy state she was more yielding.

"**So what about you Amu are you tipsy enough yet to share what happened between you and my brother?" **Utau smirked at me evilly as Rima clapped her hands with excitement.

"**I told you both, I remember nothing! And besides Ikuto said it himself we are just friends."** Inside I felt a strange sadness creep over me at my words but I refused to let it show or I would never hear the end of their accusations.

"**What if he's lying, I saw the way he looked at you when you danced…Like you were something to eat, maybe he loves you?"** Rima's logical tone sounded and resulted in calculated silence. I looked over to see Utau gazing at the floor, shifting uncomfortably.

"**You seem awful quiet Utau? Isn't this the part where you cut in with something absurd?"** I watched her lavender eyes intently and she shrunk under my gaze.

"**Maybe I just have nothing to say, I don't always have an opinion you know!"** Her wavering tone was enough to convince me she was hiding something and I sighed.

"**You know something Utau I can tell."** I pointed an accusing finger in her direction and she grinned nervously.

"**I would never lie to you Amu-Chan you know that."** Fake sweetness oozed from her tone and I grit my teeth determined.

"**Lying is bad for your health Utau, out with it…"** She looked from my face to Rima's forlorn.

"**Okay so maybe I'm not telling you something, but I'm not lying not really…it's just something I can't, share."** She looked to me pleadingly and I shrugged my shoulders, Rima's eyes darted between us impishly.

"**Okay then Utau, in trade for not telling us that tell us one of your biggest secrets… Surely you can manage that no?" **The electricity between the two's glares was a force not to be reckoned with, I almost considered relinquishing my spoon in order to break them apart but then thought better of it. If Rima and Utau where ever going to fight, that would be one fight I would want to run from with all of my might.

"**I have a secret I can tell you I guess." **Utau's un-certain voice met my ears and I watched absorbed as her shyness showed. For the first time since I had met her, I felt as though I was seeing one of the real aspects of her true self. In some ways she was so similar to Ikuto.

"**I'm well I have been, for quite some time… In love with Kukai…"** I almost choked as the realisation of her confession hit me.

"**He is in love with you too! Why the hell aren't you two together and how long exactly is some time?"** I couldn't restrain myself as intrigue forced question after question out of my mouth. Rima simply sat in some state of shock no doubt wondering how someone like Utau could be in love with Kukai. Utau smiled sadly as we rushed to her side

"**We both know, and have…enjoyed each other's company. But it can be nothing more than that, or at least that's what I thought I'm trying to resolve something so that we can finally be together."** She laughed nervously no doubt amused by our perturbed expressions.

"**You may as well come clean Utau, maybe we can help eh?"** Rima's analytical tone made me understand that she had become more than willing to help our new friend in whatever capacity she could and I smirked.

"**A problem shared is a problem halved Utau-Chan."** I beamed brightly in an attempt to dispel some of the dark atmosphere that had begun to surround us.

"**I wish it was that simple but I suppose telling you isn't exactly going to make things worse."** She laughed humorously and I could see the strain in her lavender eyes, I rubbed her arms affectionately in an attempt to comfort her." Allowing herself an exasperated sigh she shrugged her shoulders and began her story.

"**A year before I met Kukai-kun I was care free and shallow, I didn't believe in love or marriage. But one day one of our companies Easter ran into trouble with a man named Hoshina; my family had always been there for me and allowed me to experience every selfish whim so if there was anything I could do to make it easier I would. I saw how much Ikuto struggled in my father's absence, he was young then. Far too young to handle something this big on his own. As for Hoshina well he was just another typical man, he wanted power and stake within the company knowing this I went to him and offered myself as a bridge. Through marriage Hoshina would gain some semblance of power and control and our family would get keep Easter." **She sighed despairingly and shook her head.

"**Utau you can't mean that? Why would you do that?"** I could hardly believe what I was hearing, completely overcome with concern I gripped her tightly.

"**That company meant the world to my family; I couldn't just sit there and do nothing." **Steadytears started to stream down her face as we held her shaking form.

"**Surely your parents would have stopped it?"** Rima seemed to be just as confused as I was but Utau's response only made it worse.

"**I convinced my parents I was in love with him, the only one that knows the truth is Ikuto and Kukai. I was only nineteen years old, that slime bag made me draw up a contract. I'm trapped."** She shuddered helplessly in my embrace as I quelled the tears threatening to escape.

"**I didn't mind at first, I never believed in love at first sight and I always preferred being on my own. It was only when I met Kukai that everything changed, at first it was just rebellious fun but I knew there was something more. Before I knew it I was head over heels in love with him with no possible way to be together." **She smiled wistfully and I found myself crying harder, Rima's sudden movements jerked me from my saddened state and I looked up to see her tiny form shaking with rage.

"**Now is not the time for crying or feeling sorry for ourselves, Utau we are going to help you with this. You deserve to be happy and that scum will not get away with this"** she marched determinedly back and forth, the living room a blur of blonde waves and fierce eyes. Utau took her petit hand gently and laughed

"**I would be more than grateful for your help but tonight should be about happier things, I want to forget thing and have fun so let's move past it?"** She smiled hopefully and I couldn't bring myself to say no to her.

"**Besides this means we don't have to sneak around anymore so be prepared to gag a lot."** She laughed manically wiping the tears from her eyes as we curled into each other on the sofa.

"**Hey Amu?"** came Rima's voice through the silence.

"**Yeah Rima?"** I replied hesitantly.

"**So you are in love with Ikuto right?"** I could feel her devious smile burning into the back of my head as I blushed scarlet.

"**For the millionth time, NO!"** I screamed at her, only causing Utau to laugh harder.

"**He loves you… he told me so."** Rima smiled deviously once again.

"**What… when…did he?"** I asked nervously, my entire body felt as if it were on fire.

"**No, but if you didn't love him why would you care?"** A growl erupted from deep within my throat as I pounced on Rima. I mean being interested in whether someone told your friend they loved you is just common sense, it's normal. It does not automatically mean that I'm in love with him, sometimes I worried about the way Rima and Utau's logic seemed to work.

Exhausted from the limitless drama of the evening we curled up together and laughed away the awkwardness.

"**Hey Amu, I get that you don't love him but you think he's cute right?" **Utau's voice seemed calmer now and if it wasn't for what she was asking me I would have been grateful.

"**You won't leave me alone until I answer right?"** I shook my head exasperated; I didn't need her to answer me. When it came to Utau she was like a dog with a bone, I was no getting out of this unless I was honest.

"**Fine he's cute."** I shyly mumbled barely audible.

"**What was that sorry?"** Rima and Utau called in mocking unison, god sometimes I hated the fact that now there were two of them to gang up on me.

"**I said I think that Ikuto is cute…" **growling at them impatiently, I glowered as they danced around me like school girls singing childish songs.

"**You know what they say Amu, attraction is the first step to love."** Utau cooed in my ear delightedly as Rima laughed.

Still they had a point, not that I would ever admit it to him but I did think Ikuto was handsome. However did finding someone attractive mean that I wanted to be with them? I felt as though I had been bulldozed, so many confessions and so much drama meant that I barely had the strength to think straight let alone have a serious conversation with myself regarding Ikuto, that man confused me so much at times…However I did know, that the minute he came home we needed to talk about Utau, everything else could wait until later.

**Leeloo-Chan:** **So obviously for the purpose of this story Hoshina is younger and not Utau's step dad, I wanted a twist for Utau and Kukai's relationship but I didn't want to make up a new character because I hate that . It would seem that Amu is becoming a little less dense? And the next chapter will be back to beautiful Amuto Fluff ^^ (tbh I hated this chapter . haha)**

**Also despite the fact that my documents titles are underlined and the fact that I re-underline them in the edit document segment, for some reason they upload differently... So my apologies for that :)**


	12. Secret messages

**Room mates chapter twelve.**

**Leeloo-Chan: Sorry the chapter is a little late, I got caught up writing a one shot for a friend. Also make sure you check my author note at the bottom of this page, I have a favour to ask ^^ Over all I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I may have to change some bits and pieces later. :)**

***Bold = speech  
>*Italics = thought<br>*Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's point of view.<strong>

I leant a little worse for wear on my two best friends as we escorted our drunken selves' home, my head span but all I pictured was pink. I seemed to have come across a vicious circle it would start with me missing Amu, which caused me to drink more which inevitably led to me thinking of her more. It had been this way since the beginning of the night but I at least still had the sense to lock myself away the minute I got home, I couldn't risk seeing her like this.

As it was I was fairly sure they guys would never want to go out drinking with me again, I spent half of my night talking about her and the other half thinking about her. According to Kukai she made me more human, in his drunken state he accidently let it slip that for a large portion of our friendship he was under the impression I was a cylon_. (Leeloo-Chan: If you know what a Cylon is then you are cool, simple as.)_

As I walked leaning heavily on my friends I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and reached in drunkenly to find the culprit was my cell phone. Relinquishing my hold on my friends I threw my hands in the air staggering slightly at the loss of stability.

"**Wait guy's, Utau's sent me a message."** I ignored Kukai's drunken sobs over her neglect of him and laughed as Nagi attempted to console him.

Standing still and concentrating hard I somehow managed to click the accept button opening a video message, at first it was hard to hear anything but muffled crackling and then her face came into view and my heart stopped. I was so caught up in how beautiful she was I heard nothing at all; I restarted the clip and paused in on her dishevelled appearance.

She was sat with her knees tucked up to her chin, her defences where completely down and she looked awfully tired. Rose pink hair was piled up high on her head in a knot, a few loose strands curled themselves down her face and neck making me want nothing more than to sweep them away and her usually cream skin was tinged with the palest pink.

I pressed play and watched as her closed eyes slowly fluttered open like tattered butterfly wings revealing her sublime golden orbs, and felt my mouth run dry as I watched her pout adorably scrunching her face with embarrassment. Utau's voice reached me first,

"**Hey Amu, I get that you don't love him but you think he's cute right?" **It was so obvious from the way her voice quavered nervously that she was up to something, no doubt worried that Amu would find out she was filming her.

"**You won't leave me alone until I answer right?" **She shook her head clearly distressed but her awkwardness was more endearing than anything I'd ever seen. It was strange that my world had stopped, as if finding out she was attracted to me was the most important thing ever.

"**Fine he's cute." **She barely mumbled and yet I heard her as if she was whispering it in my ear, a shiver traced its way up my spine and my heart raced.

"**What was that sorry?" **The two of them teased her relentlessly as she fiddled nervously with her fingers blushing alluringly.

"**I said I think that Ikuto is cute…" **This I hadn't expected, the way her voice called my name made my heart skip. To think something so simple could bring me so much happiness, I knew now that I couldn't call what I was before her living. Now that she was here I knew what it was like to live, everything felt new and intense.

"**You know what they say Amu, attraction is the first step to love." **I sighed to myself, Utau was trying so hard and up until now I had no hope at all that she would ever look at me. But here was video proof that my pinkette at least found me attractive. I watched her closely deep in thought, bright red and flustered, it filled me with a new determination and I scrolled down to read Utau's message below.

**Utau: I told you she loved you, you are welcome. X**

I grinned up at my two bemused best friends and clapped them on the shoulders sending Kukai tumbling forwards.

"**What made you smile like that Ikuto?"** Nagi questioned curiously

"**Let's just say, it might not be as impossible as I thought for us."** I winked at Nagi and he laughed,

"**Your sister is an impressive woman; now let's get you home to her before you lose your mind."** He smiled at me playfully before nudging me in the direction of home and somehow we found ourselves running like carefree children, instead of the stable adults of usual.

It would seem that the anticipation of seeing our significant others had become overwhelming, rather sad I suppose considering it had only been one night but love is love and there was no real point in fighting it.

Upon entering the apartment I prepared myself to run so as not to embarrass myself around Amu, I could barely constrain my affection for her in my drunken stupor and that was when she was miles away. However when we entered the living room they appeared to be asleep.

I watched as Kukai and Nagi lifted Utau and Rima in their arms and staggered their way towards the bedrooms and although I wasn't confident with being too close to Amu I couldn't just leave her there. As I approached I saw her eyes scrunch tighter and her toes twitch, she wasn't asleep but then why would she be faking?

Either way I knew that staying there any longer would be a recipe for disaster, I allowed myself enough time to tuck her in slightly with the blanket I had given her, at least showing that I cared before I retreated to my room.

Closing the door behind me I turned my PC on and paced the bedroom floor attempting to calm down. It was like she had some unnerving control over me, I could smell her everywhere, I could see flashes of pink wherever I looked and I wanted nothing more than to talk to her, hold her.

Shaking my head I plugged my cell into the PC and began my search for Pyjama pants, no use being un-comfy and distressed. I had one leg in when a knock at the door rang through the silence of my room causing my heart to sputter to a stop.

It was insane how much I wished it was her, I stood for a fraction of time frozen unsure what to do next until her voice drifted through the door, immediately hit with flash backs from the overnight my heart sputtered.

"**Ikuto are you awake?"** her anxious voice reached me and in my rush to open the door I staggered drunkenly tripping in my attempt to put the rest of my PJ pants on.

"**Ikuto are you okay, I'm coming in you sound hurt."** Her concern warmed me more than it should have as I lay there staring into oblivion, my head was spinning and there was nothing I could do to stop the tiny pinkette from entering my room and seeing me in all my pathetic splendour, but hey at least my pants where on now.

I opened my eyes to see her stood over me like a vision. The moonlight shone through the windows giving her skin an almost silver appearance and brightening her eyes. She knelt at my side and pressed a gentle hand to my forehead, staring hard at the floor flustered. Without even thinking I reached up and pressed my hand against hers holding it against my head and savoured the softness of her, drinking her in.

"**What can I do for you Amu-Chan?"** I slurred seductively resulting in her further blush.

"**Ikuto are you okay? What did you hurt?"** Her eyes flashed over my body as if looking for immediate injury, lingering on my chest a little longer before turning to the window. I liked the idea of her enjoying the sight of me but I knew better, her eyes only showed concern.

"**Nothing… I'm fine."** I muttered _except my pride that is._ She looked at me strangely and then back to the window

"**You need to be in bed, come on I'll help." **Wrapping her petit arms round my bare shoulders she did her best to support my weight as I savoured her concerned glances like the desperate man I had become and smiled contently.

"**If you banged your head you may have a concussion, you have to stay awake for an hour now Ikuto!" **She pouted looking adorably serious.

"**Well what are you going to do to keep me awake?"** I purred, instantly overcome by both regret and humiliation. I should have known really that I couldn't trust myself; people always say drunken words are honest thoughts and Amu could not ignore the thick implication of my words lightly.

"**I think you hit your head harder than we thought, let's get you into bed." **The pink blush clearly highlighted her cheekbones making her look delicious. Before I could realise how amazing her skin felt against mine she had helped me into my bed.

I needed to think and act how she wanted me to, but her constant presence was something almost impossible to ignore, fogging up my senses. I needed to say something that would make the atmosphere less awkward, but what. _That's it._

"**Hey seen as I have to stay awake why don't we watch a movie." **I smirked smugly impressed by my quick thinking and she beamed at me in response.

"**Sounds great, I'll go grab the ice cream." **She bounded out of the room like an excited child and I tried to recompose myself.

By the time she had re-entered I had reprimanded myself several times and forced down three glasses of water, if that didn't work nothing would.

"**Move over Ikuto!"** She pouted jumping onto my bed after forcing the DVD in a little too aggressively.

"**What are we watching Amu?" **My head spun at how close she was to me making me say something, anything if it meant a distraction.

"**Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind"** She smiled pleasantly snuggling further down against me.

I swore right then in that moment it was as if she was doing it on purpose, like her part in this world was to exist solely to torture me. Right here and now, as her head lolled onto my shoulder I nearly cast all of my hard work away and just told her the truth; surely it would have to be easier than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV.<strong>

I had no idea what I was thinking, what had started off as find out ways to help Utau had morphed into movie night with a semi drunk and possibly concussed Ikuto. I grabbed another spoonful of my favourite chilled treat and laughed at Ikuto's wrinkled expression.

"**Maple syrup…again…really, I'll never understand your obsession?"** His cobalt eyes gazed down at me emphasising the huskiness of his words and in the darkness of the room my heart pounded.

I stared helpless, wide eyes and burning face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_  
>It was like I had no clue what my body wanted of me, trapped somewhere between inconsolable lust and nervous vomiting. A cold nimble hand broke me from my confusion and I smiled dazed.<p>

"**Amu are you okay? You sort of drifted off there…" **His cold hands traced down my face slowly sending electric tingles down the base of my spine, I shuddered pleasantly and he quirked an eyebrow making me blush fiercely.

What the hell was happening to me, my face is burning my heart is pounding and all I want him to do is lean down and kiss me. I pulled on my hair self-consciously completely oblivious to Ikuto's humorous glances.

My shriek filled the room as I felt something clamp down on my ear,

**"I knew that would work, welcome back to the real world strawberry."**He smirked and I lashed out.

**"What the hell Ikuto, did you just bite my ear what's wrong with you?"** I screeched louder at him but he barely took notice, instead he chose to pull me in closer to him.

"**Shush the movies started."** He whispered and I was eternally grateful that he couldn't see the blush that had crept its way to my face, I had never been this nervous in my entire life.

I was more than sure he could feel me trembling but like a true gentleman he said nothing, and while he spent his time immersed in the film I tried to rationalise what was going on in my mind. I thought of the times I had spent with him and flushed, I didn't have a bad memory on the contrary they were all perfect.

I couldn't, I mean why would I…My thoughts began to spiral out of control.

"**You think you do what Amu?"** Ikuto looked down at me completely confused as I squealed.

"**Um did I just say that out loud?"** My usually pale face was crimson and my palms where sweating. Why was I born this stupid?

"**Did you just say Oh god I think I do? Because if that's your question then the answer is yes" **He grinned at me smugly patting my head affectionately.

"**Any way what did you mean?"**His cobalt eyes looked into mine, suffocating my every rational thought and that sickening desire wracked every inch of my body, there was only one thing for this situation.

"**I have to go Ikuto."** Without even looking back I bounded from the room and straight into mine locking the door behind me. _Frack, Frack, Frack!  
><em>My thoughts where in a loop, Images of his eyes, his smirk circled my mind toying with my heart cruelly. Of all the people I could possibly pick to fall for, why did it have to be the one I didn't have a chance with?

After screaming into my pillow for the third time I realised the treatment was doing nothing to soothe my tethered nerves and it only increased my temper.

"**Amu are, are you okay? Are you mad at me? If I did anything please, please just tell me."** Ikuto's sombre pleading voice came through the door and his tone made me buckle. I couldn't leave him thinking it was his fault, he was always perfect how could he do anything wrong.  
><em>Oh God did I actually just think that.<em>

I edged my way to the door cautiously not trusting my new found feelings and cracked the door open a fraction, He stood head pressed against the wood muttering, blue eyes filled with concern and I crumbled. I pushed the door open heavily and wrapped my arms around him.

At first he seemed confused, it took him a while to realise what was happening and to be honest I couldn't blame him. He returned his arms around my waist squeezing softly and before he could utter another unnecessary apology I spoke first.

"**You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm really sick right now can't you feel the fever? I'm going to go and sleep it off and I will be fine in the morning."** He sighed into my hair pressing me closer,

"**I'm so glad you're not mad at me."** His shoulders sagged a little against mine and I giggled.

"**Ikuto, I'll never really be mad at you."** My favourite crooked smile stretched across his face meeting his beautiful azure eyes causing my breath to hitch. How is it possible for someone to look that dam good just by smiling, it seems a little unfair to be honest.

Knowing that I couldn't trust myself any further around him I began to weave my excuse.

**"I feel dizzy Ikuto, I'm going to go and lie down."** At least it wasn't entirely a lie, he really did make me feel dizzy and right now the more space between us the better. However before I could even tug myself away I was in his arms approaching my bed. He lay me down gently and smiled.

"**Do you need anything, anything at all?"** The concern in his eyes was almost unbearable and I had to fight back the urge to choke out…you.

After half an hour I managed to convince Ikuto that I would be fine on my own and though the last thing I wanted him to do was leave I could not bear the idea of ruining our friendship. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ I thought to myself as I sent a joint message to Utau and Rima.

**Amu: I need you guys, Now!**

Firstly I needed to know if what I was feeling was what I thought it was and then secondly I needed to know how to fix it, if Rima and Utau couldn't help… well then no one could!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Leeloo-Chan:<span> I am uploading a new Shugo Chara chapter just as a test, it's called the child of the full moon and I will continue it if it seems people like it, I mention this here because I really love your faithful reviews and comments and would love it if some of you could find the time to check out that or my short Legend of Korra one shot named to be by your side. If you have the time, I would be eternally grateful because your words mean so much to me.**  
><strong>Hope you are all well.<strong>


	13. I'll do anything

**Leeloo-Chan: ****So close to finishing now, I'm excited! There is a little more of an obstacle but then I'm hoping to bask in Amuto Galore, I already have the confession scene in my head and it makes me squeal like the little fangirl I am. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Room mates, chapter 13.<strong>

**Amu's Pov.**

* * *

><p>Groaning I grimaced at the pale mornings light streaking its way through my bedroom window and turned my back to it. Thanks to my little revelation last night I had managed no sleep at all, and by the sounds of it neither had Ikuto. He must think I'm stupid I could hear him shuffling around outside my door, even into the late hours. I almost went out to shout at him but then blushing at the realisation I had come to understand that I only knew it was him because I had become so attuned to him.<p>

Figuring that now would be a reasonable time to send my plea for help I punched in the numbers to my already pre-typed text and hit sent. I felt nauseous just imagining Utau's response and a part of me was honestly regretting needing there help, at least if I could have handled this on my own I would have been spared the; I told you so's and sly winks.

I barely had time to contemplate if it was worth getting dressed before my bedroom door flung open with the force of a battering ram slamming hard into the plastered wall. Rima and Utau stood in front of me panting; smug smiles plastered to there all knowing faces. But more surprising was the shocked figure of Ikuto stood mere feet from my door.

Utau looked from my obviously crimson face to her brothers and smiled again.

"**Oh it's like Christmas…"**She muttered excitedly before taking a sharp elbow to the ribs from Rima.

"**Ikuto what, um what are you doing here?"**I hated my stutter and the fact that I couldn't meet his eyes when we spoke, but mostly I hated the fact that he had such a hold on me. I was terrified.

"**I came to check in on you, you were sick last night and I wanted to make sure you were okay, I didn't realise you were busy, sorry."**His normally confident composure had cracked an obvious result of last night, and I could only hope that he believed me when I said he hadn't upset me.

Without thinking I had unconsciously edged my way closer to him, his azure eyes looked up and bore into mine as a shiver ran down my spine.

"**You look a little better today, still pink though."**He ruffled my hair affectionately as a genuine smile lit his mouth. I grinned like a fool in response, more than happy that he was back to his usual teasing self. His hand lingered on the top of my head and I fought the urge with all my might to snuggle against it, but giving in a little to my new addiction wouldn't hurt too much…

"**I'm always pink around you; I think it's all the teasing."**I giggled taking his hand into mine and breathing in deeply before I had to let him go. He looked shocked by my casualness and inside it hurt, not that it was his fault, not at all. But if he was shocked by my touch what would he do when I confessed.

_Listen to me, when I confess? I'd have to be a masochist to confess to someone like him_. My thoughts felt jumbled and before I could control myself a sad smile swept my face, I knew he would see it. This is Ikuto for better or worse he see's everything.

"**Amu are you okay?"**He questioned, an overwhelming amount of concern in his voice causing my heart to skip a beat. I knew that it was unfair to treat him like this; he wasn't stupid in fact he was quite the opposite. He knew that there was something I wouldn't, or couldn't tell him but what were my other options?

"**I'm fine Ikuto, just still feeling a little under the weather. I'll talk to you later, okay?"**I gave him my best positive smile and of course he saw through it, he shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"**Okay I'll come check up on you later if you want?" **his gravelly voice made my breathing hitch and I was fairly sure my face was alight! _Did I want him to come see me, of course! But was it the smart idea? Maybe not! _I inwardly sighed at how complicated my life had gotten but decided that my best course of action would be to follow my heart.

"**If you wouldn't mind, I'd love that!"**I beamed at him a little brighter than he expected and he laughed deeply.

"**I'll be back later then, have fun."**Before leaving my room he shot me a sly smirk and I felt my heart skip, if I didn't like him then I should probably get to a doctor pretty fast because there must be something severely wrong with me.

I closed the door behind me leaning against it for support; I'd almost forgotten I wasn't alone until I felt something mob me.

"**That was amazing; I've never seen so much love! It made me blush!"**Utau squealed jumping up and down next to me, I somehow managed to remove her from my body and sighed heavily collapsing onto the bed.

"**You make it sound like a good thing Utau!"**I practically growled cutting the bouncing blondes glee short. Rima took her side next to me on the bed and began stroking my hair and Utau moved to the foot of the bed shaking her head.

"**Poor Amu-Chan is confused; you need to get it out of your system love. Tell us everything." **Rima spoke sweetly as her fingers soothed my tethered nerves, I looked to Utau and she nodded her agreement frantically and so I started at the beginning and poured out my soul.

"**Last night I went to talk to him and something had changed, I wanted him to kiss me…badly. I've never wanted someone as much as I do him; I think there is something wrong with me. He smells amazing and his voice makes me shiver, when he teases me I should hate him but secretly it makes me want him more. I don't know what to do; when I first felt odd about him I put it down to being lonely but now? Do you think I like him? Is that how this feels?" **I pushed my face into my hands wracked with frustration, the room had remained silent since I had finished my rant and growing impatient I glanced at my friends to see what the hold-up was only to find them gaping at me.

"**What, Wh-at are you both staring at?" **I felt so self-conscious, here I was baring my soul to them and they didn't even have the good grace to close their mouths. Rima was the first to break the silence as she smiled uncertainly at me.

"**Amu do you honestly deep down not know how you feel?"**Rima very rarely reacted patiently and so her tone of voice alerted me to missing something obvious, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"**You're in love with him Amu, you always have been and I hope you always will."**Utau blurted out gaining another quick blow to the ribs via Rima's pointy elbow.

"**You idiot, what happened to letting her find out on her own!"**Rima spat at Utau and Utau glared back in response fiercely.

But my body had gone into melt down, I was struggling to breath and my face was burning.  
><em>In love? How could I be in love? Could I be in love?<em> My thoughts repeated themselves as I re-called every second of time I had spent in Ikuto's company. _Oh God, oh God._I've never really been in love before, I cared for Tadase greatly and we lived together for three years but I always told myself I had the time to fall in love with him when I wanted to. I couldn't possibly just fall in love with Ikuto, not without properly thinking about it first, right?

I grimaced inwardly, what other explanation could there be. I focused on an image of him last night still fresh in my mind he looked perfect, I reflected on the softness of his darkening blue hair, the endless emotion of his azure eyes and the lust I felt that lingered around his lips. It was so obvious, my feelings had been secured the first time we had met and everything since had only served to expand my ability to love him.

I felt nauseous and dizzy all at once, I had been careful my entire life but as my mother always said there are some things you just can't protect yourself from and Ikuto had obviously become one of them. I swayed in my seat seeing dots, feeling weak and looked between Utau and Rima with blinking eyes. Before I felt the darkness consume me I heard Rima call my name and then there was nothing but comfortable numbness.

I awoke to uncomfortably cold fingertips and flinched away mumbling, in my semi-conscious state I could make out the mumbled wittering's of my friends.

"**I told you to be gentle, you made her sick Utau! What's wrong with you, you don't just go and break something that emotionally big to a girl like Amu!"**Rima's reprimanding tone sounded like ice and I was honestly a little glad that she wasn't mad at me.

"**How was I supposed to know? Doc please, please don't tell Ikuto he will kill me!" **I had never heard Utau sound so desperate and her pleas were met by an unfamiliar deep chuckle.

"**Tell me what…"**His voice came from further away and I could tell without even thinking, without seeing that it was Ikuto and he sounded furious.

"**Oh jeez! I'm out of here."**Rima sighed under her breath, the bed creaked next to me and I assumed she left the room before the siblings began their rant.

"**Ikuto… Amu's not feeling well but I called our doctor and she's going to be just fine lover boy so don't worry your pretty little head off. No need to go crazy on me now!" **Utau's voice seemed to lose confidence the longer she spoke and in the end she drifted to silence.

"**I can tell you're not in the talking mood so I'll go wait in your room until you're ready to talk."**She sighed leaving my side muttering something about Ikuto not being her father and how she was sick of dancing round subjects and keeping secrets.

I heard the door slam and assumed gratefully that the drama was over for one day.

"**Explain everything please, if you wouldn't mind."**Ikuto's tone was one that I had never until now heard of, it was cold, commanding and business like.

"**She's fine sir, a little run down with one hell of a fever. But if she takes this medicine and keeps cool she will be fine by tomorrow."**The doctor sounded tense, but then again being spoken to like that was bound to have its effects.

"**Very well, thank you so much for your time. Charge the costs to my tab and you may be excused."**His cold tone rang out through my small room and I could only assume that the hasty shuffles belonged to the retiring doctor.

The weight on my bed shifted and I was uncomfortably aware of how close he was, he began running his fingers through my knotted hair and placed his spare hand gently against the warmth of my face tutting.

"**What am I going to do with you; you have no idea how worried you make me."**He sighed sounding more than a little frustrated and in a moment of weakness when he went to move his hand I stopped him holding him to my face, a part of me desperately wanting him to stay.

"**A-mu? Are you awake?"**He stroked my face softly making me shudder but I was still too cowardly to open my eyes, instead I settled for squeezing his hand lightly and was met by a relieved laugh.

"**A part of me knew you were awake, you're a terrible actress how do you feel?"**His usual tone warmed me and I could hear the concern in his voice, but I couldn't exactly be honest with him. Oh Hey Ikuto I feel great because you're here and I'm in love with you? Yeah somehow I couldn't see that working.

"**I feel fine now."**I smiled at him eyes still shut tight like the coward I am.

"**That's only because I'm here right?"**I could hear the smirk in his voice and yet I couldn't stop myself from flinching at how well he knew me.

"**Amu are you okay, what's wrong?"**He pressed his hand a little harder to my face as if willing me to answer him and I smiled,

"**You just know me so well." **He had fallen silent and the suspense was killing me, a braveness I didn't think I possessed willed me to open my eyes. I fluttered my eyelids open slowly peeking at the stunned man above me.

Looking at him only re-affirmed my feelings, even in the dark he was beautiful and I was stupid, a strange sadness swept over me, a feeling I had never really felt before. I was miserable it hurt that I would never be good enough for him but how could I tell him that? It wasn't his problem it was mine. I turned on my side frustrated as tears streaked down my face.

"**Amu, tell me what's wrong are you hurt?"**His tone only served to increase my guilt, he was perfect, too perfect and it was frustrating. A part of me wanted to hate him for making me feel this way but the dominant half just wanted to love him all the more. Unable to keep my feelings locked inside for any longer I divulged.

"**It just hurts so much, to want something so bad and know that it can't be yours." **Greif shook me as I realised the truth of my sudden statement and the tears I had held back where set loose. A stunned Ikuto did his best to comfort me stroking my back soothingly but all it did was reiterate how much he wasn't mine making me want him more.

"**Tell me what you want, I'll do anything! I hate seeing you like this Amu." **His voice seemed pleading; desperately he reached for me as I shrugged him away.

"**There is nothing you can do. I want to be alone okay?"**My voice quavered and at first I was worried Ikuto wouldn't leave, but as usual he listened and complied with my every desire and left. It was there in the shadows of my now frigid room that I allowed my emotions to finally over whelm me. I cried and sobbed for hours until there was nothing left in me but exhaustion and it was only then that I found solace in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's Pov.<strong>

* * *

><p>She was crying, her heart breaking and I was useless. I made a promise to take care of her, protect her and failed. I was furious that much was clear, angry at myself, frustrated with my futility but what good was that to her now.<p>

I stormed my way towards my bedroom a whirlwind of thought almost forgetting that Utau awaited me. All I wanted was peace and quiet and for her tear stained face to leave my sight, I saw her every time I closed my eyes and it was all too much.

"**Utau now really isn't the right time."**I growled unintentionally.

**"Ikuto, what happened you're a mess?"** Her touching tone surprised me as she stood to take me in her arms, _I must look worse than I thought. _I laughed bitterly embracing my sister back so as not to worry her.

"**Amu needs you or someone, that isn't me. She's crying her eyes out right now and will not tell me anything, but why should she! I was so stupid to think that she could ever trust me, love me the way I love her. She wouldn't even look at me Utau, I am such an idiot to think I held any importance in that girl's life, I must have been insane. I may as well sign myself off to Saaya for all the good it will do me, if she won't have me I will love no other, I may as well make a sound business decision, Saaya's money will help and hopefully be enough to free you."**I ranted on and on growing in both impatience and exasperation; I was an idiot to think that I could ever be happy with a woman of my choice. That is not how things work in the real world, in our world. Utau shook her head in my arms slapping my arm.

"**You will do no such thing! You are both idiots she loves you Ikuto, but she is probably too simple to realise that you love her back, honestly you make this more difficult than it needs to be." **She continued to shake her head in disappointment, but I refused to let my heart hope.

"**It's not possible Utau, I'll give her the space she has asked for. I simply ask of you to watch over her while I can't. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of paperwork to get through and I'd like to be alone." **I knew that the harshness of my tone would hurt her and selfishly I realised I didn't rightly care. I wanted to wallow in my disappointment and self-loathing for the rest of the night; I would need this moment on my own to compose myself enough to see her tomorrow… That is if she would see me.

As Utau left the room rage flooded through my veins, a rage fuelled by my inability to protect the woman I loved. I lashed out forcing my fist into the wall and saw red.

**"Great… Utau's going to kill me."** I mumbled casting a discarded T-shirt across my now ruined fist and headed in the direction of a bathroom. _The things people do in the name of love…_

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan:<strong>** Review me and let me know what you think loves, it really will mean a lot to me. ^^  
><strong>


	14. Mistaken moments and misleading plans

**Leeloo-Chan: **Welcome to another chapter, I really do appreciate all of your kind words and reviews so keep them up ^^I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

* * *

><p><strong>Room mates, chapter 14.<strong>

**Ikuto's Pov.**

* * *

><p>I crept from my room wishing with all my might to see no one. Since our awkward conversation neither I nor Amu had left our respective rooms with the exception of work, although it didn't accomplish much… I was still as desperately in love with her as I had been before, if not more. However today ushered in a day of change, I didn't want to leave but I didn't exactly have a choice today was the day we were meeting to plan my mother's birthday party, if I missed this… My life would not be worth living.<p>

It wasn't like I didn't want to see her; on the contrary I wanted nothing more. I wanted to know how her new job was and if she had made new friends, but if I was truthful I wanted to know if there was someone there that caught her eye and the not knowing was driving me to an early grave.

I pulled the living room door open silently and tip toed through, for nothing…

"**Are you seriously still avoiding her, you two are stupid!"** Came Utau's impatient voice from the sofa as she flipped through her style magazines.

"**Be quiet Utau, I'm not avoiding her I'm giving her space…Just like she asked."**I sighed irritated my sister should know this! I really should not have to justify my actions!

**"You don't have to worry, she's out cold. She works really hard now and has met some nice people."** A smirk lifted the corner of her face, she knew I was dying for any news at all but I would not beg.

"**Good for her, hurry up or you will be late for mother's plans." **I grumbled impatiently glaring at my baby sister and she smiled simply in response.

"**I'll catch a lift with you as soon as I make sure Rima is up to wake Amu." **Her previous smirk grew into a sly grin and I shuddered, I knew that face all too well… She was planning something.

"**I'm probably going to regret this but… Why?"** I shrugged my shoulders casually as if I didn't care and waited.

"**Well Amu is coming later with Rima to help us plan colour schemes, face it Ikuto… there is no hiding now."** I stiffened remembering to not let my emotions show, outside I seemed casual and unmoved but inside I was a riot.

"**How long is Rima going to be? I have errands to run."** I somehow managed to keep my tone impartial but before Utau could respond the tiny blonde devil appeared rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"**You can relax monster! I'm here so please leave before Amu wakes I don't want you making her cry again!"** She glared at me fiercely and as she saw my face fall her smile stretched triumphantly, she had won this round.

"**I have no idea what you are talking about but we are late, get your things Utau we are leaving."** I glared back at the tiny blonde with all my might like a petulant child and left. _What the hell does Nagi see in that witch anyway? _ I thought as I paced down corridor to my car. Sighing I realised that maybe today would give me an opportunity to finally face my fears and confront her… And then I thought the better of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's Pov.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rima had woken me at least half an hour ago but since then had been strangely silent to the point where I almost couldn't bear it anymore. I had spoken about or actually talked to Ikuto in a week and it felt like a lifetime. So much had changed that I wanted him to know, I wanted to tell him about my work, about the kids and my new friends but I couldn't. As I grumbled in my head about the stupidity of boys Rima's stern voice finally broke the silence.<p>

"**Ikuto will be there today Amu."** Her petit face seemed oddly severe so I attempted to brighten the situation,

"**I know, but it's not like I need to talk to him." **I placed emphasis on the word need, dragging it out childishly and grinned at her only to see her practically fuming.

"**I've been patient with you both Amu, but honestly this is ridiculous. He loves you; you love him the only thing standing in the way is your idiocy."** She shrugged her shoulders as if the bluntness of her statement wasn't intended to hurt me and I growled.

"**What would you have me do Rima?"** My eyes blazed and she patiently smiled in return only adding to my anger.

"**Confess to him, if he doesn't feel the same which I can guarantee he does then blame it on me, say I put you up to it because of the argument I had with him this morning."** She looked at me confidently as if it was the easiest thing in the world and I sighed.

"**You're not going to let me back out of this are you?"** The only reply I received was the shaking of her blonde head before she hopped off the stool and made her way to say goodbye to Nagi.

I had to admit that Rima's ideas had its benefits, there was no doubt in my mind that Ikuto did not see me the way I saw him but at least if I knew definitively everyone would stop interfering and leave me to live my miserable life without him. However the other half of me was terrified I had never confessed in my life and this was Ikuto Tsukiyomi we were talking about…

It was now or never and this issue needed to be put to rest, I gathered the rest of my things and met Rima outside. In the car I warned Rima of my resolve to confess and the rest of the journey we spent wittering on about Nagi and how amazing he was, it served as the perfect tool to distract me from my growing anticipation.

The lean arms of Souko embraced me as I entered the front door, more than a little dazed I eventually returned her hold taking in my surroundings. I knew that the Tsukiyomi's had money but I had no idea that they had this much money, the house was outstandingly beautiful and I caught the smile of Utau as she stepped out from behind her mother.

"**Welcome home Amu!"** she laughed innocently but her words implied more, I shook my head knowing that soon she would realise she had been wrong the whole time and it gave me some form of sad comfort.

"**Oh yeah don't worry about little old me."** Cried Rima with distaste clearly annoyed at her less than welcome greeting, Utau placed her nose in the air possibly still annoyed at Rima for snapping at her.

"**Well you got the little part right!"** Utau sneered at Rima and I laughed deep and loud, harder than I had in a week. Utau and Rima looked to me as if laughing was the best sound in the world and joined in; they slipped an arm each with mine and walked into the planning room which Souko followed laughing at her mirthful daughter.

Nervously I cast my eyes around the room; it was torture knowing that I would see him for the first time in such a long time for us. Anticipation and fear mixed in my stomach but something deep inside told me I was doing the right thing.

"**I'm ready to confess, I'm going to go to the bathroom when Ikuto comes in could you tell him I need to talk?"** I smiled at Rima's wide grin knowing that I had made her happy with my decision and excused myself from the table. The house was huge and I now knew that I should have listened to Utau when she offered to show me the way.

Stumbling through into yet another grand room I sighed, I was beyond lost but my luck did seem to be turning up on the other side of the room was a smaller door, _if that isn't a bathroom then I'll be damned. _I thought to myself smugly crossing the room. But upon heaving the heavy door free I wasn't greeted by my much required bathroom.

There at the bottom of a beautiful spiral staircase stood my Ikuto, the Ikuto I dreamed about, existed for and loved. The troubling factor however was the beautiful golden haired woman in his arms, they held each other tight smiling and slowly I felt tears seep down my face as my heart beat erratically caged by my chest. I willed my feet to move, to do anything to stop this heart break and yet I remained frozen.

"**I've missed you Ikuto."** The beautiful woman's voice confidently spoke out as he laughed in response, a deep pleasant rumble serving as the final push into my darkness. Without realising my tears had seemed to grow louder and choke in my throat, loud enough that now his sapphire eyes were on me and I was fumbling for some form of reason as to why I was prying in a clearly private moment.

"**Um, I'm so silly…I was looking for a bathroom and …must have taken a wrong turn, please don't let me stop you, I'm leaving now…sorry again."** My voice broke even as I uttered the words and I knew that they would hear it but didn't care.

I ran from the room, tears blurring my eyes and before the door closed the beautiful blonde spoke,

"**Who on earth was that Ikuto…"** Her voice was distasteful, but who could blame her there was never really an excuse for me to be in this kind of world. I didn't belong here or in Ikuto's life, I had known all along that he would reject me…But then why did it hurt so much now?

I ran back to Utau only to find Rima gone, she must have left thinking it would be the best thing for mine and Ikuto's chances… how wrong could one person be.

"**Utau I'm so sorry but I suddenly feel so ill, please could you take me home…I think my fever is coming back."** I knew it was wrong both running away and playing on Utau's guilt but I couldn't take the pain, Utau's eyes scanned me distraught before excusing us both and leaving to take me home.

As the car pulled away from the drive I saw Ikuto burst through the front door and smiled forcing a wave, he only came after me to make sure I was okay and although I knew it might look strange my leaving so suddenly I could explain that away at a later date when my heart felt less heavy.

"**It feels like someone has died in here, spark up a conversation already"** Utau cheered laughing to her own joke and I forced myself to laugh with her.

"**Oh here's one Utau I was reading one of your magazines about a woman who went to confess to the man she loved only to find him with another woman, if that was you what would you do?"** I kept my tone light and airy, too scared to alert her to my personal pain and smiled broadly.

"**Hmm, I'd make him jealous… If it was Kukai I'd flaunt another man in front of him."**She laughed wickedly and then added,

**"Of course I'd probably do that for fun too!"** She cheered nudging me as I tried to soak in her unintentional advice, still not completely clear I decided to expand on my question.

"**Utau your crazy, how would you just flaunt another man."** I laughed with her pretending that everything was just the way it should be when inside I was suffering.

"**Easy, that's what new boyfriends and Ex-boyfriends are for right, what other purpose would they serve?"** She winked slyly as I spent the rest of the car journey home calling her diabolical and many other much worse things.

After finally reaching home I refused to cry again, a part of me had a feeling that Ikuto would come home to check on me and my feelings around him had never been wrong….  
>I needed to leave the house but I had no idea where to go, and that's when I realised that a well-deserved night out was in order.<p>

I called my work friend Kairi and asked him to join me for some drinks I knew he had a thing for our co-worker Yaya and figured that if I could help in any way maybe it would make me feel a little better. That being said I could also put Utau's technique to use, I refused to sit by idly looking pathetic while Ikuto lived the high life with his bimbo, so what if Kairi didn't like me, Ikuto and everyone else didn't need to know that… all they needed to know was that I was going out with someone that had nothing to do with them.

After updating my social network profile to:

**Amu Hinamori is spending a night out on the town with Kairi Sanjou.**

I put on my best outfit, curled my hair and pulled out my heels ready to really rub the salt in. I knew that Kairi was coming to pick me up and that Kukai was currently the only one home, I also knew that Kukai was horrendously bad at keeping secrets so he served my purpose perfectly.

Upon leaving my room I heard Kukai wolf whistle and laughed,

"**Does that mean I look nice Kukai, because I want to look nice**?" I smiled at him shyly as he watched me suspiciously.

**"You look amazing, but what's with the big need to look so nice. I thought you were going out with a friend?" **His tone made him sound worried and I knew that to seal the deal I had to make it as convincing as possible, subtly wasn't exactly his strong point.

"**Yeah he's my friend now… but after a few drinks we will see."** I winked at him playfully but on the inside I felt wrong, I couldn't believe that my feelings for Ikuto where driving me this far but a little make pretend never hurt anyone in the long run.

The doorbell rang twice clearly and I grinned, the romantic side of this night out may have been fake but I was actually excited to go out with a friend. I grinned at Kukai enthusiastically before squealing,

"**That's him!"** I clicked to the door pulling it open and stunning Kairi,

"**Wow Amu I almost didn't recognise you, you look amazing!"** He grinned at me in a friendly manner but I knew that Kukai would read more into it.

Before we departed for the night I made Kukai take a picture of us together in the hallway and I laughed as Kairi announced,

"**Well that's my new profile image. We look amazing if I do say so myself!"** he offered his arm and I laughed linking mine with his and shouting back to Kukai,

"**Don't wait up!"** The implication that I was about to have an amazingly fun night lay thick between us but from the look on Kukai's face I was sure he read it as something else.

The minute we reached the elevator I began my tutoring session with Kairi on how to catch Yaya's eye, most of our strategies included candy but he was learning fast and it was making me feel better already. On our way into the bar I had uploaded the image of us together and made it my profile picture. Happy that the first steps of my plan were complete I settled down to enjoy the rest of the night drinking my pain under the table and helping a dear friend.

It was late now, Kairi and I were on out sixth shared fish bowl and it was getting to the point where I could see stars. I uploaded a drunken slur of a status onto my profile, reasonably sure that it mentioned something about drinking, fun and laughing troubles away surrounded by fruity men. The last thought had made me laugh the loudest as I looked around at all of them drunken men hitting on similarly drunken girls.

"**I'm just going to go to the bathroom Amu-Chan be back soon."** He grinned at me impishly and I laughed,

"**Don't go sending drunken love confessions to Yaya, in fact leave me your phone just in case!"** I giggled snatching his phone away making him pout.

"**Fine but I'm taking yours so you don't end up calling that mysterious blue haired man you keep telling me about."** I blushed furiously, he had me there. Giggling I handed over my phone reluctantly twirling innocently on my bar stool.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's Pov.<strong>

* * *

><p>Amu had ignored every text and call making me close to pulling my hair out, I was currently walking up the stairs to our flat ready to drag an answer out of her when my phone buzzed.<br>Excited for the first time that day I yanked my cell from my pocket only to see it was Kukai, I dejectedly hit the receive button to a stream of nonsense and sighed.

"**Kukai I can't understand a word your saying slow down."** I growled.

"**Amu, date, another man, wasted. Is that clear enough for you?"** Kukai screeched and I felt as though my world had shattered.

"**I'm worried about her man, when I read her update she could barely type. I'm with the girls were going down there…" **The front door opened as he finished speaking and came face to face with me.

"**Now's not the time to panic Ikuto, let us go down there, if she is having fun and safe we will leave her to it." **Kukai trying to be reasonable a strong suit that didn't really belong to him.

"**I'm coming with you."** I replied sternly.

"**Dude no offense or anything I'm on Team Amuto as well but can you honestly tell me that if she is safe and having fun with another man you're going to be okay with that?"** He was making perfect sense but that didn't stop it from thoroughly pissing me off.

"**All I care about is her; now tell me WHERE SHE IS!"** I was screaming at my best friend, and though a part of me knew it was wrong another part didn't care he shrugged and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"**Okay let's go."** Came Kukai's subdued response and silently we headed to check up on our friend careless, irrational, beautiful Amu.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeloo-Chan:<strong> I kind of want as close to 100 views as possible by the end of this story, and I'm so close so be a doll and review me? I promise to love you forever and make the ending as fluffy Amuto galore as your stomachs and hearts can take ^^


	15. I'm all yours

**Leeloo-Chan: **Welcome to chapter fifteen, things are going to be tied up in this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it :]

**Room mates, chapter 15.**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

My body trembled in anticipation, I played images of her kissing another man in my head and saw red. No body puts their hands on her, no one but me. She was mine and mine alone, and anyone that felt differently was in for a rude surprise. Bloodlust and concern wracked my brain until I felt a small hand grasp my shoulder, looking down I saw the last person I ever expected.

"**Rima?"** I looked at her confused and she gave me a tight smile.

"**I want to hate you, because she loves you so much it's hurting her but you understand don't you that the reason I want to like you is the same reason I want to hate you? I swear Ikuto if you don't make her happy soon I won't let you within three feet of her, I promise you that! So make the most out of your time."** She growled ferociously and I laughed ruffling her hair.

"**You're not all that bad you know, I can see why Nagi loves you."** She grinned at me in response blushing ever so slightly and said,

"**Of course you do I'm amazing. I could grow to like you to you know, so don't mess this up." **She smirked at me confidently only making me laugh more and then in no time at all we had arrived.

We entered the club but couldn't see her anywhere; _this is ridiculous how hard can it be to find a girl with bright pink hair. _The girls disappeared to the bathroom to look for her there leaving myself, Kukai and Nagi concerned and impatient. We paced in circles not wanting to lose the girls but desperate to know if Amu was okay.

"**Wait that's the guy she was with."** Kukai had yelled suddenly startling us. I followed his rudely pointed finger to see a smallish man with glasses and green hair… _If that's Amu's type I'm screwed._ But before I let the thought poison my chances I advanced towards the unsuspecting man, looming over him.

"**Ah so you must be tall, blue and handsome…"** Kairi said looking me up and down as I stared at him incredulously, _he must be wasted_.

"**I don't have time for this, where is she."** I cast my eyes around impatiently as Kairi shook his head.

"**I went to the bathroom, last I checked she was at the bar but she had mentioned wanting to dance. You know what our Amu-Chan is like?"** Kairi burst out laughing possibly trying to alleviate the tension but all I could hear was the familiarity in his voice as it wrapped around her name and the word our.

"**I know MY Amu very well."** I growled pushing past him towards the dance floor, Nagi and Kukai remained behind no doubt trying to explain the situation to what had seemed to be a perfectly innocent friend.

I peered through the crowd and upon seeing a flash of pink it felt as though my heart had lifted. She was so beautiful, her long pink hair flew out as she twirled and the black fabric of her dress clung to every curve like a second skin. She was the most sublime thing I had ever seen and seeing her happy and free only added to my enjoyment.

She danced and swayed gracefully head tilted upwards enjoying every beat of music, I had become so enchanted that I couldn't even be angry at the men quite clearly leeching on her. Before I fully understood what I was doing I was behind her and with her this close the world was fine again.

"**Care to dance miss?"** I whispered seductively in her ear and smiled as she turned to face me, swaying and slightly tipsy but never missing a swing of her hips to the rhythm.

"**I'm sorry I don't dance with taken men."** She winked at me playfully as she slurred her sentence but the subject of it bowled me over, I had been an idiot. After seeing my cousin Lulu she must have jumped to conclusions thinking we were together, but if she was upset then that at least meant I was in with some kind of chance, and if I wasn't well dam it I would tell her anyway.

"**Good job I'm all yours then"** I replied raspy through embarrassment and lust, she smiled at me knowingly and said,  
><strong><br>"it's okay Ikuto your allowed a girlfriend why would it matter to me. I've been dating to you know, there's no need to be embarrassed."** Her voice trembled slightly and even though what she said had hurt beyond belief the rational side of me knew she was lying.

"**Stop playing this game Amu, the person you saw was my cousin Lulu and I know you are not really dating, I'm more your type than that guy…"** I was confident at first but as I uttered my last sentence I felt hesitant it was a hunch that she liked me and right now I was almost diving in head first into trouble.

"**So…You're not dating then?"** she bit her bottom lip with shyness and it took all of my self-control to hold myself back.

"**I'm all yours Amu. There is no one else, only you if you will have me."** I smiled at her confidently though my insides where like jello but she smiled reassuringly back easing my tension slightly,

"**I like the sound of that, but I won't remember any of this tomorrow so let's just have fun tonight and it can be your job to remind me tomorrow?" **Her voice purred around the word fun as I dragged her in against my body tightly.

"**Anything you want."** I smiled seductively biting down on her ear gently causing a shudder to map its way down her spine. Twirling her round in my arms I continued to dance with her as if we were the only two people in the world, all I could see, all I knew was her. _My Amu._

It would seem that everyone had decided to stay and have fun, Kairi joined our group gratefully but later left with some weird hyperactive girl in bunches. I had reluctantly been made to leave Amu to dance with Rima and Utau because apparently I had been monopolising her all night. This left me stood at the bar with my two male friends laughing at our other halves,

"**Last time we were like this we had no idea where our love lives would begin and end and now look at us." ** I grinned at them clapping Kukai on the back affectionately.

"**Ikuto I'm happy for you bro but dial down on the happiness its freaking me out."** His oafish smile spread to his eyes and with that I knew I had already been forgiven for my previous actions.

"**So, how happy are you exactly Ikuto?" **Nagi smirked taking a long pull on his drink.

"**Well it's not set in stone yet, nothing has been agreed to but I was thinking about proposing tomorrow when she's sober…" **I replied blissfully happy and watched as both Nagi and Kukai choked on their drinks.

"**You can't be serious?"** They both yelled simultaneously.

"**I don't see why not, I've waited my whole life for her and I refuse to let her get away again." **My tone seemed to hold all of the determination of a man in love as I pat my friends on the shoulder.I looked over and watched her dance. She had no idea what was in stall for her when she sobered up, but for my sake I really hoped that she didn't change her mind about me. But even if she did at this point I think I'd just kidnap her anyway, my friends looked at me as if I was insane and I had to agree that I felt a little bit crazy myself.

I spent the rest of the night either dancing with or watching my Amu in a state of complete happiness, tomorrow she would be mine and nothing would stop me.

Eventually the night grew too long and the girls where a healthy combination of exhausted and smashed. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders as I realised that I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore, and as I pulled her into my arms and carried her home I had never felt more alive.

**Amu's Pov.**

(The morning after.)

_Oh God I feel like death._ I never understood why I didn't learn my lesson, I tossed around against the sheets in some kind of half tantrum, slowly but surely flashes of the night came back. Memories of getting drunk with Kairi, laughing with Utau and Rima, play fighting with Kukai and… dancing with Ikuto.

"**Oh Ikuto!"** I groaned out loud to myself, I had almost forgotten about all of that.

"**You shouldn't call out my name like that you know, I might get the wrong idea."** Startled I jumped at the sound of his husky voice and sighed, of course he was here were else would he be. I didn't even need to look at him to know that he was smiling, quite pleased with himself.

I rolled onto my side and almost screeched at how close he was, we were practically nose to nose now and his cobalt eyes bore deep down into mine as if searching for my soul. I recalled his words as he swayed against me last night and burned up. _All yours he had said. _

I blushed red in his presence for the millionth time but this time it felt different, it wasn't embarrassing anymore just expected and that made me smile the most.

"**Good morning Mr Tsukiyomi. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to find you in my bed."** I tried my best to apply a brave tone and yet still stuttered; _dam him and his good looks_.

"**Think again strawberry, you're in my bed!"** He winked glancing at me suggestively and I laughed nervously looking around. Sure enough I was back on his familiar pitch black sheets in one of his old T-shirts.

"**Did um…anything happen…"** I raked my brain shyly but couldn't remember anything like that… and I mean surely if anything had happened I would remember, in fact I'd imagine it would be a little hard to forget. He laughed darkly before looking me up and down,

"**I'm hurt that you would think I would take advantage of you like that! No love nothing happened last night I promise although now that you're awake and sober I probably can't say the same."** He advanced towards me suggestively and the tips of my ears burned.

A knock at the door interrupted us as Kukai's dejected face appeared in the darkness.

"**I'm really sorry to bother you both but your needed, it's about Utau."** His eyes looked to both of us hopeless hollows before he disappeared and I was now officially worried. Ikuto looked to me apologetically as I clambered out of his sheets.

"**I'm so sorry Amu, I guess…"** I cut off his apologetic sentence before he had hardly begun.

"**We can discuss what and where we are later, right now Utau needs us."** He smiled at me gratefully before hauling on his shirt,

"**Shall we go then?"** I tugged down at my knee length shirt laughing as if to say now's as good a time as any.

Utau's cries could be heard as soon as we entered the living room, I rushed to her side but she was so distraught she could barely utter a word between stifled sobs. Nagi being the calmest one of the group began to fill us in.

"**Ikuto, Hoshina found out about Utau's relationship with Kukai, we still don't know how but he is forcing the contract upon her. Put simple she marries him or your family lose the company."** His face quickly turned apologetic as he glanced to Ikuto's face.

He walked towards Utau, fury and determination burning in his blackening eyes,

"**Utau, I'm going to fix this. You won't have to live under the shadow of this any longer."** He spoke fervently and after looking back at me once his deep eyes lingered once on my golden orbs before storming out of the house.

**Ikuto's Pov.**

It was over, I knew what I was about to do would hurt us financially, I knew that it would hurt my father emotionally but even he had to see now that it was too high a cost. I had allowed it to slide previously because of Utau's pleas and because it never seemed like Hoshina was serious about his offer, but if he thought even for one second I would treat my baby sister as a bargaining chip well, he had another dam thing coming.

I marched into my father's office well aware that I was in a state of undress, my hair stuck up at unusual angles and the smell of Amu's perfume still lingered against my skin. Aruto looked me up and down before laughing.

"**You look like you had a wild night son, did you and Amu finally make up."** He mocked me but all the while was curious; I could see it in his eyes. I allowed myself one brief memory of Amu tangled pink against black satin before setting myself to the task at hand.

"**Father, something needs to be brought to your attention. I need for you to listen understand and hopefully if you are the man I have spent the majority of my life respecting then you shall agree with me."** I didn't smile; cutting all emotion from your tone came easy when you were a part of the elite business world. I took a seat across from my father and crossed my hands in my lap, when he nodded his head briefly I took that as my queue to begin my speech.

"**I hope to acquit our contract with Hoshina giving him full access to Easter Production Company in order to save my sister, your daughter from a marriage she does not want and never has."** I looked at him patiently as his eyebrows rose incredulously.

"**Father Utau only agreed to the marriage of that man because he forced her hand, he knew that she could not resist helping her family and used her young naivety against her. I hope you will be in agreement that she should not have to pay the price so that we can keep the company."**

At the newly discovered knowledge Aruto stood from his chair pacing the room,

"**You are certain that what you speak of is true, oh my poor girl. How could I not know?"** Aruto seemed devastated as he continued to pace the room.

"**You do know Son that if you do this you will not have a company of your own, of course you know we have more than enough money to support you but you worked so hard. Is there no other way?"** He seemed distraught torn between wanting to help his two children but realising he could do nothing at all, I sighed my father always meant well and seeing him like this hurt.

"**I am fully aware of what this means, but Utau has lived under Hoshina's shadow for far too long. Draw the paper up with me now father and I will have this ordeal over with today, I can rebuild my own company. Utau is in love father, and the man she loves is an amazing man! I will not let this torment them any longer."** My speech seemed to move my father in an odd way, he grasped my shoulder firmly.

"**You have grown so much Ikuto, I have never been more proud of you." **My father's warm smile crinkled his eyes as he held onto my shoulder fiercely.

After an hour locked in my old man's office the papers where finally drawn and signed, I would be sad to leave my clients and work behind but if it meant saving Utau I would surrender it all. I grinned at my father prepared to leave his office before he cornered me.

"**Before you visit Hoshina son, I advise you to take a shower and change. You smell like a mixture between a brewery and a certain pink haired delight."** He quirked his famous one sided grin at me before I nudged him tightly in the ribs,

"**You sound like such an old pervert father, when I bring her home you better be on your best behaviour."** I glanced at him sternly making him laugh until the theoretical light bulb lit in his eyes.

"**Wait… your bringing her home? Does that mean what I think it means…"** The idea of us as a couple seemed to put my father in a state of euphoria, I left him in his office bouncing around like a small child and went to change. Hoshina didn't stand a chance now, and it felt dam good.

I drove to my old Job feeling strangely excited for it to be over, without requesting permission I bludgeoned through Hoshina's office catching him off guard and half way through a phone call.

"**Tsukiyomi, what can I do for you?"** He asked casually hanging up the receiver. In response I slammed the contract on his desk and grinned.

"**Congratulations Hoshina, the company is yours."** I allowed a smirk at him knowing it would tip him over the edge.

"**Smirk all you want, Utau signed a contract she's mine." **His venom coated voice only increased my rage as I glared down at the monstrous man in front of me.

"**Actually I think you will find that under the term and agreements she is only yours if we have stakes in the company, we have relinquished our ties to Easter naming you the CEO and making Utau ours."** I knew I had won, a vein popped near his temple and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"**Fine she is freed from her obligations."** He reluctantly admitted making me grin triumphantly, it was finally over.

"**I don't know what your smiling about Tsukiyomi, I win don't you see the company is mine. All the work and money you and your father funnelled into this is over."** He vehemently spat at my already retreating figure and I laughed,

"**I have everything I will ever need in life; this company means nothing to me compared to what I have found…"**I let my words drift into silence as Hoshina ranted and raved behind his desk.

Twirling my car keys in my hand I smiled with relief, but it wasn't over yet not by a long shot I still had shopping to do before I could take the news home to my sister and beloved. I practically skipped to my next destination not willing to waste time.

Leeloo-Chan: Kutau are free, and our big Amuto scene is coming up? If you want more fluff than you can handle then review me pretty please. ^^ I really hope you enjoyed it though :]


	16. If you will let me

**Leeloo-Chan: **Welcome to chapter fifteen, I really hope you enjoy it.

**Room mates, chapter 16.**

**Amu's Pov.**

For the first hour we found ourselves pacing the room, cleaning and flicking through TV channels, anything to distract us from the main issue at hand. Suddenly all of our phones buzzed at once and I laughed, _how typically Ikuto. _

**Ikuto: Hey all don't worry anymore. Everything is going to be fine now so relax, and don't bother texting back because I'm busy and won't have time to message back, (unless your name is Amu that is :p) I joke, but seriously I'll explain when I get home. Love you guys, Ikuto.**

I smirked at his added section in brackets and then heard an un-godly squeal. Currently Utau had switched in a matter of seconds from hopeless and melancholy to hyperactive and squealing, her legs wrapped firmly around Kukai's chest as she brought him in for breathless kiss after kiss.

The room seemed to lift in tension, I had no idea how he did it but I shouldn't really be surprised. Ikuto could probably do anything if he put his mind to it, it was one of the many things I had grown to love and respect about him.

Finally Utau released a furiously embarrassed Kukai to drag the rest of her friends into a bone shattering hold. It's not that we weren't happy for her or even that we didn't want to celebrate it's just that ribs tend to be important and she seemed to be crushing ours, one after another.

Utau seemed to eventually settle but when she laid her eyes on me a strange look flashed through her cool lavender depths and I had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

"**Amu, you're wearing nothing but my brothers t-shirt… Oh my god you slept with him!"** She pointed an accusing finger at my now shaking form and grinned triumphantly. I could honestly say I had never been more embarrassed, in the chaos of Utau I hadn't had time to get changed, my duty as a friend came first and this is how she rewarded me.

"**I haven't slept with your brother, I stayed in his room last night when I was drunk but nothing happened." **I shrugged my shoulders casually hoping that they could see past their own bias thoughts to see the honesty in my words.

"**I believe you!"** Nagi called out and I smiled gratefully in return, sadly the smile was not destined to last long as Utau bombarded me with questions.

"**Well you guys are at least together now right?"** I grimaced slightly, this was not a question I wanted to answer, I sighed knowing I had no choice and decided that telling the truth would be easier.

"**We haven't actually talked yet…"** I blushed remembering Ikuto's words before Kukai had interrupted and laughed to myself, _I don't think talking was exactly what Ikuto was thinking of at the time…_  
>My thoughts drifted off to dangerous places and as I shook myself back into reality Utau was practically hovering above me, hand on hip pouting.<p>

"**Why the hell not?"** She whined quickly followed by Rima

"**He better not waste the chance I gave him, I'm getting bored of waiting."** She twirled a slender finger through blonde curls and I could only laugh in response.

"**How do you think I feel guys? If it bothers you how the hell do you think it makes me feel?" **I sighed pouting and slouching low in my seat petulantly; this only seemed to amuse my friends more as they stared at me open mouthed.

"**So you admit you like him then?"** Kukai's incredulous tone made me laugh the most as I nodded my head fervently, turning pinker with each nod.

"**I love him…"** I managed to squeak out before being jumped on by Utau and Rima.

The room had erupted into a mixture of laughter and relief only disturbed by a chorus of the word,

"**Finally!" **

I watched as my friends play fought with each other and smiled, in the beginning of our incredibly strange friend ship things where so much different. I was hurt over Tadase, Rima hated Nagi's guts, Ikuto wouldn't even speak to me and Utau wouldn't give Kukai the time of day, or so it seemed. I was so happy that we all had someone, and was mostly surprised that I had someone.

That sneaky cat had stolen my heart without my even realising and I knew now I never really stood a chance. I felt a tugging on my head and glanced above to see Utau and Rima stood over me.

"**I'm guessing you and Ikuto are going to have that talk when he gets back so it's time to make you all pretty for it, we can't risk anything messing up."** Utau shook her head determined as Rima dragged me helplessly into Kukai's bedroom.

A few hours had already passed and the fact that I hadn't had one text from Ikuto made me nervous, I swore if he left me with these two fools bickering over hair up or hair down I would skin him.

Eventually they had learnt to compromise working surprisingly well on the same team, choosing to plat the side sections of my hair pulling the plats back and tying them in the middle of the back of my head, leaving the rest to fall down long and wavy to my mid back.

Utau pulled out what could only be described as a little black dress from her closet and beamed at me confidently for something so basic it looked beautiful on perfectly hugging my slim waist and curvy hips. The straps dipped down to frame my bust making me seem bigger and the dress itself stretched to just above the knee.

She made me wear sheer thigh highs with force before announcing that she was done, a little black purse and black stilettos completed the look as I twirled in the mirror gracefully. I had no idea how they did it but I was sure Rima and Utau were geniuses.

"**I'm so nervous."** I managed to mutter and was quickly embraced by my two friends.

"**You have nothing to be nervous of Amu, he loves you and you love him all that's left to do is tell each other and when that happens everything will click in place, I'm speaking from experience here."** Rima grinned whilst tilting her head in the direction of the living room and I laughed.

Utau began combing out my pink hair with her fingers, seemingly lost in thought until I snapped my fingers in front of her.

"**Earth to Queen Utau, did you go somewhere nice?"** She turned pink looking from myself to Rima and laughed,

"**I hope I get to call you sister someday Amu."** Completely taken a back I almost fell from my chair,

"**We haven't even confessed yet and you're expecting marriage, pop your brakes a little Utau!" **We all laughed together in response and decided that a good outfit shouldn't go to waste, Utau and Rima were currently arguing over shades of lipstick as they got themselves ready for what they had named celebration night. I of course drew the short straw of informing Kukai and Nagi that after my talk with Ikuto we were going to dinner which meant dress up time.

"**Guy's you're not going to like it but apparently were going out tonight, so you're going to have to get ready, if you think you have it rough just look at me at least you aren't a Barbie doll."** I yelled walking into the living room whilst trying to shove my un-cooperative earrings in.

"**Aww but I bought champagne and on the contrary Amu I think you look beautiful!"** I froze upon hearing Ikuto's voice, I had hoped to have a little more preparation time before being dragged into something this huge but he wouldn't be Ikuto if he didn't surprise me.

"**I-kuto welcome home."** I managed to stutter shamefully and he laughed in return.

"**What happened love? You were so confident this morning and now you're shy again, I can fix that you know."** He smirked and my breathing hitched, something was different about him he seemed less restrained and I loved the playfulness dancing in his sapphire eyes. It had to happen now before I turned weak again and so I approached him,

"**Ikuto can we talk please?"** I was shaking like a leaf but he was as confident and collected as ever. Striding towards me he took my hand casually and led me to his room. As soon as the door had closed behind us a fierce determination subsided all of my nerves.

"**Amu love you have no idea how long I have dreamt of this."** He stared at me shamelessly slowly advancing towards me every small movement laboured and slow. He reached for my hand taking it in his and pressing the warmth of his lips to the inside of my wrist, I shivered pleasantly as his face moved up to kiss the crease of my elbow.

"**How long I have dreamt of holding you, kissing you…Making you mine."** He smiled dreamily as he leant down placing a kiss on my exposed collar bones then settling to rest his head in the nook of my neck.

"**My life is only complete because you are in it,"** He whispered into the crook of my neck leaving a trail of fiery kisses across my throat. I felt it now more than ever, that same all-consuming lust. His lips ran across my jaw line teasingly as my heart spluttered in response.

"**I am always yours and no one; no one will ever love you as much as I do."** I smiled at him stunned since realising he loved me I had dreamt a million times of hearing him confess and yet none of my wildest most romantic dreams had even come close to this.

Our eyes met once again, Sapphire stared into deep Aurous gold and we drowned in each other.

"**I love you Ikuto,"** was all I could manage before he swept me into his arms, his lips crashed against mine in sheer toe curling ecstasy. I felt the warmth and softness of his lips and it only made me want more.

"**I love you too Amu,"** He murmured against my closed lips, intensifying our passion. Desperate for more of him I ran my slender tongue gently against his bottom lip and felt him shiver in response, as his mouth opened we buckled backwards into the book case groaning, exploring and loving each other freely.

Finally pulling away for breath he ran his hands down my face and whispered,

"**You are so beautiful."** I smiled shyly back pressing my hands against his muscular chest and breathing in deep, his smell was intoxicating and if it wasn't for the crowd gathering outside I didn't think I would have the strength to stop when I did.

Ikuto glanced around him at the ruined book case the scattered books and manga issues across his floor making him laugh,

"**See what you do to me, I have no control."** He growled seductively pulling me into his arms and carrying me to the bed, we lay there facing each other for what felt like an eternity, his fingers tangled into my hair as he gazed into my eyes lovingly and the only sound that could be heard where the sweet whispers of I love you.

"**So, does this mean that we are together?"** I giggled at him breaking our comfortable silence.

"**It means your mine and I'm yours."** He shivered pleasantly as I ran my hand down the planes of his toned stomach.

"**So then I'm your girlfriend?"** I smirked at him hoping to embarrass him.

"**I think you're a little more than that."** His deep laugh shook the bed underneath us as I watched him confused.

"**What do you mean?"** I finally said surrendering to curiosity.

"**Your my soul mate Amu, my oxygen and hopefully if you will agree a little more than a girlfriend."** He looked at me anxiously watching my every movement, as I bat my eyelashes at him still bemused.

Standing he walked to my side of the bed kneeling on the floor besides me, silencing any question with a quick sweet kiss he reached into his pocket and opened a black velvet box, my breathing hitched once again as I looked at him not daring to believe, and he seemed to take that as a sign to explain.

"**Amu I love you more than you will ever fully comprehend, I am yours completely forever and always. I promise to love you, take care of you and protect you for as long as I live. You're my soul mate Amu, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you… If you will let me?" **

His eyes bore into mine as I stared at the man I was irrevocably in love with, it seemed insane to even consider being engaged after we had only just managed to confess but he had a point, he was my soul mate. Without him my world, my existence would be dull and lifeless. He was my everything and there would never be another to take his place, so why wait.

"**I'll love you always Ikuto."** I smiled at him gently before stretching out my left hand.

I'd always remember his face shine, as if his life was complete, as if I was the only thing he would ever want and need in life, and it made me smile because I knew it was true. Gently he pushed the ring onto my finger and I looked down in awe. There on my left finger was an intricately woven silver band; a pink diamond was set in the middle surrounded by small blue sapphires. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, so beautiful I cried.

He took me into his arms rubbing soothing patterns against my back whispering sweet nothings into my hair making me clutch him tighter. I had no idea how I deserved this amazing man holding me. But I knew that he loved me with all his heart and I knew that from here on we would spend the rest of our lives together, and for that I could not be more eternally grateful.

On his bedroom floor, neither one of us daring to move we sat twirling our hands together as I repeated the words,

"**Amu Tsukiyomi."** Every time I did Ikuto would shudder and smile claiming that he had never heard anything sound so perfect in his entire life. He leaned down to kiss me gently as we resumed from where we left off trying in vain not to break the side table in our hurry to reveal each other further.

A knock came at the door disturbing us once again and Ikuto responded by dragging fingers down my thigh highs making a distinct tearing sound.

"**Yes…"** He growled through gritted teeth.

"**We have dinner reservations soon so stop mauling each other and get out here, oh and Ikuto she better look as nice as I left her or there will be hell to pay." **Utau's severe voice sounded muffled as it drifted through the wood but Ikuto heard enough to be annoyed.

"**Go away Utau, were busy!"** He snarled impatiently, his implied sentence causing me to blush crimson.

"**I'll give you ten more minutes and then I'm coming in myself, oh and Ikuto that book case better not be broken it was a present."** Her tone seemed playful but the fact that Utau knew exactly what was happening inside closed doors scared me.

I stood, untangling myself from a pouting Ikuto bending low to kiss him once sweetly I walked over to the door and looked at Utau.

"**Where are we going to eat tonight?"** I smiled at her affectionately, and was confused when she looked away from me blushing.

"**Amu before we go out you might want to um…take whatever's let of those off."** She pointed to the ripped remnants of my thigh highs making me blush furiously but before I could even retort Ikuto was behind me opening the door wider to reveal the chaos inside.

I had to admit that it looked bad considering all we had done was kiss; the bookcase had lost several shelves and its contents where spilled across the floor like a paper riddled sea, the bed was completely dishevelled and its sheet hung half way across the floor and finally the bed side table had been knocked several times scattering its unsuspecting contents across the floor.

Utau blushed as she took in the sight behind her and sighed,  
><strong>"Why don't we go out and you can join us later. Perhaps when Amu is looking a little less dishevelled….you monster! Oh and for goodness sake Amu please don't come out looking like that." <strong>Ikuto smirked at his unsuspecting sister,

"**Don't worry Utau those stockings will be off in no time, all you have to do is leave us alone for a few hours…"** He laughed completely content as his sister stormed away disgusted.

"**Score one to me,"** he whispered in my ear before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"**Have I ever told you Amu, how much I really, truly love every single inch of you."** He kissed along my jaw as if to prove his point pressing me against his now closed door making me giggle wildly.

"**You know we have to tell them at some point where engaged."** I beamed at him purely content.

"**And we will, but tonight I'm not sharing you with anyone. Your all mine now Amu Tsukiyomi."** I blushed at the use of my future name tapping him on the arm.

**"Were not married yet you know…"** I pouted petulantly as he smiled,

"**No but I can pretend."** And with that before I could utter another word his lips seized mine in a powerfully dazing kiss, I grinned between kisses like a fool confident that this is where I belonged in life and that as long as I was by Ikuto's side nothing would ever be wrong again.

**Leeloo-Chan:** Is it weird that now I have finished it I want to do more? It's up to you but I was thinking about doing a few one shots following this story to explain some things. For example before I realised it last night I started writing the Tsukiyomi meal where Ikuto announces Amu as his Fiancé to everyone including a screaming Utau. I'd like your opinions as to whether you want the one shots or if you would prefer a fuller sequel or even if you would just like it to stay the way it is. Even if you want this story to be over I will have other stories and would be more than happy to see all of your beautiful names and words again. Thank you so much for the reviews, it means the world. Now go and let me know what you want! At once! Haha.


	17. A note from me to you and a Thank you

**A note from me to you.**

**Leeloo-Chan:**

I would like to basically take this opportunity to thank all of you that read, reviewed and loved my story. When I first started writing Room mates I really wasn't sure whether to continue or not, but thanks to a friendly comment I continued and I am really glad I did.  
>All of your reviews meant a lot to me, and I couldn't appreciate them more.<p>

A lot of you have requested a sequel, so before I can decide on a plot line for my sequel I was thinking that I will upload a rather long one off chapter, along the lines of what I already mentioned. It will be about Ikuto hosting a dinner party for his friends and family to announce their engagement. If all goes well then that chapter should be up soon :)

Until then I would like to shamelessly plug my new Amuto story, Child of the Full moon. My new story will hold the most of my concentration at the moment and although the plot line is a little different it will be packed full of Amuto galore for you all to enjoy. However I would like to explain in a little more detail that it is classed as a supernatural/romance, but not in a Vampire/werewolf way more in a they have special ability's way! If you like me or my writing styles then your reviews and opinions will be more than appreciated. Here is the summary

**Summary for Child of the full moon:**

Hinamori Amu stems from a wealthy household intent on sheltering her from a very young age due to special circumstances. Now a young woman of eighteen and lacking the ability to show her true self she ventures out to escape the confines of her family and live alone where her abrasive personality can't harm those around her, however what she finds at Seiyo's apartment complex is far from solitude.

**Reviewers.**

And here is a list of all you beautiful people that made writing this story an absolute pleasure, particularly the ones that stuck with me even after I disappeared for a month without updating! You know who you are! And thank you so much for getting me past my 100 reviews mark! You really are beautiful :)

RandomDalmatian326  
>TinkToxiixix<br>BlueMonkeyDoll  
>Mary-chan12<br>Jaz-147  
>Kidagakash13<br>ChocoLovex  
>PikachuGirl98<br>Amutopjpants4life  
>Amuto4life<br>Longing Illusions  
>DemonSlayer27<br>MireneLove  
>TheLingeringWolf<br>Nikki  
>MidnightWillowTree<br>Amutojess4life  
>Bootadagay4life<br>thisisnotapenname0.o  
>animeluvr8497<br>d3uces  
>KARONA CHAN<br>linkinparkfan9799  
>IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl<br>Keiko Hana Kitagawa  
>Amutorimahikokutau4life<br>xXxPoisonedAngelxXx  
>xtoxic rainx<br>Xerra Phene  
>thexlittlexlisa<br>Akarui Nightshade  
>aznpride16xx<br>johnmajormrbluehippopotamus


	18. The announcement

**Room mates.  
>Chapter Eighteen, The announcement.<strong>

**Leeloo-Chan:**

Just a quick one shot following my original story I hope you enjoy :)  
>I am currently working on ideas for a sequel but it will be a while until anything actually gets written,<br>in the meantime my main story will be _Child of the full moon, _but I also have a few random chapters written up for a story called _Forgotten feelings_. It's quite similar to my first story room mates in the way that it's written but it's mainly about Utau marrying Kukai, Tadase being an awful boyfriend to Amu and Ikuto striding in and saving the day. Not sure if I want to post it just yet because I don't like to have too many projects and I'm not sure if it will interest that many people, what do you think? Let me know ^^

**Disclaimer.  
><strong>  
>Story © 2012 Leeloo-Chan.<br>Deviant Art account: Leeloozorz.  
>FanFiction account: Leeloo-Chan.<br>Amu and characters of Shugo Chara are © to Peach Pit.

Bold = Speech.  
>Italics = Thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's Pov.<strong>

A nauseous feeling wracked my body as I stared at the two solid doors in front of me gasping for breath; a reassuring strong arm pulled me backwards against an all too familiar muscular chest. Tilting my head upwards gently with his pale fingers caused me to gaze into those beautiful blue depths I would never tire of.

"**Amu love don't be so nervous, everyone here tonight loves you! And you have met my family before so where is the problem?"** He smiled down at me clearly understanding nothing.

"**I've met them as some girl you knew not your fiancé, honestly why would they approve of me?"** I shook my head dejectedly he may not see it but there was real concern in my tone.

"**You have never been just some girl to me and they know it, my father has been routing for you since he met you. You are perfect, how could they not approve?"** His hold on my waist tightened and affection coloured his tone.

I blushed warmly feeling a little more at ease with what I was about to do, placing my hand tightly in his I allowed him to lead me through the front door and into the dining room.

"**Sorry I'm late; Amu changed her dress five times."** He laughed deeply before being interrupted by a sharp elbow, there at his side stood my fiercely petit Rima.

"**Don't make her feel uncomfortable pretty boy or you will have me to deal with."** She hugged me tightly sticking her tongue out at Ikuto before leading me off to find Utau as he was swamped by Nagi and Kukai.

"**Let them enjoy their boy time while we catch up"** she whispered to me leading me into the open arms of Ikuto's sister. This was the one person I had been most nervous about, I knew she would accept me for Ikuto's happiness but I wasn't sure what she would do to me when she found out we had been hiding it for so long.

We took our places at the dining table, Utau and Rima sat across from me gazing intently before Utau broke the silence.

"**We missed you at the meal the other night, and the day after, and the day after that…"** Her sly smirk tipped me off to her rather obvious tease but even so I still blushed scarlet.

"**Ikuto is quite… possessive."** I laughed nervously sipping on water in an attempt to cool myself down.

"**Possessive is one word for it,"** Rima sniggered setting Utau off and lighting my face up further.

"**Oh come on, we just like spending time together that's not so bad is it?"** As the words left my mouth I regretted them, I had left myself wide open to their responses and placed my hands over my ears shaking from side to side childishly.

"**Sure it's fine… if you're not trying to sleep through it."** Utau laughed again raucously clutching her stomach and Rima had tears in her eyes. Luckily Ikuto had appeared by my side and I looked up to him desperately pleading him to do something.

"**It's only revenge for the years of sleep I have lost thanks to you and Kukai Utau! so I would not be too smug if I were you! And with my best friend as well, oh the horror!"** Ikuto smirked at his younger sister goading her as I placed my hand to my forehead, when I had silently asked for help that wasn't quite what I had meant.

"**Amu was my best friend, but that didn't stop you mauling her to death now did it! Honestly I'm surprised you let her out long enough to come out tonight."** Utau's lavender eyes scanned over her brother like a predator searching for his weak spot and in true Tsukiyomi style the fight commenced.

They shouted and bickered eventually resorting to throwing things at each other until Kukai removed her from the table kicking and screaming, Ikuto drew a number one in the air pointing to himself and winking at a furious Utau before gently kissing my head.

"**Get used to this love; you have a life of it to look forward to."** He whispered into my ear resulting in my body convulsing pleasantly.

"**Can't wait." **I breathed against his neck and watched as his breath caught in his chest and his pupils dilated, but before our teasing match could continue Rima interrupted.

"**You have been in public less than an hour and your already at it, I swear Ikuto any perverted business and I will stab you with my fork she was innocent before she met you." **Rima fake sobbed as Utau entered the room shyly not meeting my eye.

Dinner hadn't even started and tension was already running high, Utau was probably going to strangle me and I was fairly sure Rima would end Ikuto as soon as the words where uttered but rightly or wrongly here we sat and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited.

"**Everyone welcome to our home."** Boomed Aruto's voice as he took his place at the head of the table, Souko shortly followed him taking her place by his side and with their arrival it was finally time for our announcement.

Ikuto stood as confident as ever and I grinned at him reassuringly, he raised a glass smiling at everyone warmly. The group responded by raising their glasses hesitantly staring at him strangely he only laughed deeper in return.

"**I know this isn't my usual behaviour, but I have invited you here as a celebration. I would like you all to join myself and Amu in celebrating our engagement."** He gazed at me lovingly before looking to his father curiously.

The reaction was terrifying; the room had fallen silent and just as I had begun to worry a short piercing scream filled the room and I was tackled to the floor. Looking around I saw two blonde heads laughing as they hugged me tightly.

Ikuto was shaking his father's hand as Kukai whistled and Nagi clapped, and Souko stood near her son crying slightly with what I hoped was happiness. I turned my attention to the girls in front of me smiling widely and laughed.

"**So are you happy for me?" **I looked to both of them twisting my fingers nervously and then giggled.

**"Rima, Utau are you crying?"** they turned their faces from me stubbornly as I watched them silently.

"**I do not cry."**Rima stated matter of factly though the red puffiness was still visible around her bronze eyes.

**"Neither do I!"** Utau sobbed more only adding to an already humorous situation.

A slight pressure against my palm alerted me to Ikuto's presence as he led me away from my two sobbing best friends and towards his parents making my stomach flip and my heart clench.  
>What was I supposed to say to the two people stood in front of me, <em>Hey thanks for making my soul mate? <em>Somehow I think that would be a little too odd.

However my fear was unnecessary, Aruto took me into his arms in a fierce hug and ruffled my hair and Souko wittered on and on about how happy she was. Ikuto looked once at our joined hands before staring at me proudly.

"**I love you Amu."** He whispered clearly not quietly enough as the room broke out into a chorus of **"Aww's!"** Only increasing my ridiculous blush.

"**So now that's over, we can eat right?"**Kukai yelled and the room filled with unbridled laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's diary.<em>

_My name is Amu Hinamori, and I guess nothing about me can be classed as__"Normal."__I would be a liar if I said that my behaviour is exactly what a person would expect from a woman in her early twenties and I sure as hell don't look normal. It's exactly my weirdness that led me to my happiness now._

_In my search for my new found freedom I met three wonderful men and convinced them to let me move in, I even convinced one of them to fall in love with me. They were odd and protective but somehow things ended up working out better than I ever could have dreamed._

_At first it took a while for us all to get used to one another but now I couldn't imagine a life without them. Kukai is the youngest of the three and is now engaged to my dear friend Utau after years of waiting. Nagi is the complete opposite of Kukai in every way; and yet was the perfect match for his fiancé and my best friend Rima, and let me tell you now it takes a special kind of someone to handle Rima. _

_My last roommate and the oldest of the guys was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he was possibly the strangest of the group and yet I loved everything about him. He was a friend, partner, fiancé and lover, my everything and now that we were together nothing would stand in our way. So even though it didn't seem all that promising when all of this first started It all worked out better than anyone else could have thought._

_Here I am Amu Hinamori, a more than perfect husband to be and the best new family I could wish for.  
><em>

"**Amu what are you doing in there, we are going to be late, that won't do for the most important people there today!" **Called Ikuto's voice from the living room, I dropped my pen on my newly started diary and ran out to meet him, heels in hands.

"**Ikuto aren't you over reacting a little, surely the bride and groom are the most important people!"** I laughed at his dazed response to my appearance kissing him sweetly on the **cheek.**

"**Okay fine, Utau and Kukai win this round but our wedding will be so much better! You are so beautiful Amu!"**He whispered stroking a stray hair from my cheek and smiling as if we had fallen in love only yesterday.

I blushed ushering him out of the door to the limo that awaited us below, where my co-maid of honour Rima and her fiancé Nagi the co-best man waited impatiently. One thing was for sure, Utau's wedding would surely be like no other event seen and I was excited to play my part in their roller-coaster relationship. Finally everything was coming to a close; Utau and Kukai were free to explore their lives together the way it should have been from the beginning. Rima and Nagi had already set a date although we all suspected that a little more than love had worked to convince Rima to finally tie the knot to her ever patient husband to be.

Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist possessively, since our engagement he had never changed, not once. Still as passionate, obsessed and loving as always and I had never been more positive that we were made for each other. He reached down kissing me softly filling my eyes with stars, we had found a love that could not be rivalled in the most eventful of ways.

**Leeloo-Chan:**  
>Love you all and once again thank you so very very much! I've also had to add a disclaimer because I got lots of PM's about how it would seem I was trying to claim Shugo Chara characters as my own… Go figure. . haha!<p> 


	19. Forever yours

**Roommates Chapter twenty-one.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span>** Shugo Chara and its characters of course belong to Peach Pit.  
><span><strong>Author's note:<strong> I know I said I would focus on one story but this came to me a few hours ago and I just needed to share it, I hope you all enjoy my new addition to the Roommate One shot's and I'd of course as usual love to hear your opinions so feel free to comment :)

* * *

><p>Some say the preparation for your wedding day is more stressful and time consuming than the wedding itself, and well with the lead up I had I suppose I would be almost inclined to believe. My name is Amu Hinamori and as long as I don't die from whatever tropical disease is wracking my system I am marrying the love of my life Ikuto Tsukiyomi in just under a week.<p>

I continued to glare at the pile of silk and lace pooled at the bottom of the bed as I had been doing all morning. There was a week, just one week before the big day and so far things were beginning to look less than okay.

I was exhausted. Locked away from Ikuto for a week and sick to my stomach, and now as if things couldn't possibly be worse, my dress didn't fit.

"**What do you mean, it doesn't fit?"** Utau had screeched on loudspeaker in some fathomless corner of my room.

"**It has to fit Amu; you were measured a month ago and you've been on a strict diet since."** She continued to flounder as if her assertions would make it true.

I frowned, my migraine was coming back and I had still to keep down more than one half of a grapefruit.

"**I'm sick Utau, send someone please?"** I heard myself beg weakly, desperate for anything that would make this pain go away.

"**You can't be sick Amu you just can't, we have one week…I'll be round in five okay? Don't die!"** She trailed off in hysterics not really making me feel any more reassured than I had been previously.

Finally Utau appeared, I could hear her clambering for her spare key outside and smiled gratefully. My two blonde guardians appeared not seconds later, hands on hips and frowns permanently etched onto their doll like features.

"**So doc, what's the verdict?"** I managed to ask cheekily beaming up at them with all I could muster.

Utau grimaced as Rima crossed the floor to brush a careful hand against my forehead.

"**You're not burning up sweetie." **She muttered as Utau pulled out her phone asking Nagi and Kukai for back up no doubt.

* * *

><p>Eventually I found myself in my living room, propped up comfortably on the sofa with a waste basket practically glued to my side. Four pairs of anxious eyes continued to watch over me, doing nothing to settle my nerves as they all took it in turns to discuss my issues.<p>

"**She's kept barely anything down in days." **Kukai grimaced.

**"She hasn't slept in longer."** Nagi contributed.

"**Her boobs are huge."** Rima giggled sidesplittingly as Kukai turned to glare at her.

"**How is that helpful?"** He asked shaking his head fondly.

"**Or more importantly, she's getting married in a week and her freaking dress doesn't fit!" **screamed Utau, as she switched from outrage to slow acceptance in less than a second.

"**She can't keep her food down, barely sleeps, huge boobs, pee's all the time, asks for peanut pickles. Oh I can't believe it; we have all been so slow!"** Utau crowed happily jumping from her seat.

"**I'm pregnant?"** I hesitantly asked tilting her head to the side as if searching for Utau's confirmation.

"**I'm pregnant."** I mumbled again in disbelief as the whole room dissolved into cheers and squeals.

"**We can't be sure till she takes a test."** Nagi called out through the noise, ever the voice of wisdom.

"**What do we tell Ikuto?"** Kukai nervously queried.

I sighed rubbing slim fingers against my temple; of course they would react like this. I should have known earlier, the symptoms where all there but was I ready to be a wife and a mother?

"**Don't you think that should be up to me?" **I somehow managed to call out as I shuffled to my feet, making Kukai look more sheepish than he had before.

My friends needed peace and order, or today was going to be a lot more difficult than I originally anticipated.

"**Right, we can't tell Ikuto anything until I'm sure. I don't want to worry him over nothing. So first things first Utau I need you to buy me a pregnancy test. When that has been confirmed or denied we can move onto other plans of action. Am I clear?"** I tried to sound as authoritive as a woman could with four grown adults cooing around my undetermined child in my stomach. And all along I worried what if Ikuto didn't want children, what would I do then?

* * *

><p><strong>"So don't get mad." <strong>Utau announced as she finally entered the living room forty minutes later than expected brandishing at least six types of home test with a forced smile.

"**So the store around the corner didn't sell what we needed so I had to go into town, where Ikuto was on lunch. He may or may not have seen me buying pregnancy tests, but it's okay I fixed it… I told him it was for me."** Utau grinned proudly thrusting the home kits in my direction, as I watched Kukai choke discreetly in a corner.

"**Ikuto thinks you're pregnant?"** I asked sceptically, raising one pink eyebrow in a show of disbelief.

"**Correction, Ikuto thinks I might be pregnant. But more importantly I hope you are ready to pee lady because we have a lot of sticks to christen."** Utau's fierce grin had returned as she grabbed myself and a snorting Rima dragging us tentatively toward the bathroom.

As it turned out it took another half an hour for me to be ready and even then I only managed to "christen" as Utau had so kindly put it four of the offered six sticks. And so the waiting game began, although the timer only said four minutes, it was as though I could feel every second stretch into the next.

It was in this gruelling wait that I was struck with an epiphany.

"**I want to be pregnant."** I said aloud, testing the words in my mouth until saline pricked at the corners of my eyes, making me sure I could say it with conviction.

"**I want to be pregnant."** I sounded out more confidently this time as Utau and Rima took a hand each circling my skin with their thumbs soothingly.

"**Of course you do dummy."** Rima replied quietly, with my favourite shy smile and with that we fell back into the silence of anticipation.

* * *

><p>It had been much more than four minutes by now and yet none of us had had the nerve to look. I wanted so desperately to be pregnant that I hadn't even asked myself how I would feel if it all just turned out to be a stomach bug or bad breakfast choice. We all looked from one to another, sighing deeply before yet another epiphany struck.<p>

"**So everyone needs to take a stick but me obviously, then I'll count to five and all you need to do is shout out a positive if you see a plus or a negative if you see a minus."** I explained reassuringly as I seated us all in a circle. _Just like ripping off a band aid _I muttered to myself in some failed attempt at comfort and smiled at the group in front of me.

"**Does this mean I'm touching your pee? Because I have to say I'm not okay with that."** Kukai slurred in a half serious tone receiving a quick elbow to the ribs by Utau.

I shook my head tenderly, looking from one friend to the next. Holding those tiny home tests in their clutches, as if they were the most important things in life and began my count down.

"**One."** _I want to be pregnant,  
><em>**"Two."** I gnawed at my lip anxiously,  
><strong>"Three."<strong> _I want to be pregnant,  
><em>**"Four."** _I hope Ikuto wants this,  
><em>**"Five."** _I know I'm pregnant._

I released a sigh I hadn't realised I had been holding as the litany of "positive" assaulted my ears. For a while there I wasn't sure if they would ever let me go, clinging to me like my happiness was all they really mattered.

But with the heart-warming comfort of knowing I was right. That I now had what I had never realised I had wanted, came the stomach turning comprehension that Ikuto had to know.

* * *

><p>I sat there that night an emotionally unhinged wreck. My friends or the support group as I had now taken to calling them in my head had left hours ago so that I could prepare myself in peace.<p>

Ikuto had sounded so shocked when I invited him over and it had taken me more than three attempts to convince him that Utau wouldn't kill him, a fourth to persuade him that I wasn't crying. A knock sounded at the door as I made my way slowly to its frame glancing through the peep hole he looked the same as always, perfect.

I pried open the door with a sigh, _here goes nothing _I thoughtas I threw myself into his arms unwittingly.

"**Hey, what's wrong princess. Surely you haven't missed me that much." **He teased coyly before picking up my still slight frame and carrying me to the sofa. His thumb trailed my jaw reassuringly as I finally allowed myself to fall to pieces.

"**I love you so much Ikuto, I never want you to leave."** I sobbed into his pliant form as he rocked us back and forth to the sound of his breathing.

"**I'll never leave you Amu, no matter what I'm forever yours."** Ikuto's tone was exasperatingly affectionate as he continued to rock us. I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore, _like ripping off a band aid_ I repeated to myself before taking the fall.

"**I'm pregnant Ikuto."** I muttered the three simple words that had the power to change our future and winced as he pulled me backwards.

"**You're pregnant? Pregnant with our child, You-are-pregnant." **He spelt out the words adorably a slow smile spreading across his face as he looked at me with wonder.

"**I'm going to be a daddy."** He sighed again shaking his head in disbelief.

"**You're happy, you want this? Because Ikuto I want this with all my heart."** I smiled shyly finally admitting the feelings I had hidden to begin with.

"**Of course I want this; oh strawberry is that why you were so upset?"** He beamed at me again peppering my face in kisses and humming under his breath.

We must have stayed like that for a while; two figures completely entwined rocking in harmony to the sounds of steady heartbeats and tuneless humming. He continued to sing to me into the night as we cradled my stomach lightly, listening to each other whisper in the dimness that we were forever each other's.


	20. Letting go of the past

**Roommates Chapter twenty.**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara and its characters of course belong to Peach Pit.

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, just another short up-date. I hope you enjoyed this installment, I wasn't too sure about it myself but I was told to post it so here it is :P  
>The next chapter will be about the wedding, and after that I plan to do maybe a few more chapters but then that's it for this story :( So review me please and let me know what you would like to see before the story ends? And I guess now would be a good time to mention that I am going on holiday for a week so chapter updatesPM replies may take me a little longer than usual. Hope you are all well.

All my best,

Glitch.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amu's POV.<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In hindsight I guess I should have seen how this could be a possibility, how my wedding rehearsal would turn into complete and utter chaos. Yet even as I watch Utau nearly blow a fuse in frustration I can't help but shake my head exasperated. These things never go to plan, ever! But here I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Amu Hinamori and this is my wedding rehearsal.<p>

I hadn't though it possible before, the idea that Ikuto could be any more attentive than he already was would seem absurd and yet here I was. He nuzzled my hair with his nose, arms looping loosely around my almost none existent bump as I laughed fondly.

"**You are going to be late." **I whispered, trying honestly to fight his distractions.

**"Some things are worth being late for."** He smirked playfully.

"**I hope you're joking!"** Utau screeched from behind the door, as I slumped further into Ikuto's arms.

She barged in then, throwing all consideration for privacy aside as she leered at us from the now open door way.

"**Ikuto you can leave her side for more than five minutes to get changed, she's not going to get any more pregnant while you're gone."** She smirked pleased as he shrugged nonchalantly, untangling himself from my arms.

"**Be back soon sweetheart."** He called over one shoulder as Utau fake heaved next to me.

"**Do you guys always have to be that sweet, it's disgusting!"** She tilted her nose up in fake disappointment before placing her hands against my stomach affectionately.

"**How's my little nephew doing?"** Utau sneered evilly, eyeing the door.

"**Your niece is fine."** Ikuto called back rather angrily, as I let out a long withdrawn sigh.

It had been this way since they had all found out. The group were fixed on it being a boy and Ikuto claimed he could sense it was a girl, of course we wouldn't know either way until the scan. But still it made them happy to bicker and it made me happy whenever I heard the pride linger in Ikuto's tone.

We had agreed that very night, that no matter what, his parents were not to find out until after the wedding. Utau and Ikuto thought I was insane for worrying, but gave in when they realised the extra pressure it would have put on the big day anyway.

And so here I stood, getting dolled up by Utau once again, still at least this time it was for my wedding rehearsal. I guess some things were just inescapable and I'd be lost without Utau, and so I stood patiently as she pushed and shoved me into whatever form it was she desired.

So the basic plan seemed to be have a pretend wedding, then get a meal and argue over who got to pretend do their speech first. While somehow hiding the fact that yes my dress had in fact changed, and no it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that I'm pregnant. Keeping Kukai's mouth shut presented a challenge in itself, so to say I was nervous didn't even come close, I was petrified.

We arrived at the building and it was flawless, I glanced at Ikuto shyly from behind my bangs and smiled. To think we would be getting married here tomorrow it was almost like something from a fairy-tale. Utau and Rima took their place by my side as Ikuto was swept off to wait by the altar an apologetic smile plastered against his usually so mischievous face.

"**I'm so excited, I feel like I'm going to burst!"** Utau squealed shaking me vigorously as Rima shook her head, a mass of blonde curls bouncing from side to side.

**"Save it all up for tomorrow Kid." **Aruto interrupted in that same resounding tone he seemed to always possess.

He took my arm gently with a smile; my parents were unavailable for the rehearsal. No doubt too busy with my younger sister. If I was being honest it would be a wonder if they made it tomorrow at all. But none of that mattered, not now.

"**Thank you so much for this Aruto."** I beamed at him with all my might as he shook his head dotingly.

"**Amu-Chan you are family now and it's my honour."** He seemed so much taller now as I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye, much more serious than I had ever seen him behave before.

"**Just don't let me fall tomorrow." **I laughed glancing away from him embarrassed.

**"Not now or ever."** He smirked in response and I couldn't help the high almost hysterical laugh that escaped me in answer.

We walked slowly at first as I gripped Aruto's arm like some kind of anchor, Utau and Rima trailing behind either side of me sniggering unhelpfully at my lack of balance no doubt. Ikuto no doubt knowing my distress winked at me before taking my hand and pulling me into him, against his heart. With one last brave smile thrown in Aruto's direction I finally noticed my knees for the first time since I woke up had stopped shaking.

We stood at the alter watching our friends as Kukai made awful jokes and Rima leant around Utau's lithe frame to stick her tongue out at Nagi, and yet it only made me love them more. Just as I was about to step down from the alter, desperate for a bathroom break and some real food the door to the church creaked open to announce the last person I would have ever expected.

At first I almost didn't understand. Things were moving too quickly, and I could only watch bewildered as Ikuto pushed me behind him defensively.

"**You are not welcome here."** Ikuto seethed barely holding back his hatred.

"**I suggest you leave now!"** he continued to bellow out as Kukai and Nagi slowly slid to either side of him in silent support.

"**I came here to speak to Amu, I deserve at least that. And after we have spoken if she still wants me to leave I'll understand."** Tadase smiled the way he used too, when he was all sweetness and charm and yet I felt myself shiver in response.

I tugged on Ikuto's arm carefully drawing his attention before leaning up on tip toes to whisper to him.

"**Let me just find out what he wants, it will be quicker than this standoff." **

I watched as Ikuto's eyes drew with hurt swiftly followed by confusion and traced the lines of his frown delicately before stepping out from behind him.

"**I'm here what do you want?" **I shouted allowing my voice to travel across the isles.

**"You're not dressed up."** Tadase responded almost confusedly.

**"You're normally always dressed up these days, it suits you."** He continued as I looked back warily to see Nagi and Kukai place their hands against Ikuto almost holding him back.

"**Tadase I haven't seen you since the day I came to get my things, now I'll ask you again, why are you here?"** I smiled reassuringly at Aruto. Who had slowly began making his way with Souko towards our group on the stairs, and mentally patted myself on the back at the way my voice hadn't even seemed a little scared.

"**You might not have seen me Amu-Chan but I saw you, I had to make sure you were okay, that you were safe."** His red eyes slid from mine to the group behind me as I felt a shiver run its way down my spine.

"**You stalked her?" **Ikuto announced incredulously glaring at Tadase with all of his might.

"**You need to give me one reason, one really good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you just for looking at her, just for breathing the same air as her you repulsive pathetic excuse of a human being."** Ikuto continued in an almost whisper building in tempo, too calm and collected to be anything short of terrifying.

"**Amu your temporary guard dog needs a new leash."** Tadase responded with a sneer.

But I'd had enough, enough of my past hurting Ikuto. My past and Tadase had been behind every misunderstanding Ikuto and I went through, my inability to believe someone was interested in me, my crushing self-esteem and my inability to trust. I wasn't going to let him ruin another day of my life, not again.

"**You are not welcome here Tadase, not here or in any part of my life. I am getting married tomorrow to the man I love, the man I have waited for all my life. It's over; I'm filing a restraining order. I suggest you leave now while you still can."** I watched him calmly from where I stood, sheltered by my new family and smiled.

"**You still love me though Amu-Chan, I can feel it."** Tadase retorted desperately.

"**What you can feel is your delusions Tadase; go home you've done enough."** Rima smugly supplied arms crossed defiantly as she looked to me proudly.

"**I'll make you love me again."** Tadase vowed as he left the church melodramatically.

"**Good luck with that weirdo."** Utau snorted in response as the three of us broke down in laughter.

"**I'm sorry Amu but Rima was right, it's a good job Ikuto found you because you clearly have awful taste in men."** Utau cackled holding her sides hard.

"**The worst."** Rima agreed joining in.

Wiping a tear from my eyes I looked from one girl to the next as we all broke out in bouts of wild laughter. Ikuto still stood static behind me whispering covertly to Nagi and Kukai, it made me sad to know that even now he felt as though he couldn't relax, as though he had to be on guard.

Striding in front of him I gripped the collar of his shirt tightly pulling him down as far as I could muster and kissed him for all I was worth, long and deep. I could hear the cat calls and what was no doubt Kukai wolf whistling in the background, my cheeks reddened as Ikuto sighed into our kiss finally letting go of his worry.

"**I do Mr Tsukiyomi."** I whispered with a wink as I leant away from him.

"**I think you're supposed to say that before the kiss, Mrs Tsukiyomi."** Ikuto responded eventually, a little red in the face but as happy if not happier than before.

Today was never going to be perfect, and no doubt tomorrow would have it flaws. But right now all that mattered was what we had already. Come rain or shine, hell or high water we had a family. Something that would protect us even at our worst, and as I looked into the eyes of the man that I was born to be with I couldn't help but feel complete. What good could worrying ever do, when all I needed to know was that as long as we still loved each other nothing would ever, nor could ever tear us apart.


	21. Clark Gable Kiss

**Roommates, chapter twenty-one.**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara and its characters of course belong to Peach Pit.

**Author's note**_**:**_ Hey everyone, so I am so sorry for the wait but I am finally back from my holiday and I had a great time so thank you for all of your well wishes! However to the troll that keeps messaging me rude things please stop its kinda lame! More importantly this is only a short one but that's just because I wanted to get something up quick after disappearing for so long haha! Hope you like it, please review me and thanks for all of your patience :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amu's Pov.<strong>

Somehow I didn't really picture my wedding day like this. It all seemed strange now thinking back, and yet here I stood watching as my two best friends tugged and pulled my dress in every direction.

They were only nervous and I guess I couldn't blame them, so far anything that could go wrong had. First there was the unexpected pregnancy which of course came with the frustration of finding a new dress, and now thanks to Tadase's outburst everyone was on edge.

Ikuto had rarely left my side in twenty-four hours, Utau and Kukai literally had to drag him from my dressing rooms and even then it was only after mollifying him with the fact that he had hired security for a reason.

"Am I interrupting something girls?" Aruto said announcing himself and almost scaring Utau out of her skin.

I smiled taking Aruto's arm, most brides to be would have a meltdown if there father had called not moments a go to say he was running late. But we had planned this, we knew it could be a possibility and having Aruto give me away somehow just seemed right.

I seemed to switch between clutching onto Aruto's arm ferociously and throwing anxious glances at Utau and Rima as they trailed behind me. I found it odd however that I was yet to freak out. I mean sure I was nervous that I would trip, or that Aruto would somehow sense my pregnant state or even worse that Tadase had not yet said his piece, and yet even with all that worry I found it almost impossible to doubt him.

Ikuto could promise me the moon and I would probably believe him, it seemed odd that his whispered promises would be the only things keeping the floodgates intact. 

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's pov.<strong>

I felt Nagi's eyes search me for what must have been the tenth time already in an hour, I completely understood his concern but that didn't make me feel any less on edge. Despite my two best men's assurances that everything was going to be fine, a part of me just couldn't help but worry.

The soft sound of music brought me from my reverie; it was like something from a film. The world seemed to slow and all I could see was her, she looked just as beautiful now as she had ever and yet the idea that soon she would be mine, that I would be hers it was just almost too much.

Unable to tear my eyes away, I watched her take steady steps towards me and fought back the almost painful ache that wracked me to reach out for her. A small smile curved at the edge of her lips taking my breath away, it was the perfect moment… until Kukai started choking nervously.

Amu was close enough now that I could just hear the faintest of sweet giggles, no doubt in response to the silencing glare I had shot in Kukai's direction. But now it was time, I couldn't wait any longer and I wouldn't.

Taking a step down from the alter I met my father's proud smile and grinned, he shook his head playfully before placing Amu's hand in mine and stepping aside to be with my now sobbing mother.

Like an impatient child I gathered her hands in mine before bringing the tips of her fingers to my lips and smirking in the way I knew she loved best. Her aurous eyes almost glowed as I led her carefully step by step to stand by my side.

"**We are gathered here to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honourable union. Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."** The priest spoke out, addressing the crowd, but receiving thankfully nothing but silence in response.

"**Behold a symbol of wedlock. The unbroken union of these souls united here today, in front of you all. May you both remain faithful to each other and this commitment of true love."** The Priest continues, placing a white ribbon in my hands.

"**I Ikuto, take Amu as my soul mate. You are my wife, my heart beats because of you and I shall love because of you. I promise to be your companion from this day on and love you till the end of our time."** I reach out tying one side of my ribbon to her wrist with nimble fingers, smiling blindingly at her as she blushes scarlet.

"**I Amu, take Ikuto as my soul mate. You are my husband, you taught me to love and to laugh. I promise to be your companion from this day on and love you till the end of our time together."** Amu stutters, yet stretches out to tie the ribbon around my wrist with surprisingly steady hands.

Interlocking our tied hands together gently, we turned to face the priest together.

"**Now you will feel no rain, for both of you will find shelter in one another. You will feel no cold, for you will find warmth from within each other and there will be no loneliness for each of you will be a companion to the other. By the power vested in me, I now announce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." **He finishes his speech smiling warmly, and it's almost hard to believe that we are married.

I feel warmth flood me and smirk to hide my blush, before placing my arm around her waist and dipping her to the floor gently. It may be cliché but Amu deserves her fairy tale ending and I am more than happy to give it to her.

Amu's eye's glint mischievously as I lower myself towards her, stealing her mouth in a long kiss that Clark Gable would have admired to a chorus of cat calls and cheers.


	22. Sunshine

**Room mates, chapter twenty-two.**

**Authors note: **So I have to be honest and say that I'm pretty sure most people won't see this because it's been such a long time since I last updated. But I had a weird craving to write this and thought it would fit perfectly with this story. It's quick and fluffy basically, nothing too exciting and not exactly well written but for those of you that read it, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara and all of it's characters of course belong to Peach Pit, I am simply a fan of their beautiful work.

* * *

><p>Never had I ever felt more ridiculous in my life, of course Ikuto doted on me as if I hung each individual star, and my friend's bent over backwards for me as if their lives depended on it. But none of that mattered, not when I hadn't seen my toes in what felt like years. I waddled when I walked, and that was when I could walk. I had ridiculous cravings at untold hours and yet I would not change it for the world. <p>

Utau had not long since left my side, as I tossed and turned in some vain attempt to get comfortable padded beside a fortress of cushions and blankets. The doctor had called it bed rest, I called it Hell. It would seem that Ikuto and I did not do things by halves. Because of course it would not be enough for us to just marry early, or even conceive early. Oh no, of course it had to be twins. 

Ikuto was ecstatic I still remember the shock etched into his features as the nurse pointed out not one but two tiny heartbeats. Something inside me swelled that day, as I watched him grip the edge of my seat with white fingers before shaking his head in disbelief.

He had taken my hand gently in his and kissed my forehead so sweetly that I almost cried. That was when the minor changes in my life took place, Ikuto and I bought our own house. It was perfect just the right size with a back garden to play in and enough room for a family to create it's beginning's. 

The idea had been to seize more privacy and the added security didn't hurt as well, especially after Tadase's little outburst. But of course that didn't stop our friends, they where here more times than they where not. Secretly though I didn't mind, it always made me feel better having them within ear shot. 

Utau had been previously ragging my hair, I didn't care to be honest as long as what ever she did kept it away from my neck, I had come too close to cutting it all off one night. Stood in front of my bathroom mirror, riding a pregnancy hormone high with a pair of scissors grasped firmly in my hands. Ikuto had found me luckily before I could do anything i'd regret and had then spent the night holding me close, absently twirling the strands of my hair through his fingers. 

All was quiet in the house though now, worryingly so. In fact I hadn't heard Rima shout at Kukai or Nagi once, but before my suspicions could arise any further Ikuto walked through our bedroom door. His cobalt hair was as dishevelled as always sticking up adorably in all directions and his smile stretched wide and beautifully, he barely looked any differently than when we first met. 

In lithe steps he crossed the room towards me a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

**"I have a surprise for you Amu-koi."** He purred excitedly drawing a laugh from me in return. 

**"And what might that be? Because if it's that I'm pregnant then you are a few month's too late."** I smiled teasingly at him in return as he ran his fingers across my jaw line his eyes flickering as he traced his way to cup my face. 

**"So cheeky, you where never this mean when we first met." **He uttered sullenly as if to emphasise his point before taking both my hands in his to haul me to my feet. 

**"Where are we going?"** I asked him a little impatiently but all he did was tap his nose once, that infuriating smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he led me from our bedroom and into the hall where our friends stood waiting. 

"**We wanted to surprise you." **Utau called out bouncing on her toes, trying to reign in all of her enthusiasm. Ikuto then led me by my hands to the closest door, covering my eyes with one large hand. 

"**No peeking ichigo."** he teased as he led me further into what I could only assume was the room we where outside of, he was excited I could feel it in the way he nudged and tilted me, trying to get me into the perfect position for his surprise. 

"**Okay Amu, I'm ready." **He withdrew his hand slowly a wide smile gracing his perfect lips as my heart lurched with adoration. 

The room was like sunlight, the walls a beautiful yellow with white borders and large windows allowing just the perfect amount of afternoon sun. Two perfect white lacy wooden cribs stood side by side next to a plethora of stuffed animals and toys, a beautiful bookshelf shaped almost like a tree, its branches scattered across the walls caused perfect shadows against their golden back drop. 

It was sublime, Ikuto's fingers swept at my face delicately revealing the tears I had shed with pure happiness. I'd curse the pregnancy hormones, but couldn't be sure it was their fault this time. 

**"We picked yellow for obvious reasons."** Utau announced smiling fondly at the group around her. 

**"Yellow for your eyes."** Ikuto whispered kissing me lightly on the fingertips and causing a body wide blush. 

**"It would have been more fun if we knew the genders."** Rima pouted sullenly. Crossing petite arms over her chest and puffing out her cheeks in indignation. 

**"There was quite the fight at the home decorating store."** Nagi sighed, shaking his head dejectedly looking between all five of our friends with an almost parental glare. 

**"Ikuto won in the end, but I still say green would have worked too." **Kukai laughed giving me a thumbs up, of course he would have picked his favourite colour. 

The laughter that rumbled through me, consumed me. All I could see was the five of them arguing over paint samples and the poor clerks that had to deal with them, my little family that I made all on my own. 

"**I'll never be able to tell you how much this means to me, how much you all mean to me."** I felt my voice waver as I looked on at all of them each one had been there through the best and the worst of times, the emotions constricted my throat in the best way as I smiled at them all watery eyed. 

**"I think you just did."** Rima replied placing a gentle hand on the swell of my stomach. 

**"Okay sweetie, I think that's enough upright time for you today, back to bed with you."** Ikuto glanced worriedly at my bump before ushering me out of the beautiful nursery, concern etched into the furrow of his brow. 

I pouted glumly not quite ready to return to the uncomfortable world of restrictive pillows and blankets. 

"**I want to watch a movie though."** I moaned aloud, jutting my lip out in the way that seemed to bypass all of Ikuto's self control, a power I was not above using. 

And so began the perfect end to a perfect day, my family piled and pressed around me in our make shift den. I pillowed my head in Ikuto's lap as he carded his fingers through my hair gently uttering sweet nothings. 

He had put on Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind again, and though I told myself that one day I would sit through it to the end, it would not be this day. Today would end with me slowly drifting off to sleep surrounded by my family and the man I loved, after all being pregnant was a full time occupation and I intended to make the most out of my spoilt nap times. Maker knows I'd need the rest with twins on the way. 

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors side note:<strong> I'd just like to quickly say thank you for all of you that reviewed this even after I'd stopped writing to it, your reviews really do actually mean so much to me and it's those very same reviews that inspired me to write this addition. So thank you very much to all of you, especially AliceKat, Yorumi Tsukiyomi, and Tagicheartbreak. I'd also like to say thank you to those of you that wished me well after I broke my arm, it was so sweet of all of you to be so considerate and patient. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always feel free to review :)


	23. Surprise!

**Room mates, chapter twenty-three.**

**Authors note: Just a quick update to show you all I missed you :)**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara and all of it's characters of course belong to Peach Pit, I am simply a fan of their beautiful work.**

* * *

><p>Some things you want to be surprised by like a birthday party, or that your husband took time from work to send you flowers, just because he could. These are good surprises, the ones that give you butterflies or make you smile so hard you feel as though your face might crack.<p>

However there are some things in life that you do not want surprising you, and if what I felt just moments earlier was what I think it was, well it's safe to assume it may not be the best kind of surprise.

There was a plan, a clearly labelled, colour freaking coded plan. Rima and Utau had spent literally the past month preparing it. It ranged all the way from what kind of blanket one might need when preparing to give birth, to the pro's and con's of the epidural and of course a completely comprehensive schedule of exactly where everyone would be on the date of my due date and the month after.

In hindsight perhaps it should have been a little too obvious that this whole giving birth hullabaloo would not happen in any way shape or form close to any plan I could try and tether it down to. These twin's had the stubbornness of a Hinamori, if they wanted out they wanted out.

Which is why when I felt a faint pop accompanied by the distinguishable flood of warmth down my thighs only thirty-four weeks into my pregnancy the panic set in. Slowly as if the speed with which I removed the cover could alter the evidence I found beneath, I slid the cover from my sides and let out a hysterical cry.

**"No, no, no, no, no! Not yet babies." **I whispered almost pleadingly shifting my body weight in some vain attempt to move myself, or do anything productive.

**"Hello? Anyone? I'm freaking out you guy's." **My voice echoed into the hallway beyond and it didn't take long before frantic footsteps could be heard in response.

**"Amu, what's wrong are you okay?" **Utau's eyes surveyed me critically before widening at the dark pool beneath me.

**"What happened is everything okay?" **Nagi asked, calmly entering the room followed by a less composed Rima.

**"It can't be time yet, we had a plan..."** Came Utau's only dazed reply as she looked from the bed to Nagi.

"**Well I hate to break it to you Utau, but it looks like the twins didn't like the plan..." **I knew that I was snapping but I was in so much pain that at that given moment I didn't care. It was as though someone was squeezing my insides, the worst cramping I had ever experienced and hoped never to feel again.

A cool hand rested against my forehead offering some form of relief from the pain, at least enough to allow me to open my eyes. The hand belonged to Nagi and he swept it carefully across my feverish forehead as Utau smiled at me apologetically.

"**It's time to take her to a hospital."** Nagi spoke out to the group, hushing my whines for Ikuto with one single wave of his hand.

**"No arguments Amu, Nagi is right it's time to have these babies."** Rima added, hands on hips and mouth slightly pursed preventing any chance of argument.

"**Utau you need to call your brother and husband, tell them to get to the hospital. Rima if you could load the car with the bags we have packed, I'll help Amu to the car." **Nagi's authoritative voice did the trick as everyone seemed to move all at once in some kind of pre-pregnancy flurry of panic.

"**Now Amu-Chan it's time to move okay honey, hold on tight." **With long arms and square shoulders he slipped his arms beneath me and pulled ever so gently until my feet where dangling from the bed.

We walked in silence, side by side. I leant so heavily against Nagi that he was practically carrying me anyway. Reaching the car felt almost impossible, I was sure my feet would give way beneath me at any moment and I was petrified.

Rima had already taken her place at the wheel of the car, her warm eyes would flicker to the back seat where I slouched against Nagi breathing heavily. Utau was in the seat in front of myself, her ear still glued to that cell phone as if my life depended on it. And though I may not have voiced it aloud, at that current moment it almost felt like it did.

* * *

><p>By the time we had reached the hospital I was in hysterics, it would seem the difficulty to walk had worn off with a healthy helping hand of worry and pain medication. I paced the floors possessed, arms bent against hips cursing every time a new wave of pain would hit.<p>

It had been an hour now, an hour of sheer unconstrained pain. I wanted Ikuto, needed him to be here now, I could not and would not do this without him.  
><em>Sorry babies you're just going to have wait, <em>I thought to myself as a fresh dose of nausea racked my system.

Nagi appeared by my side as if clairvoyant, ushering me towards the bed and hushing me like he was soothing an errant child. He smiled gently before sweeping the hair from my face.

"**No news yet Amu-Chan but if anyone can find them it is those two."**

Nagi smirked a little at that, and it was just enough to pry a laugh from my lips. Picturing Utau and Rima, the fearsome duo tearing up the town looking for my husband, or blood was just too funny not to laugh.

"**It just hurts so much, I need him Nagi... I can't do this without him."**

The saline finally made good on it's bluff, forcing it's way from the corners of my eyes to stream down my cheeks. It was not the quiet sort of cry you would tie to a delicate woman, no these tears robbed my body of breath. Shaking my entire frame down to it's very foundation with grief and fear.

Nagi simply held me close, running his hands across my spine in soothing circles.

"**It's going to be okay Amu-Chan, I promise."** Nagi whispered into my hair.

**"Mhm"** Was all I could respond with before I shrugged out of the comfort of his arms to continue my pacing.

_Not yet babies, wait for daddy, please wait for daddy._

**Authors side-note: Hope you enjoyed this quick chapter, and don't forget to review if you want more. :)**


	24. Fierce cries and tiny fingers

**Room Mates Chapter Twenty-Four.**

**Author's note: **Hi, to those of you that are still reading this and those that reviewed, thank you. I hope you enjoy this quick little chapter, it took me some time to pick genders and names, and I was a little lost when it came to writing this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara and all of it's fantastic characters belong to peach pit.

* * *

><p>That was probably not the first impression my father had wanted to make to our new partners. I very much doubt that watching their CO fall over a table in his rush to leave, was an inspirational moment. And though I knew my father was not going to let me live it down, nothing seemed to register. Not when every part of my body seemed to be screaming at me, I needed to get to her, to them. My own little family was about to begin without me, but not if I couldn't help it.<p>

Skidding my way past reception in those awful pinching shoes I have to wear for meetings, I collar Kukai not even explaining as I drag us to the company car and throw him inside. It was only by sheer luck that I knew what was happening, the tedium of my meeting had become too much. I had turned on my phone to tell Amu I missed her, but my phone had lit up like the fourth of July. An onslaught of texts from my sister, growing more and more incessant by the minute.

For the first time since throwing Kukai into the car I noticed him, glancing at me warily as if I had finally lost my mind. I grimaced, too impatient, too worried to explain without snapping at him undeservedly. Instead I passed him my phone, still open on the now full in box.

"**Huh, weird Utau didn't text me..."** Kukai pulled out his phone and then went suspiciously silent.

I glimpsed at him as often as I could, before my eyes inevitably found the road again. His face was scrunched in the way it often did when he knew Utau was going to rail at him and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned.

"**Oh..."** his voice broke through the silence and it was all I could do to muster a glare.

"**What Kukai? What oh?..." **I asked tersely, turning my head to look out the window again. He shifted anxiously at my side causing me to grit my teeth in frustration.

"**So how mad would you be if I told you that Utau did in-fact text me to tell me of your imminent daddy status?"** Kukai replied as I looked at him incredulously.

"**How the hell could you not know?"** I growled in response as he ran a hand apprehensively through his already dishevelled hair.

"**Well it was sort of on silent..." **He shrugs his shoulders offering an apologetic smile and I sigh.

"**Just ring Utau, let her know I'm on my way."** I tookadvantageof the pause in traffic to stare at Kukai, as if eye contact alone was enough to force him into action. He seemed to roll his shoulders in response, tilting his head sideways like a small bird.

"**Good plan, I like it... but what are you going to do about the traffic jam?" **As if to emphasise his point he hitched a thumb towards the windscreen, a frown etched on his brow.

Today went down in my books as the worst day ever, I liked to think I was a good person, hell a saint most of the time. So I'd like to know in what past life I offended someone so badly that I deserved this. With my head in my hands I exhaled loudly before glaring out at the traffic in front of me.

* * *

><p>Kukai's voice became mere background noise, I knew he was talking to my sister and I had listened enough to know that Amu was okay but now all I could focus on was her, how scared she must be and how much she needed me. Something inside my throat seemed to constrict, I couldn't leave her like this and it was with that in mind that I began loosening my tie.<p>

So perhaps bolting out of the car without so much as an explanation was a little rash, the hospital was not far from here and running would be a faster option than driving any way, pinching work shoes or not. I must have looked rabid though, if the passer-bys reactions where anything to judge from and my legs burned from the unexpected strain.

* * *

><p>As I rounded the corner to the Hospital dripping with sweat I saw a familiar blonde, pacing back and forth impatiently until she spotted me.<p>

"**Ikuto, did you run...all the way here..."** Her words trailed off as I looked at her agitated, not even needing to speak.

"**Right, Amu. Room 2B."** She beamed proudly as I quickly ruffled her hair in thanks before setting off.

I made a deal with myself to exercise more often as I rounded yet another identical hospital corridor promising me my destination was closer than ever before. I came to an almost screeching halt when I reached my final corridor, there outside what I could only assume was 2B stood Rima. Her small frame slouched against the wall head hung low, as if hearing my footsteps she glanced up and the smile that met me was jovial.

"**Finally, what took you so long?"** Rima snorted, nodding towards the door.

"**Nagi's in there with her, it's not pretty."** She added, scrunching her nose delicately before allowing me past.

I entered the door cautiously, the realization that I was about to become a father lost on me until the very moment my fingers grasped the cold steel of the handle. Nagi had his arms around Amu, placating her as much as possible, but upon noticing my entry he smiled wide and relieved.

**"Hey ichigo."** I called out, watching her every move as her head bounced up to meet my eyes.

Her hair fell around her face, a mass of loose tangled curls and her eyes where red rimmed and glassy.  
><strong>"Don't you ichigo me Tsukiyomi, where the hell have you been?"<strong> Her frigid tone was enough to make anyone wince, even Nagi glanced at me nervously before attempting to excuse himself.

**"I'm here now Amu-koi."** I replied, edging closer to the bed, she seemed to let out one long sigh before looking up to find my face again.

**"I was so scared."** she stuttered, bottom lip jutted out and wobbling ever so slightly.

**"I know, I know. I'm here now though, I'm not going anywhere."** I wound my fingers in her hair, scratching lightly the way she loved before cupping her jaw and kissing her lightly.

**"How's the pain?"** I asked, tilting her golden eyes to look into mine.

**"s'not bad."** she slurred sleepily before pressing her head into my shoulder.

The nurse came in not long after our reunion, ushering her patient back into bed before doing her regular hourly check-ups. She announced that Amu was now seven centre meters dilated and was almost ready, and Amu smiled a watery smile.

She was exhausted, it was impossible for her to get comfortable and the pain was beginning to worsen. Our friends had all been in at some point or another over the hours, Kukai finally arriving and not being allowed to enter the room until Utau had thoroughly chewed him out.

I lay by Amu's side, stretched out to fit her length switching between stroking her swollen bump and holding her hand through the worst of the contractions. She was strong and beautiful, baring her teeth against the worst of the pain and almost breaking my fingers with her dainty feminine fingers.

It had been just over two hours when the nurse finally announced it was time to push, and the look of nervous relief that flitted it's way across Amu's face was adorable, and I had never been more proud of her.

* * *

><p>The pushing part of the pregnancy however made Amu's previous rage look tame. She cursed and shouted, switching between biting the pillow helpfully offered up instead of my arm and holding on with white knuckles to my fingers in a death grip.<p>

Whispering sweet nothings into her hair and wiping the sweat from her brow, I listened as the nurses reminded her of what a good job she was doing, and how it would take a few more pushes. When the doctor finally announced she could see the head, it was like for a second I forgot how to breathe. The head she could see, was the start to our family. No longer where the twins that bump that I read to most nights, nor where they the sightless soundless kicks that Amu felt if she turned up her music to loud. They where real, and coming.

"**One last push Amu, you're doing great."** The doctor called out, gloved arms jutting out at odd angles as Amu gave one more push and hearty cry, gripping my arm fiercely.

The next thing I heard was tears, tiny squalling heart shaking tears filled the room as Amu laughed lightly in relief.

The twins where born 15 minutes apart, Taiyo and Kira Tsukiyomi. One boy and one girl, but different in nearly every way. Taiyo was quiet and subdued, just happy as long as he was close to somebody and very low maintenance. His little sister on the other hand, though smaller in size definitely carried the stubbornness of her mother. She was the loudest of the two, and would kick and scream until she got what she wanted, namely attention.

They where perfect and healthy, already able to wrap just about anyone around their tiny fingers, but more importantly they where loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author side note:<strong> Review me please, if you read this and liked it :)


	25. I'm back :)

It's been such a long time again and I'm really sorry for not writing sooner.p

This is just another personal note to say thank you once again to all of you that read this story, I have just come back and there are still new comments and messages so thank you again that is incredible. But also I have to admit that I must be the worst person ever for just disappearing all the time. Still I am back and I am writing again, so though I doubt that any of you are still around I hope to hear back from some of you and once again I am very sorry for just disappearing on you all. I'm off to go and finish my first chapter and I hope that you enjoy it :)p

That's it for now, just wanted to check in. All my best ^^


End file.
